<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Американец by LennyLemm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812109">Американец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm'>LennyLemm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aristocracy, Artists, Bipolar Disorder, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танжер, Марокко, август 1962 г. Начинающий американский писатель знакомится с молодой английской аристократкой, бегущей от высшего лондонского света, хронической депрессии, наркотической зависимости и от него самого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaydel Ko Connix/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается всем любителям Рейло, "стекла" и эстетики шестидесятых.</p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Потому что однажды автор проснулся посреди ночи и понял, что страстно желает РейлоAU с эстетикой шестидесятых: поп-артом, "битниками", свингом, рок-н-роллом, акционизмом, структурализмом, Красным маем, наркотиками и вот этим вот всем.<br/>Обложка от Sersie ♥️ https://sun1-84.userapi.com/hbQ_r3YbI5x3A1lC9VEo-ffF6XMvVDVosNa_Fg/ygp0yT0eL44.jpg</p><p>Структура работы организована таким образом, что каждая часть по сути может читаться отдельно. Приятного прочтения.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Мне никогда не доводилось видеть сразу столько людей без денег и без всяких надежд на деньги. Это так отчасти потому, что в Танжер может въехать любой. Не обязательно быть платежеспособным.»<br/>© У. Берроуз «Интерзона»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«и все эти девушки будто с фабрики энди<br/>в них так просто влюбиться<br/>с ними так сложно остаться<br/>и мечтая о хеппи энде<br/>ты падаешь в их сердца без дна…»<br/>© Е. Соя «factory girls»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Танжер, Марокко, август 1962 г.</em>
</p><p>Впервые он встречает её в каком-то грязном баре рядом с фешенебельным отелем El Muniria[1] неподалёку от квартала Медина, потому что Танжер — город контрастов. Он застрял в этом городе на границе двух континентов, наполненном дешёвыми наркотиками, бесконтрольно поступающими из Западной Сахары[2], и сладковатым запахом гниющего на улицах мусора, в компании таких же как и он неустроенных бродяг со всего света, ищущих пристанища. Она удивлённо озирается по сторонам стеклянными глазами, будто бы кого-то ищет, смотрит на стойку с протёртой временем и стаканами посетителей столешницей, брезгливо ступает своими белыми лодочками по полопавшейся кое-где паркетной доске с разводами вчерашней блевотины, улыбается какому-то пижону в костюме-тройке, который и притащил сюда её, диковинку для местной публики, и направляется под руку с ним к одному из столиков. Нельзя сказать, что Кайло не знал, что такие бывают, он, разумеется, знал, но никогда не видел собственными глазами. Её тонкие ладони покрыты перчатками из полупрозрачной сетки, короткое трапециевидное платье открывает худые ножки, отсвечивающие в полумраке заведения аристократической синевой. Длинные каштановые волосы почти до пояса, лучистые карие глаза с зеленцой, в которых не обозначается ни одной эмоции, и море веснушек, которыми усыпаны её нос, щёки, плечи — вся её наружность выдаёт в ней редкую рыбу, заплывшую в этот средиземноморский гадюшник из атлантических глубин туманного Альбиона.</p><p>— Англичанка, — выдыхает Кайло, слегка закашливаясь, и прикладывается к своему бурбону[3], стоящему на стойке.<br/>— Ты сегодня на удивление проницателен, — хмыкает его собутыльник, приподнимая свой бокал в приветственном жесте. — Хороша фифа, да?<br/>— Ничего особенного, — выдыхает Кайло, густо покрываясь пунцовой краской. — Что она здесь забыла?<br/>— За приключениями, — хмыкает Хакс, пожимая плечами. — Как и все они. Познакомить?<br/>— Знаешь её? — недоверчиво смотрит Рен на друга.<br/>— Пересекались пару раз прошлой зимой в Нью-Йорке, — отвечает рыжий, не вдаваясь в особые подробности.</p><p>
  <em>«Ну разумеется, Хакс знает всех, как настоящий журналист, чего о Рене не скажешь». </em>
</p><p>— Ну и? — вопросительно кивает Кайло, уже особо не скрывая своего интереса.<br/>— Одна из сучек Уорхола[4], — распространяется Армитаж, слегка наклоняясь к другу. — Маленькая чопорная леди, сбежала из родового поместья в Эффингеме[5] через Атлантику якобы в Йель[6], чтобы зависать на Фабрике[7] в компании кокаина, поп-придурка и таких же как она забытых своими напыщенными родственниками, заседающими в Палате Лордов в напудренных париках, деток.<br/>— Понятно, — выдыхает Кайло, продолжая сверлить взглядом её тонкую фигурку, теперь расположившуюся за столиком у окна в компании всё того же джентльмена.<br/>— Не думай даже, — смеётся Хакс, похлопывая его по плечу, — сейчас не двадцатые. Нынче такие дают только художникам. Писателям ничего не светит. Наше с тобой ремесло, брат, не в почёте.<br/>— Как, говоришь, её зовут? — вопрошает Кайло, не дослушивая его мысль до конца.<br/>— Рейлин, — отвечает Хакс, которому даже и не требуется ничего вспоминать, — но везде подписывается как Рей.<br/>— Почему? — удивлённо интересуется Рен, будто бы и его собственное вычурное имя не является всего лишь навсего творческим псевдонимом.<br/>— Потому что сокращённо от Рейлин, — усмехается Хакс, глядя на него как на идиота. — А ещё, возможно, потому что Эффингем находится в Суррее[8].<br/>— Рей из графства Суррей, — смеётся Кайло, искоса поглядывая на веснушчатую девушку, и осушает свой стакан бурбона до дна.</p><p>— Даже и не проси, — прерывает их диалог французский акцент темнокожего бармена, который с раздражением забирает пустой стакан. — Ты ещё с прошлой недели должен тридцатку.<br/>— Я всё верну, — произносит Рен эту затёртую до дыр фразу в который уже раз за день.<br/>— Когда? — усмехается мулат. — С того света пришлёшь?<br/>— Когда меня примет какое-нибудь издательство, — огрызается Кайло, сконфуженно опуская взгляд.</p><p>Последнее, о чём ему бы сейчас хотелось вспоминать, так это о том, что сегодня утром он получил письмо из Нью-Йорка, которого ожидал с трепетом три месяца своего нищенского запойного существования здесь. В письме Рен уже в который раз прочёл краткую, но предельно уважительную формулировку отказа. Его роман не приняли. Опять. В очередном издательстве.</p><p>— Ладно, парень, — картавит француз, сжаливаясь над ним. — Но только один.</p><p>— Так познакомить? — продолжает Хакс их разговор, как только перед Кайло вновь оказывается стакан, до краёв наполненный бурбоном.<br/>— Ты же сам сказал, что без шансов, — невесело усмехается Рен, отхлёбывая красноватое пойло.<br/>— Ну должно же тебе хоть в чём-то повезти? — отшучивается Хакс. — Тебя уже отшили в издательстве. Может, хоть тут получится. Тем более, если она под кокаином, ей должно быть плевать с кем.</p><p>Рен не отвечает другу, лишь согласно кивая. Он, разумеется, не станет с ней спать или что-то такое. Он просто хочет, чтобы Рей из графства Суррей своими слегка затуманенными от очевидной зависимости, но от природы лучистыми глазами хоть раз за этот вечер улыбнулась ему, а не этому прилизанному англичанину в костюме-тройке.</p><p>Хакс похлопывает его по плечу и спрыгивает с барного стула, отряхивая брюки, Кайло следует за ним, понурив голову.</p><p>— Рей, — окликает рыжий фарфоровую девушку.</p><p>Та удивлённо оборачивается будто бы к пустоте и лишь спустя несколько секунд фокусирует свой стеклянный взгляд на их выползающих из полутьмы бара фигурах.</p><p>— Армитаж Хакс, журналист и писатель, — деловито представляется его друг, протягивая руку. — Мы виделись в Нью-Йорке в прошлом декабре на выставке…<br/>— Я помню, — шепчет она тоненьким голоском, очевидно, пытаясь улыбнуться, и протягивает свои аккуратные пальчики, — в музее Гуггенхайма[9].<br/>— Так точно, мисс, — смеётся Хакс, поднося её руку к своим губам. — Хотел представить вам моего друга.</p><p>Рей переводит свой всё ещё плохо фокусирующийся взгляд на Кайло и слегка отстранённо оглядывает его, задерживаясь на потёртом воротнике. Рен нервно сглатывает и инстинктивно сжимается под её пытливым взглядом.</p><p>— Не последний человек в искусстве, между прочим, — продолжает горделиво трепаться Армитаж, у которого, очевидно, язык совершенно без костей, — Бен Соло, более известный широкому кругу ценителей его таланта как Кайло Рен.<br/>— Вы художник? — слегка растерянно, но с интересом спрашивает Рей.<br/>— Нет, — выдыхает Кайло, закашливаясь, — вообще-то писатель.<br/>— Аааааа, — будто бы разочаровано тянет она, отворачиваясь. — Понятно.</p><p>Хакс был чертовски прав насчёт их ремесла, теперь оно не в почёте среди прекрасного пола. Головы дамам нынче кружат представители визуального искусства: художники, акционисты, режиссёры и Уорхол, который был един в трёх многогранных лицах этих сфер.</p><p>— А вы? — интересуется Кайло, проклиная себя за отвратительные ораторские способности. — Чем вы занимаетесь?</p><p>Она даже не поворачивается в его сторону, лишь слегка наклоняется, будто бы прислушиваясь к его попыткам вести эту неожиданную для них всех светскую беседу.</p><p>— Американец? Южанин? — спрашивает она всё также отстранённо, когда он задаёт свой вопрос.<br/>— Что? — непонимающе вопрошает он, чувствуя как сквозь его пожелтевшую рубашку уже начинает проступать пот.<br/>— Вы американец? С юга? Откуда? — уточняет она, всё же оборачиваясь и глядя на него то ли с презрением, то ли с недоверием, что странно для девушки покинувшей холмы туманного Альбиона ради неоновых вывесок Нью-Йорка. — Я пытаюсь разобрать акцент.</p><p>Ему, похоже, не понадобилось и пяти минут общения, чтобы разочаровать её по всем фронтам: писатель и южанин — что может быть хуже?</p><p>— Да, — отвечает он, почти задыхаясь. — Из Кентукки.<br/>— Я так и думала, — кивает она, улыбаясь. — Я зашла в бар. Увидела вас за стойкой и сразу поняла, что вы с юга.</p><p><em>«Она о тебе думала. Думала. О тебе. Она»,</em> — Кайло кажется, что он забывает не только как дышать, но и как мыслить структурированно.</p><p>— Я сразу понял, что вы англичанка, — тихо отвечает он, стараясь не смотреть на неё.<br/>— Веснушки? — интересуется она, усмехаясь.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает он. — А вы как догадались?<br/>— Кто ещё кроме южанина в здравом уме будет пить бурбон? — невозмутимо отвечает она, прищуриваясь.</p><p>— Может, представите нам вашего спутника, мисс? — интересуется Хакс, бесцеремонно врываясь в их разговор.</p><p>Знакомства — это, пожалуй, единственное, что интересует Хакса помимо выпивки и загорелых брюнеток, разумеется. Он рассчитывает однажды прославиться благодаря связям, о чём неоднократно сообщал Кайло, упрекая его в снобизме и нелюдимости.</p><p>— А, конечно, — слегка смущаясь, отвечает она, оборачиваясь в сторону молодого человека, с безразличным видом попивающего скотч. — Разрешите представить, мой кузен, Дэмерон Питер Моубрей Элджернон Говард, 7-й граф Эффингем.</p><p>Кайло с облегчением выдыхает, разглядывая её кузена в костюме-тройке. <em>«Это кузен, просто кузен,</em> — зачем-то повторяет он про себя. — <em>Будто бы для тебя, идиот, это что-то меняет»</em>.</p><p>— Ооооо, — тянет Хакс заискивающим, но слегка удивлённым тоном, кланяясь. — Моё почтение, граф.</p><p>Кайло, как настоящий американец, смотрит на этих троих англичан слегка в недоумении. Он не понимает ни зачем Рей вообще произнесла это сложное наименование своего родственника, если можно было ограничиться кратким Дэмерон Говард, ни почему Хакс так напрягся и согнулся в пояснице. В Кентукки, где он вырос, сцену, только что разыгравшуюся перед ним могли бы воспринять за комическую, но для всех остальных её участников здесь кроме него всё это действо, очевидно, несло в себе какой-то сакральный смысл.</p><p>— Очень приятно, мистер Дэмерон, — выжимает он из себя под удивлённым взглядом Рей, — то есть мистер граф.</p><p>— Скотч здесь редкостное дерьмо, конечно, — заявляет смазливый шатен в костюме-тройке, осматривает их с Хаксом скучающим взглядом и допивает содержимое своего бокала. — Приятно познакомиться. На самом деле мы с кузиной, наверное, уже уходим.</p><p>Кайло молча закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Примерно чего-то такого он на самом деле и ожидал.</p><p>— Почему же это? — вспыхивает Рей, недовольно глядя на брата. — Я лично никуда не спешу, можно ещё задержаться.<br/>— Мы просто искали какой-нибудь приличный бар поблизости от нашего отеля, — напоминает ей Дэмерон. — И это явно не то заведение.<br/>— Я пока останусь, — пожимает плечами девушка. — В этом городе сложно найти сколь-нибудь приличных собеседников.</p><p>Кайло боковым зрением видит, как Армитаж переводит на него победный взгляд, ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Уверена? — кузен слегка осуждающе смотрит на неё, а затем почему-то на Хакса, пробегая взглядом сквозь Кайло, будто бы его здесь вообще нет.<br/>— Да, — с вызовом отвечает она, прищуриваясь.<br/>— Ладно, — усмехается он. — Не забудь, что завтра в половине седьмого…<br/>— Я помню, — Рей прерывает его на полуслове.</p><p>Когда горделивый отпрыск старинной английской аристократии, наконец, покидает это заведение, мышцы лица его кузины будто бы слегка расслабляются. Она привычным жестом любого доброго друга белого порошка потирает кончик носа своим тоненьким пальчиком в прозрачной перчатке и, прищурившись, смотрит на Кайло.</p><p>— Что здесь нормального наливают, американец?</p><p>Он вздрагивает от её вопроса будто от удара и судорожно начинает припоминать все позиции, по которым он когда-либо оставался должен в этом богоспасаемом заведении.</p><p>— Не знаю, — выдыхает он. — Я обычно беру бурбон. Можете посмотреть на баре.</p><p>Рей согласно кивает и приподнимается из-за стола в своём коротеньком платьице и беленьких лодочках на небольшом каблучке. Из-за крайних столов раздаётся фривольный свист, разгорячённых алкоголем мужских голосов. Кулаки Кайло инстинктивно сжимаются. Скорее всего она предпочла их общество обществу своего кузена, потому что считала того неисправимым занудой, ну или не могла закинуться при нём спокойно, но Кайло приятно думать, что она осталась здесь из-за него, и он будет так думать, он в конце концов писатель, его воображение всегда идёт слегка вразрез с реальностью.</p><p>Она подаёт ему руку в сетчатой перчатке. Он удивлённо смотрит на тоненькое запястье, затем с не меньшим удивлением на его обладательницу, не понимая, чего от него ожидают.</p><p>— Возьми меня под руку, — театрально закатывает глаза англичанка. — Если ты это сделаешь, они перестанут свистеть.<br/>— Понял, — выдыхает он, дотрагиваясь до неё так, словно она в действительности сделана из фарфора.</p><p>У неё настолько холодные руки, что он вздрагивает от неожиданности. Это чувствуется сквозь перчатки. <em>«В августе? в Танжере? В тридцатиградусную жару?»</em> — удивляется он про себя.</p><p>— Ну что ещё? — устало интересуется бармен, когда они вновь присаживаются за стойку на сей раз уже втроём.<br/>— Кайло хочет угостить даму напитком, — начинает Хакс и тут же прикусывает себе язык, глядя на багровеющее лицо друга.<br/>— Чегооооо? — возмущённо тянет бармен. — Пусть сначала тридцать два долга оплатит.</p><p>Кайло кажется, что он вот-вот провалится прямиком в преисподнюю, минуя чистилище.</p><p>— Я оплачу, — звонким голосом вклиниваясь в их разговор отвечает Рей, вытягивая внушительного размера чековую книжку из дамской сумочки.<br/>— Не стоит, — Кайло слегка дотрагивается до её руки и вновь вздрагивает от холода. — Спасибо.<br/>— Я всегда поощряю молодые таланты, — заявляет она с видом знатного филантропа.<br/>— Я не художник, — напоминает он.<br/>— И что? — с вызовом отвечает она. — Книги тоже кто-то читает.<br/>— Но не мои, — грустно выдыхает Кайло, утыкаясь взглядом в столешницу.<br/>— Почему? — интересуется Рей, расписываясь на чеке и обращаясь к бармену. — Сумму долга тоже включите, пожалуйста.<br/>— Потому что всегда сложно начинать, — отвечает Рен. — Труднее всего издать первую книгу, а дальше оно само собой идёт.<br/>— Ага, — Рей сдержанно кивает, будто бы и взаправду понимает, о чём он. — Куда ты отправляешь?<br/>— В Нью-Йорк, уже в четыре издательства, — отвечает он. — Все отказали.<br/>— Не знаююю, — задумчиво тянет она, забирая из рук бармена свой бокал беллини[10]. — У меня пока мало знакомых в Нью-Йорке, меньше года там обитаю. Может, Энди сможет чем-то помочь.<br/>— Не надо, — пресекает её Кайло, не желая даже и думать о возможных мотивах и подробностях её связи с «Энди». О том, что творилось за закрытыми стенами Фабрики, ходили легенды.</p><p>Рей вновь вырывает листок из чековой книжки и что-то быстренько записывает на оборотной стороне.</p><p>— Вот, — протягивает она ему. — Попробуй тогда зайти через Лондон. Это домашний адрес моего дяди. Он довольно близок с Бёрджессом[11] и хорошо знаком с Ивлином Во[12]. Отправь всю рукопись целиком. Попробуем выбить тебе рекомендации.<br/>— Спасибо, — только и способен он ответить, принимая маленький листочек из её всё ещё прохладных рук.</p><p>Кайло в растерянности оглядывает бар и вновь переводит взгляд на неё. Он чувствует себя человеком, который только что ковырялся в выгребной яме и обнаружил там бриллиант, увесистый такой бриллиант, огромный, карат эдак в 200. <em>«Ну конечно же, англичане,</em> — отмечает он про себя. — <em>Всё построено на традициях и родстве».</em></p><p>— Я же говорил, что связи решают всё, — весело замечает откуда-то из-за спины голос Хакса.</p><p>Они оба смотрят на рыжего так, будто бы вообще не ожидали его здесь увидеть.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда часы за спиной бармена показывают начало одиннадцатого, а на самодельную сцену из прогнивших досок и мешков с песком томно ступает нога темнокожей певицы, Рей тихо обращается к нему, пододвигаясь так близко, что становится сложно сделать вдох.</p><p>— Почитаешь мне свой роман, американец?<br/>— Так он же дома, — растерянно шепчет Кайло. — Я не ношу его с собой.<br/>— Я знаю, — выдыхает она, слегка улыбаясь. — Я знаю, что он у тебя дома.<br/>— Я могу написать новый, — шепчет он сконфуженно. — Для тебя. За одну ночь.<br/>— Я хочу услышать старый, — настаивает она.<br/>— Может лучше к тебе? — прекращает он их обмен эвфемизмами. — Я почти на окраине.<br/>— У меня кузен в соседнем номере, — огорчённо разводит она руками.</p><p>По дороге в такси в кратких перерывах между горячими поцелуями он мысленно умоляет вселенную о том, чтобы клопы в эту ночь не буйствовали так сильно как обычно.</p><p>— Что? — усмехается он, оглядывая её тоненькую фигуру, застывшую на входе в лачугу, которую он снимает. — Самая поганая дыра из всех, что тебе приходилось видеть?<br/>— Да нет, — спокойно отвечает она. — Не самая.<br/>— В принципе можешь не разуваться, — пресекает он её попытку снять туфли. — Проходи. Чувствуй себя как в своей графской конюшне.</p><p>Она заходит вслед за ним из коридора в единственную комнату, служащую ему и кабинетом и спальней, и присаживается за стол, на котором стоит печатная машинка. Кайло приобрёл её на последние гроши, доставшиеся ему из копеечного отцовского наследства.</p><p>— Ты не против? — зачем-то спрашивает она его разрешения, доставая из сумочки пакетик с белым порошком. — Если ты возражаешь, то я не буду.<br/>— Нет, не против, — тихо отвечает он, подходя к окну, чтобы поплотнее задёрнуть шторы.</p><p>Рей высыпает немного порошка на его стол, достаёт ту самую перьевую ручку, которой подписывала чеки, делает две тоненькие дорожки, отстраняется, довольно оглядывая свою работу, и снюхивает обе почти за один раз, забавно прищуриваясь и морща носик.</p><p>— Будешь? — спрашивает она у него.<br/>— Нет, — пожимает плечами он.<br/>— Тебя не издают, потому что ты не сидишь ни на чём, — смеётся она, приподнимаясь из-за его стола. — Я серьёзно, американец. Бери пример с Берроуза[13].<br/>— На это нужны деньги, — поясняет он. — Я не хочу сдохнуть от дешёвой дряни, которую могу себе позволить.<br/>— А я, вероятно, скоро сдохну и от дорогой, — пожимает плечами она. — Где твой роман?<br/>— Ты серьёзно приехала сюда читать мой роман? — недоверчиво смотрит он на неё.<br/>— Давай так, — отвечает она, весело поглядывая на него исподлобья.<br/>— Ты будешь читать мне вслух, а каждый раз, как мне будет нравиться какой-то момент, я буду снимать с себя одну вещь.<br/>— Хорошо, — выдыхает Кайло, прекрасно чувствуя, что уже твердеет.</p><p>Он подходит к рабочему столу, достаёт листы из нижнего ящика и приступает к чтению. Рей стоит перед ним абсолютно голая через полторы страницы печатного текста. Кайло закашливается, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях, в руках, в голосе, во всём своём многострадальном теле. Нельзя сказать, что он неопытен, но таких как она, у него не было никогда. Здесь он в основном имел дело с местными проститутками, которые давали ему за деньги, когда они водились, а когда не водились — из жалости.</p><p>— Иди ко мне, американец, — шепчет Рей, протягивая к нему руки.</p><p>Кайло внезапно замечает, что она забыла снять свои сетчатые перчатки. Нижнее бельё не забыла, а перчатки забыла.</p><p>— Перчатки, — шепчет он, полушагом преодолевая всё расстояние между ними. — Сними перчатки.</p><p>Она испуганно смотрит на него, отшатывается в сторону рабочего стола и крепко сжимает ладони.</p><p>— Рей, — окликает он её. — Что-то не так? Скажи мне, что не так?</p><p>Она стоит у стола, крепко стискивая ладони. Внезапная догадка пронзает его переполненный художественными образами мозг.</p><p>— Сними перчатки, Рей, — нежно шепчет он, приближаясь к ней. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Она смотрит на него своими вновь покрывшимися стеклом глазами, разжимает ладони и аккуратно тянется левой к правой, сдёргивая капрон с руки.</p><p>— Левую? — интересуется он, глядя на неё исподлобья.</p><p>Она не отвечает, только слегка качает головой, опуская взгляд в пол.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет Кайло, вновь сокращая между ними расстояние. — Послушай меня, ты самая совершенная девушка, которую я видел в своей жизни. Сними ты эту чёртову перчатку! Я знаю, что там. Это меня не отпугнёт.<br/>— Тогда зачем? — спрашивает она, чуть не плача. — Зачем снимать, если знаешь?<br/>— Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы сейчас были голые, абсолютно голые, — сбивчиво поясняет он. — Не в эротическом смысле этого слова, вернее, не только в эротическом, а…<br/>— Я поняла, — прерывает она его, разжимая левую ладонь.</p><p>Рей отбрасывает перчатку в сторону и безвольно опускает руку вниз. Кайло берёт её тоненькое запястье, и не встречая никакого сопротивления, разворачивает. На внутренней стороне кисти руки он обнаруживает четыре небольших, давно затянувшихся шрама и один крупный, свежий, едва покрывшийся тоненьким морщинистым слоем розовой почти прозрачной кожи. Рей не смотрит на него, она смотрит сквозь него, уставившись в противоположную стену с потрескавшимися обоями. Кайло аккуратно опускается на колени перед её обнажённым телом, держась за её левую кисть. Он трепетно целует её запястье и каждый шрам, ощущая, как на его затылок градом капают её слёзы.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он, — ты такая красивая. Ты очень красивая. Рей из графства Суррей, ты слышишь меня?<br/>— Что? — слегка озадаченно восклицает она, отрывая свой взгляд от стены и пристально взирая на него сверху вниз.<br/>— Рей из графства Суррей, — пожимает плечами он, пытаясь расшифровать на веснушчатом лице всё многообразие эмоций, которые она сейчас испытывает.<br/>— Господи, — смеётся она, смахивая правой рукой слёзы со щёк, которые пока не успели упасть ему на макушку. — Ты ещё и поэт что ли?<br/>— Немного, — выдыхает он, улыбаясь.<br/>— Раздевайся уже скорее, поэт, — шепчет она, впиваясь правой кистью в завитки его волос.</p><p>Кайло вскакивает с колен, неуклюже отстёгивает подтяжки, так, что одна из резинок больно ударяет ему по руке, спускает штаны, скидывает пожелтевшую рубашку, слегка путаясь в пуговицах, и застывает неподвижно под её пытливым взглядом, боясь шелохнуться. Так он и стоит минуту, возможно больше, в трусах и майке со спущенными штанами.</p><p>— Эй, — окликает она его. — Мы же должны быть голыми, абсолютно голыми, во всех смыслах этого слова.</p><p>Он согласно кивает. Рей протягивает к нему свои ладони, стягивая майку, он послушно поднимает руки вверх, будто бы осуждённый перед расстрельной командой, она откидывает этот предмет белья куда-то в сторону, дотрагивается своими ладонями до резинки его трусов, и Кайло вздрагивает, выходя из оцепенения. Он поспешно помогает ей стянуть трусы с его уже затвердевшего члена и едва не спотыкается об них вместе со штанами, выпрыгивая, слегка толкает Рей назад на свой рабочий стол и она, охая, присаживается на край, удивлённо глядя на него. Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы запомнить этот образ визуально, дабы потом словесно зарисовать его в качестве вставки в одном из будущих произведений. Она сидит перед ним, абсолютно голая, во всех смыслах, как он и хотел, ни капли не стесняющаяся своей наготы.</p><p>— Ты прекрасна, — констатирует он, вновь приближаясь к ней.</p><p><em>«Банальное, избитое клише»,</em> — стыдит его внутренний творец. <em>«Отстань,</em> — огрызается он. — <em>Будто кто-то в такой момент был бы способен на что-то другое».</em></p><p>Он тянет к ней руки и дотрагивается до набухшего соска, ощущая, как она дрожит, восседая на этом столе. Рей инстинктивно пододвигается к нему бёдрами, едва не падая, балансируя на самом краешке.</p><p>— Чуть пошире, — хрипит он.<br/>— Что? — непонимающе шепчет она.<br/>— Ноги чуть пошире, — поясняет он. — Можно?<br/>— Можно всё, американец, — смеётся она, возлагая ладошки на его плечи.</p><p>Его член велит воспринимать это как призыв к действию. Кайло аккуратно подхватывает её одной рукой под попу и переносит на диван, радуясь тому, что сегодня, как и всегда, не стал его складывать. Рей смотрит на него своими восторженными стеклянными глазами, очевидно, ловя кайф то ли от его действий, то ли от подступающего прихода. Ему уже не важно, Рен нависает над ней, выцеловывая каждую веснушку на её лице, она слегка постанывает и трётся влажной промежностью о его бедро.</p><p>— Хочешь? — спрашивает он, отрываясь он поцелуев. — Ты хочешь?<br/>— Хочу, — шепчет она, впиваясь ногтями в его спину. — Очень.</p><p>Он входит в неё, заполняя собой всё узкое пространство внутри. Она хрипло выдыхает и впивается ногтями ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Раздвинь ножки, раздвинь пошире, — шепчет он ей, толкаясь.</p><p>Она молча закусывает губу и исполняет его просьбу. Внутри неё очень жарко, почти как в раскалённой полуденной Сахаре. Кайло знает, он бывал прошлой зимой. Ему кажется, что его член сейчас сгорит дотла, будто бы он баллистическая ракета, разрывающая слои стратосферы на первой космической скорости. Рей плачет, вбиваясь спиной в обивку его дивана, <em>«Леди, как её там? </em>— пытается припомнить Кайло. — <em>А, впрочем, неважно»</em>. Она скулит под ним, плотно обхватывая ногами его торс и подмахивая рваным, аритмичным движениям. Ему хочется написать на её шее языком сотни слов, самых выверенных, точных, самых объясняющих, он склоняется над ней и вырисовывает только <em>«Рей»</em>, аккуратно, несколько раз, пока она выгибает шею, будто бы пытается и ей тоже насадиться на его язык.</p><p>— Кайло… — шепчет она, — Кайло… или… Бен. Не знаю, как лучше.<br/>— Как хочешь, — рычит он слегка прикусывая её ключицу. — Называй меня как хочешь, Рей из графства Суррей.<br/>— Американец, — протяжно стонет она, зарываясь ладошкой в его волосы.</p><p>Это не совсем то, чего бы он желал услышать, но если ей нравится, то тогда он согласен. Её смазка уже и на его коже. Он аккуратно проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне её бедра и пробует на вкус. Она такая же солёная как Атлантика, думается ему, но горячая как Сахара. Её руки, исследующие каждый миллиметр его спины больше не холодны, они также полыхают пламенем, как и его член внутри нее, как и они оба, как и вся эта комната, в которой они отдают друг другу весь копившийся годами жар.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он, слегка прикусывая мочку её уха. — Зачем тебе?<br/>— Я не знаю, — всхлипывает она, сжимая его изнутри. — А тебе?<br/>— Я тоже, — отвечает он.</p><p>Тусклое пространство комнаты покрывается багровым маревом и куда-то уплывает, будто бы оно способно, будто бы это в его власти вот так вот запросто переместить их куда угодно. Кайло чудятся густые пески и два обессилевших путника, так и не обнаруживших оазис. Он ещё раз машинально касается внутренней стороны её бедра и слизывает с пальцев живительную влагу. Его оазис здесь. Кайло смотрит на её лицо, на её разметавшиеся по обивке дивана волосы с лёгкими волнами, на её розовеющие щёчки, полуприкрытые глаза и закушенную губу, и вспоминает ту чопорную аристократку, которая переступила порог грязного бара, где он обычно проводит каждый пятничный вечер, чуть более пяти часов назад. Всё это кажется уже столь отдаленным прошлым, точно прошли не годы, а тысячелетия. И сейчас, когда она плавится под ним, умоляя его прекратить, плача, чтобы не прекращал, ему становится почти совестно, что он своим нечаянным явлением потревожил холодный покой этой первозданной готической красоты туманного Альбиона. Её губы ярко красные от поцелуев, от его укусов, от её укусов, алеют на бледной фарфоровой коже так, будто бы Алая и Белая роза всё ещё ведут свою бесконечную войну[14] на её лице. Рей вздрагивает и слегка сжимает его внутренними мышцами, и он проклинает всех этих многочисленных Генрихов и Ричардов, и Карлов, и Марию Стюарт[15], и Анну Болейн[16], и обеих Елизавет, и обоих Яковов, и даже, прости Господи, самого Вильгельма Завоевателя[17], всю-всю её многочисленную дальнюю родню до тридцатого колена. Проклинает за то, что теперь он, неповинный ни в одной из войн, ни в Столетней[18], ни в Тридцатилетней[19], ни в Семилетней[20], мальчик из Кентукки сам проклят, потому что внутри неё так хорошо, как не будет уже никогда и нигде, он в этом уверен.</p><p>— Американец, — шепчет она, царапая на его плечах какие-то узоры. — Скажи мне!<br/>— Что, — спрашивает он сбивающимся голосом.<br/>— Скажи мне, что я лучше.<br/>— Чем кто?<br/>— Чем они все.</p><p>Кайло не совсем понимает, о чём она говорит: «Кто они? Кто все?» Он ничего не отвечает, решая что она сейчас, находясь в пяти минутах от оргазма и под кокаином, вообще особо не контролирует ни свой мыслительный процесс, ни свой речевой аппарат.</p><p>— Скажи, — вновь шепчет она.<br/>— Рей, ты лучшее из того, что я видел, слышал, осязал и вообще хоть как-то чувствовал в свой жизни, — отвечает он ей хриплым голосом.</p><p>Если у Генриха[21] было так, то Кайло понимает, почему тот отринул католическую церковь, он сам готов попасться в любые дьявольские сети, когда она, слегка приподнимаясь на локтях, облизывает один из его пальцев. Он находит своими руками её запястья и вдавливает их в обивку дивана, так что она оказывается под ним совершенно обездвижена. Это святотатство больше похоже на распятие, Кайло доподлинно не знает, кто из них кого распнул, кажется, что каждый сам себя добровольно во имя одного на двоих греха. Она кончает под ним, извиваясь змием искушения, обездвиженная, но победившая. Он почти молится, когда её мышцы, судорожно обхватывают его член, сдерживая себя изо всех сил, чтобы не излиться в неё сию же секунду, чтобы не дать начало новой жизни внутри её накокаиненного организма. К тому моменту, как она перестаёт дрожать в его руках, Кайло уже прокусил себе губу, он кончает со вкусом крови на её обессилившее, всхлипывающее тело.</p><p>Рен перекатывается на другую сторону дивана, слушая её неровное дыхание и биение собственного сердца, кажется, что на пределе его пульс подлетал под 200, он вообще не верит, что выжил внутри этой раскалённой лавы, разразившейся в его убогой комнате. <em>«Так вот ты какая, Рей из графства Суррей,</em> — отрешённо думает он, глядя на капли собственного семени, стекающие с её впалого живота, — <em>девочка с Фабрики Энди, прелестное создание с веснушками»</em>. Она переворачивается со спины набок, не особенно беспокоясь о том, что замажет спермой обивку дивана, кладёт голову на его плечо и ровно дышит, слегка дотрагиваясь пальцами до его груди, он чувствует, что проваливается в сон, опьянённый остатками алкоголя и всем, что происходило в его комнате в течение последнего часа. Кайло хочет сказать ей что-то ласковое, что-то нежное, что-то исчерпывающее, но не находится. Она водит по его груди подушечками пальцев, слегка притрагиваясь, он гладит её истерзанную руку.</p><p>— Спать хочешь? — спрашивает она тихим голосом.<br/>— Угу, — отвечает он, чувствуя как долгожданное успокоение обволакивает его.<br/>— Спи, американец, — последнее, что слышит он, погружаясь в глубокий здоровый сон.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Утром, когда он входит в кухню, чтобы налить воды, она стоит у его окна абсолютно голая и курит в форточку, он обнимает её со спины, и они долго стоят вместе, всматриваясь в рассвет. Сигарета уже давно истлела в её руке, а они всё стоят и смотрят куда-то.</p><p>— Мне пора, — отрешённо сообщает она, глядя на оживающую окраину Танжера, — кузен будет волноваться.</p><p>Кайло понимающе кивает.</p><p>— Хочешь, сегодня вечером на пляж сходим? Посидим, возьмём виски, посмотрим на закат? — спрашивает он с замиранием сердца.<br/>— Сегодня вечером мы с кузеном отплываем на пароме, — отвечает она дрожащим голосом. — Танжер-Гибралтар. У бабушки день рождения, к вечеру понедельника мы должны быть в Лондоне.</p><p>Кайло чувствует, как сердце медленно пропускает удары: один, два, три. Он молчит, стоя перед окном, прижимая к себе её обнажённое тело ещё крепче.</p><p>— Во сколько? — сухо спрашивает он, как только получается совладать со словами.<br/>— Паром отходит в половине седьмого, — буднично отвечает она. — Если хочешь, приходи проводить.<br/>— Думаю, это лишнее, — тянет он, слегка отстраняясь.<br/>— Наверное, — пожимает она плечами, отводя от себя его руки.<br/>— Нормально спалось в этом клоповнике? — переводит он тему, отрывая себя от неё и направляясь за стаканом.<br/>— Я мало сплю, — отвечает она. — Обычно часа четыре, не более. Так что, вполне.<br/>— Кокаин, — кивает он, понимая причину её бессонницы.<br/>— Да, — подтверждает она. — А ты как спал?<br/>— Сносно, — отвечает он. — В этой комнате всегда более-менее сносно спится, а главное, пишется. — Жаль, что придётся скоро свалить. Я не везде могу писать.<br/>— Почему придётся свалить? — удивлённо выдыхает она.<br/>— Денег уже и на эту халупу не хватает, — признаётся он, не видя смысла что-то из себя строить.</p><p>Рей ничего не отвечает, возвращаясь в комнату, чтобы собрать вещи. Кайло не смотрит, как она собирается, не думает об этом, просто стоит на кухне с пустым стаканом и слушает, как она одевается, как выходит в коридор. Он стоит, почти не дыша, сжимая бедное стекло и, когда слышит, как захлопывается входная дверь, ощущает, как острый край лопнувшего в унисон двери стекла впивается ему в руку. <em>«Приплыли»,</em> — думает Кайло, усмехаясь собственной никчёмности.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><em>«Это лишнее»,</em> — передразнивает он сам себя, стоя ровно в шесть часов вечера у паромной станции и приглядываясь к каждой проходящей мимо женской фигуре. Она появляется за пятнадцать минут до отплытия парома, в белом брючном костюме, в компании своего кузена и кучи носильщиков, тянущих за собой бесчисленное количество чемоданов и коробок разных форм и размеров. Он не собирался её окликать, просто планировал постоять в толпе зевак, посмотреть, как этот паром взаправду уплывает в Европу с ней на борту, это было ему необходимо, чтобы сделать эту историю завершённой, закольцованной в своей голове, но она сама натыкается на него взглядом в толпе, словно его и искала. Рей улыбается, машет, что-то коротко говорит кузену и подходит к нему.</p><p>— Я почему-то знала, что ты придёшь, — сообщает она, что-то нащупывая в своей дорожной сумке.<br/>— А я не знал, — он не хамит, он просто действительно не был уверен, что стоит, до самого последнего момента.<br/>— Это тебе, — шепчет она, доставая какой-то конверт и протягивая ему, — откроешь, когда я отплыву.</p><p>Кайло удивлённо принимает конверт из её рук, ничего не отвечая. Паром протяжно гудит, предлагая всем пассажирам занять свои места.</p><p>— Мне пора, — сообщает она, слегка касаясь его руки.<br/>— Пока, — растерянно шепчет он, сжимая пальцами её вновь холодную ладонь.<br/>— Может, ещё увидимся, американец, — улыбается девушка, подмигивая, и направляется в сторону недовольного кузена. — Не планируешь осенью в Нью-Йорк?<br/>— Нет, — отвечает он её удаляющейся спине.</p><p>В этот момент он совершенно убеждён, что они видятся в последний раз. Или она сторчится на своей Фабрике, он даёт ей не больше года, или он подохнет от безденежья в этой дыре ещё раньше.</p><p>Кайло растерянно смотрит вслед уплывающему парому. Его покидают впервые, обычно это делал он. Покинул мать в Кентукки, перебравшись в Нью-Йорк, потом друзей, перебравшись в Гавану, потом других друзей и одну кубинку с красивыми глазами, перебравшись в Танжер. Он смотрит, как паром уплывает всё дальше и дальше, унося с собой веснушчатую девушку с такими же затуманенными глазами, как и тот Альбион, куда она сейчас направляется. Кайло внезапно чувствует себя каким-то маленьким, совершенно беспомощным, в нём просыпается странное желание оказаться Гулливером в стране лилипутов[22], вознестись над планетой, сжать этот оживший глобус с обоих полюсов по краям и сдавить, чтобы навсегда соединить два континента, уничтожив этот дурацкий Гибралтар[23].</p><p>Кайло вспоминает о конверте, который судорожно сминает в руке, бесцельно бродя по пирсу, останавливается, открывает его и обнаруживает там несколько бумажек. Он достаёт первую, на ней аккуратным почерком написаны её домашний адрес в Нью-Йорке с предложением переписки и номер телефона, вторая оказывается запиской: <em>«Не подумай, что я пытаюсь тебя как-то унизить или задеть, просто останься в той квартире, где тебе комфортно пишется, пожалуйста»</em>. Кайло трясущимися пальцами тянется за третьей бумажкой, ей оказывается выписанный ею на его имя чек на тысячу фунтов. Он смотрит на него, несколько раз моргает, яростно сжимает листок, морщась от пульсации в утренней ране, и выбрасывает на тротуар. <em>«Мать Тереза, блять,</em> — грязно ругается он, вспоминая о её порезах, — <em>себе бы лучше помогла»</em>. Он решительным шагом отходит на насколько метров, поворачивается и наблюдает, как прибрежный ветер, поддувает смятый чек к обрыву. Кайло передумывает и возвращается. <em>«В конце концов может кто-то найти и воспользоваться»,</em> — убеждает себя он. <em>«Так брось в море,</em> — науськивает его ядовитый внутренний голосок, — <em>рыбы не пользуются банковскими чеками».</em> Кайло затыкает его, распрямляет чек и аккуратно кладёт в нагрудный карман рубашки вместе с другими бумагами. Он оборачивается в сторону пролива, парома на горизонте простыл и след, Рен устало сутулится и направляется к другому бару, где они с Хаксом обычно бывают по субботам.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Кайло не использует чек для оплаты квартиры и съезжает в октябре 1962 г. к такому же бедствующему знакомому с другой окраины Тажера.</p><p>В ноябре 1962 — марте 1963 гг. он пишет более ста писем на домашний адрес Рей в Нью-Йорке, сжигая дотла каждое, как только оно выходит из-под его пера.</p><p>В декабре 1962 г. он начинает роман, где фигурирует веснушчатая англичанка со шрамами на левой руке.</p><p>В феврале 1963 г. он единственный раз обналичивает небольшую сумму с чека, чтобы перебраться в Париж.</p><p>В апреле 1963 г. на его марроканский адрес приходит письмо из крупного лондонского издательства «Ballantine Books» с предложением о личной встрече с главным редактором, о чём его уведомляет бывшая хозяйка телеграммой.</p><p>В следующий раз он встречает Рей в мае 1964 г. на открытии Биеннале в Венеции, куда его приглашает новый парижский знакомый, спустя два месяца после того, как его первый роман увидел свет.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>[1] Отель в центре Танжера. Известен тем, что в нём в разное время останавливались У. Берроуз, П. Орловский, А. Гинсберг и Дж. Керуак.<br/>[2] Спорная территория в Северной Африке, бывшие владения Испании, на которую претендуют Марокко м Мавритания, является одним из основных в регионе каналов контрабанды оружия и наркотиков.<br/>[3] Вид виски, производимый в США, на основе кукурузы, обладает красновато-золотистым цветом и долгим послевкусием.<br/>[4] Американский художник, продюсер, дизайнер, писатель, коллекционер, издатель журналов и кинорежиссёр, заметная персона в истории поп-арт-движения и современного искусства в целом. Основатель идеологии «homo universale», создатель произведений, которые являются синонимом понятия «коммерческий поп-арт». Подробнее почитать можно здесь https://www.gq.ru/success/andy-warhol<br/>[5]Населённый пункт в графстве Суррей, Англия.<br/>[6] Частный исследовательский университет, входит в «Лигу плюща». Располагается в Нью-Хейвене, Коннектикут, США.<br/>[7] Арт-студия Энди Уорхола в Нью-Йорке, активно действовавшая с 1962 г., культовое место для американского андеграунда.<br/>[8] Историческое и церемониальное графство в южной Англии, часть региона Юго-Восточная Англия, одно из так называемых «Домашних графств».<br/>[9] Музей искусства в США, созданный меценатом и коллекционером Соломоном Гуггенхаймом в 1973 г. Расположен на Нью-Йорке в пределах «музейной мили». Одно из старейших и самых посещаемых собраний современного искусства в мире.<br/>[10] Алкогольный коктейль, изобретённый в Венеции в первой половине XX века, представляет собой смесь игристого вина (традиционно просекко) и персикового пюре, часто подаваемый на праздниках.<br/>[11] Английский писатель и литературовед, занимался литературными исследованиями, особенно творчества Шекспира и Джойса, также сочинением музыки, литературным переводом и журналистикой. Наиболее известное произведение Бёрджесса — сатирическая антиутопия «Заводной апельсин».<br/>[12] Английский писатель-романист, автор беллетризованных биографий, путевых заметок и справочников для путешествующих, оставивший, помимо прочего, заметный след в журналистике и литературной критике. Наиболее известные произведения: «Сенсация», «Упадок и разрушение».<br/>[13] Американский писатель и эссеист. Один из ключевых американских авторов второй половины XX века. Считается важнейшим представителем бит-поколения (наряду с Алленом Гинзбергом и Джеком Керуаком). Ключевые произведения: «Голый завтрак», «Интерзона» Подробнее о битниках http://www.soc-mol.ru/encyclopaedia/subcultures/321-bitniki.html<br/>[14] Серия вооружённых династических конфликтов между группировками английской знати в 1455–1485 гг. в борьбе за власть между сторонниками двух ветвей династии Плантагенетов — Ланкастерами и Йорками.<br/>[15] Королева Шотландии в 1561–1567 гг., а также королева Франции в 1559–1560 гг. (как супруга короля Франциска II), претендентка на английский престол. Её трагическая судьба, наполненная «литературными» по драматизму поворотами и событиями, привлекала писателей романтической и последующих эпох.<br/>[16] Вторая жена короля Англии Генриха VIII Тюдора в 1533–1536 гг., мать второй правящей королевы Англии, Елизаветы I. Была казнена в 1536 г. по приказу собственного мужа.<br/>[17] Герцог Нормандии с 1035 г. под именем Вильгельм II и король Англии с 1066 г., организатор и руководитель нормандского завоевания Англии.<br/>[18] Серия военных конфликтов между Английским королевством и его союзниками, с одной стороны, и Францией и её союзниками, с другой, длившихся примерно с 1337 г. по 1453 г. Поводом к этим конфликтам являлись притязания на французский престол английской королевской династии Плантагенетов, стремящейся вернуть территории на континенте, ранее принадлежавшие английским королям.<br/>[19] Военный конфликт за гегемонию в Священной Римской империи германской нации и Европе, продолжавшийся с 1618 по 1648 гг. и затронувший в той или иной степени практически все европейские страны. Война началась как религиозное столкновение между протестантами и католиками Священной Римской империи, но затем переросла в борьбу против доминирования Габсбургов в Европе.<br/>[20] Крупный военный конфликт XVIII в., один из самых масштабных конфликтов Нового времени. Уинстоном Черчиллем война даже была названа «первой мировой войной». Войну считают колониальной, так как в ней столкнулись колониальные интересы Великобритании, Франции, Португалии и Испании.<br/>[21] Король Англии в 1509–1547 гг., сын Генриха VII, отец Елизаветы I. Генрих стал инициатором церковного раскола 1534 г. Король стремился к созданию особой английской формы католицизма, в которой он сам исполнял бы роль Папы.<br/>[22] Сатирико-фантастический роман Джонатана Свифта, в котором ярко и остроумно высмеиваются человеческие и общественные пороки.<br/>[23] Межконтинентальный пролив между южной оконечностью Пиренейского полуострова и северо-западным побережьем Африки, соединяющий Средиземное море с Атлантическим океаном.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Венеция из тех городов, где и чужак и местный заранее знают, что они экспонаты».<br/>© И. Бродский «Набережная неисцелимых»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Для бегства нужно твердо знать не то, куда бежишь, а откуда».<br/>© В. Пелевин «Чапаев и пустота»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Венеция, Италия, май 1964 г.</i>
</p><p>В следующий раз он встречает Рей в мае 1964 г. на открытии Биеннале[1] в Венеции, куда его приглашает новый парижский знакомый, спустя два месяца после того, как его первый роман увидел свет.</p><p>— Я, вероятно, этого никогда не пойму, — говорит он своему собеседнику, отворачиваясь от какой-то инсталляции из носков и яичной скорлупы.<br/>— Ты последний оплот нетленной классики в этом саду, — смеётся Митака, закуривая. — Хотя бы делай вид, что сопереживаешь.<br/>— Чему? — интересуется он, проходя мимо забрызганных акрилом зеркал.<br/>— Искусству, — разводит руками Допхельд.<br/>— Сопереживаю разве что его предсмертным мукам, — саркастически замечает Кайло, переходя к следующему павильону.<br/>— Пойдём к англичанам? — предлагает его собеседник. — Возможно, там тебя зацепит.<br/>— Что у англичан? — спрашивает Кайло без особого энтузиазма.<br/>— Сам ещё не видел, — отвечает Митака, — но знающие люди уже все уши прожужжали.<br/>— Тогда мне точно не понравится, — фыркает Кайло, останавливаясь у кипенно-белого здания, построенного в классическом колониальном стиле[2].<br/>— И тем не менее стоит хотя бы попытаться, — справедливо замечает Допхельд.</p><p>Они заходят внутрь, и Кайло моментально охватывает какой-то всевозрастающий внутренний дискомфорт. Пол, потолок, стены обиты чёрным бархатом, болезненный белёсый свет проецирует на одну из стен различные картинки, сменяющие одна другую столь быстро, что глаз едва успевает за них зацепиться: улетает шарик, улетают птицы, улетает самолёт, ветер уносит чью-то шаль, сдувает пух с одуванчиков, выброшенная из окна Линкольна[3] консервная банка катится по асфальту, капля пролитого масла медленно утекает со стола. Всё это — на фоне скрипки и клавесина протяжно рыдающих о ком-то или о чём-то. Этот простой непритязательный видеоряд будто бы заманивает зрителя вовнутрь самого себя, и вот Кайло уже сам утекает, улетает, убегает от чего-то или куда-то. Эта история непрерывного побега, выраженная столь простым способом, тем не менее останавливает бегущего напротив себя, задерживает его. Сквозь скрипку и клавесин доносятся порывы ветра, звуки двигателей, стук колёс поезда, гудки паровозов и тиканье часов.</p><p>— Что-то есть, да? — прерывает тишину Митака, за что Рен ему чрезмерно благодарен, потому что самостоятельно уже и не надеялся вырваться из этого гипноза.<br/>— Да, — соглашается он, нехотя отводя взгляд от экрана.</p><p>Его взор падает на позолоченную табличку, стоящую на постаменте у входа и гласящую: <i>«Ray, Escaped, New York, 1963»</i>. Кайло кажется, что бархатные стены чёрного зала сдвигаются и со всех сторон зажимают его грудную клетку.</p><p>— Мне нужно выйти, — хрипит он другу и выскакивает на улицу, едва не сбивая с ног двух пожилых дам, входящих в павильон.</p><p><i>«Просто Рей,</i> — успокаивает он себя, останавливаясь у скамейки напротив павильона. -<i> Никакой дополнительной информации вообще. Мало ли кто себя так может называть? Возможно, это даже мужчина».</i> Он поднимает глаза от тропинки, судорожно ища в кармане пачку сигарет, и застывает вновь. Она стоит в платье из разноцветных квадратов в огромных солнцезащитных очках, ладони и запястья покрыты плотными чёрными перчатками, рядом с ней курит пожилая американка, которую Кайло знает из различных фотохроник в журналах, выходящих в Париже по четвергам, Пегги Гуггенхайм[4]. Рей нервно затягивается и дёргано жестикулирует, очевидно, что-то объясняя своей собеседнице, та смотрит на неё доброжелательным и покровительствующим взглядом. Она почти не изменилась за эти два года, разве что отрезала свои длинные волосы под каре и немного загорела. Кайло резко разворачивается в надежде, что его не заметят.</p><p>— Рен, — слышит он голос друга, доносящийся со ступеней павильона, — ты в порядке?</p><p>
  <i>«Нет, он не в порядке. Он совершенно не в порядке». </i>
</p><p>— Если хочешь, останься ещё, — кричит он не оборачиваясь. — Я подожду в кафе у входа. Мне стало душно.<br/>— Хорошо, — кричит ему Митака в ответ.</p><p>Кайло закуривает, делая широкий шаг в направлении выхода из сада.</p><p>— Душно? — слышит он тонкий женский голосок из-за спины. — Такого определения своего искусства я ещё не слышала.</p><p>В тот момент, когда он оборачивается, ему кажется, что пульс достигает критической отметки в 200 ударов.</p><p>— Душно, — утверждает он, видя собственное растерянное отражение в глянцевых стёклах её очков.<br/>— Американец? — удивлённо спрашивает она, слегка отступая.<br/>— Южанин, — уточняет он, натянуто улыбаясь.<br/>— Вот так встреча! — смеётся Рей, сдвигая дужку очков на кончик носа и глядя на него своими лучистыми каре-зелёными глазами. — Не ожидала.<br/>— Я тоже, — машинально отвечает он, прищуриваясь.<br/>— Ну и как тебе? — интересуется она, улыбаясь. — Совсем душно?<br/>— Лучшее из того, что я сегодня здесь видел, — искренне замечает он.<br/>— Какие чувства пробуждает? — продолжает она свой допрос.<br/>— Желание свинтить отсюда подальше, — признаётся Кайло, слегка отводя взгляд. — Зачем чёрные стены?<br/>— Отсутствие пространства, — объясняет она.<br/>— Метафора к отсутствию цвета, — понимает он.<br/>— Да, — Рей согласно кивает.<br/>— И всё о побеге, — усмехается он.<br/>— Не правда, — вспыхивает она, пристально взирая на него. — Всё о любви.<br/>— Не увидел, — пожимает плечами он.<br/>— Плохо смотрел, — парирует девушка. — Скажи мне, американец, зачем вообще нужно искусство, если оно не о любви?<br/>— А остросоциальное? — интересуется он.<br/>— Оставим философам и экономистам, — отвечает она. — Искусство всегда извлекает любую мораль из любви, даже социальную. Так или иначе.<br/>— Мне кажется, — замечает он. — Это слишком узкий взгляд.<br/>— Не узкий, а интимный, — поправляет его она. — Впрочем, не возьмусь спорить. Что значит моё слово против слова автора бестселлера месяца по версии Нью Йоркера[5]?</p><p>Кайло чувствует себя так, будто она только что ударила его в пах.</p><p>— Читала? — выдыхает он, отводя взгляд в сторону павильона.<br/>— Читаю, — уточняет она, запуская руку в дамскую сумочку.<br/>— И как я сказал о любви? — интересуется он, наблюдая за тем, как она вытаскивает книгу с его портретом на оборотной стороне обложки.<br/>— Неплохо, — улыбается она, протягивая ему книгу и ручку. — Ну подпиши хоть, раз такое дело.<br/>— И кто сказал лучше? — ядовито интересуется его уязвлённое самолюбие.<br/>— Наверное, Кафка[6], — отвечает она, на секунду задумываясь.<br/>— Не помню, что он там сказал, — пожимает плечами Рен, оставляя небрежный росчерк на форзаце.<br/>— <i>«Любовь это нож, которым я копаюсь в себе»,</i> — цитирует Рей.<br/>— Как драматично, — закатывает глаза Кайло, возвращая ей обратно книгу, — но, учитывая твою историю взаимоотношений с ножами…</p><p>Он осекается на полуслове, чувствуя себя конченым кретином.<i> «Приревновал её к тексту Кафки, нахамил, задел живое»,</i> — мысленно перечисляет он список собственных сомнительных достижений за эти пару минут их диалога.</p><p>— Прости, — выдыхает Кайло после слегка затянувшегося молчания.</p><p>— У моего отца была коллекция, — пожимает плечами она, пропуская его колкость мимо ушей.<br/>— Какая коллекция? — не понимает он.<br/>— Коллекция ножей, — поясняет Рей. — Бабушка отдала её на какой-то благотворительный аукцион после его гибели. Там были охотничьи, наградные, именные. Разные. Я любила смотреть на неё в детстве.<br/>— Что случилось с твоим отцом? — интересуется Кайло, понимая, что совершенно ничего не знает о ней.<br/>— Дед зарезал его одним из коллекционных ножей в приступе неконтролируемого гнева, которые случались у него часто, — спокойно отвечает она.<br/>— А с дедом? — уточняет он, коря себя за бестактность.<br/>— Сидит в лечебнице уже скоро десять лет, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Не видела его с тех пор, как его забрали. Да это и бессмысленно. Говорят, он никого не узнаёт.<br/>— Меня тоже растила мать, — сообщает он, пытаясь хоть как-то перевести тему разговора.<br/>— А нас с кузеном бабушка, — задумчиво отвечает она.</p><p>Кайло решает не уточнять, что случилось с остальными родственниками. По крайней мере он точно знает, что один из них помог ему издаться, обеспечив его рекомендациями едва ли не всего высшего лондонского литературного круга.</p><p>— Я вообще-то должен бы был тебя поблагодарить, — начинает он сам эту скользкую для них обоих тему.<br/>— За что? — удивлённо интересуется она.<br/>— За рекомендации для издательства, — уточняет он.<br/>— Да брось, — отвечает Рей, слегка веселея. — Вообще-то мог бы и написать хоть раз. Я же дала тебе адрес.<br/>— Не смог, — честно отвечает он, краснея.<br/>— Ты же писатель! — справедливо возмущается она.<br/>— Эпистолярный жанр — не мой конёк, — парирует он.<br/>— Именно поэтому пока предпочитаю Кафку, — заливисто смеётся Рей. — Прогрессируй в этом направлении, американец.<br/>— Учту пожелания аудитории, — язвит он, снимая с себя невидимую шляпу и слегка раскланиваясь.<br/>— Ты здесь один? — вдруг уточняет она, озираясь по сторонам.<br/>— С другом, — отвечает Кайло. — Который, видимо, застрял в твоём павильоне.<br/>— Ну хоть кому-то там не душно, — искренне радуется Рей. — Будешь вечером в Harry’s[7]?<br/>— Да, — отвечает он. — Внезапно для самого себя меня начали приглашать на подобные мероприятия.<br/>— Сразу, как о тебе написал Нью Йоркер? — усмехается она.<br/>— Именно, — отвечает он, улыбаясь.<br/>— Наша слава идёт впереди нас, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Смотри, американец, скоро дамы на улицах вешаться начнут пачками.<br/>— Не вижу очередей пока что, — парирует он.<br/>— Это я всех разогнала, — весело подмигивает она. — Опасаются.</p><p>— Рен! — окликает его голос Митаки. — Я тебя уже обыскался. Прошёл до кафе и обратно.<br/>— Извини, — отвечает Кайло приближающему другу. — Заболтались.<br/>— Да я бы и сам заболтался, — ухмыляется тот, с интересом поглядывая на Рей. — Представишь?<br/>— Конечно, — слегка сконфуженно отвечает Кайло. — Допхельд, это Рей. Просто Рей. Рей, это Допхельд Митака, искусствовед и мой друг.<br/>— Та самая? — удивлённо интересуется Допельд, с недоверием глядя на девушку. — Рей, которая автор этого павильона?<br/>— Да, — смущённо улыбается она, протягивая ему руку.<br/>— Впечатлён, — отвечает Митака, прикладываясь губами к чёрной перчатке. — Думаю, в этом году главный приз останется за вами.<br/>— Спасибо, — искренне отвечает Рей, оборачиваясь в сторону павильона. — Пойду, наверное, подглядывать за зрителями.<br/>— А как же интимность? — удивляется Кайло.<br/>— Интимность интимностью, — смеётся Рей, — но любопытство-то берёт верх.<br/>— Думаю, недовольных не найдёте, — подмигивает ей Митака.<br/>— Приятно познакомиться, — кивает она ему, после чего обращается к Рену. — До встречи в Harry’s, американец.<br/>— До встречи, — шепчет он, наблюдая за тем, как она возвращается к своему месту у колоннады павильона.</p><p>— Давно с ней знаком? — отстранённо интересуется Митака.<br/>— Два года, — с наигранным безразличием отвечает Кайло. — <i>«Знаком»</i> — сильно сказано, конечно. Виделись в Танжере как-то раз.<br/>— Занята? — интересуется его собеседник, кивая в сторону непринуждённо беседующей с кем-то из посетителей Рей.<br/>— Да, — отрывисто отвечает Кайло. — Мной и, наверное, ещё кем-то.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Harry’s многолюдно и шумно словно на танжерском базаре в воскресный полдень. Кайло чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, окруженный итальянками в бриллиантах и их спутниками в чёрных фраках. Он здесь настолько же неуместен, насколько неуместной была Рей в том задрипанном баре с заблёванным паркетом и потёртой барной стойкой. Тем не менее его теперь приглашают в такие заведения, подписывают картонки с вензелями, тонко выводят чернилами его странный псевдоним, который он придумал себе несколько лет назад, опутанный сетями тоски, алкоголя, нищеты и нереализованности в Нью-Йорке. Кайло нервно одёргивает свой фрак, заказанный в Париже несколько месяцев назад специально для посещения подобных мероприятий в ателье Сен-Лорана[8]. Пока портной жаловался на зачастивших к ним американцев с их двухметровым ростом, он, стоя перед зеркалом, раздумывал, как вообще дошёл до жизни такой. Англичанка обнаруживается на втором этаже заведения рядом с барной стойкой в компании всё той же пожилой американки, с которой она стояла утром у своего павильона. На ней зелёное вечернее платье с почти вульгарным для её социального положения вырезом на спине, расшитое россыпью страз. Он пытается поймать её взгляд, пока она что-то рассказывает своей собеседнице отчаянно жестикулируя. Её каре-зелёные, лучистые глаза, которые он наконец-то может разглядеть в отсутствии солнцезащитных очков, лихорадочно блестят, заглушая переливы страз на платье, в них, кажется, нет и следа былого кокаинового дурмана, только какое-то почти безумное веселье и хаотично полыхающее пламя азарта, словно над туманным Альбионом и впрямь наконец-то взошло солнце. <i>«Не сторчалась»,</i> — констатирует он ошибку в собственном предположении почти двухлетней давности, вздрагивая, когда она резко переводит взгляд c собеседницы на него, и утыкаясь взором в собственные запонки.<p>— Американец! — кричит она через весь зал, махая рукой в его сторону.</p><p>Он усмехается, не поднимая взгляда, от этого крика и жеста в гробах, вероятно, завертелась вся английская потомственная аристократия. Слишком фамильярно, даже для Кентукки. Теперь, спустя четыре года жизни в Нью-Йорке, она, похоже, куда больше американка, чем он сам.</p><p>— Хэй! — радостно кричит она ещё раз.</p><p>Кайло поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь. Достопочтенная публика во фраках и вечерних платьях, кажется, пребывает в лёгком недоразумении от поведения этого юного потомка графских кровей, бармен, вероятно, списывавший здесь долги ещё самому Хемингуэю[9] с Джойсом[10] устало морщится, и лишь её собеседница-американка с неподдельным интересом глядит на него в оцепеневшем молчании бара. Рей выглядит ни капли не смущённо и крайне самодовольно, курносый нос с веснушками вздёрнут, лучистый взгляд глаз устремлён в его сторону. Кайло нервно сглатывает и делает короткий шаг в её направлении, опуская плечи, точно его ведут на эшафот.</p><p>— Ой! — выдыхает Рей, как только он оказывается в метре от них у барной стойки, вспоминая о правилах приличия. — Я же должна вас представить, наверное.<br/>— Да, — соглашается её собеседница.<br/>— Кайло, это моя прекрасная муза и учительница Пегги Гуггенхайм, — указывает она на пожилую американку. — Пегги, это мой хороший знакомый и стремительно набирающий популярность писатель Бен Соло, известный под псевдонимом Кайло Рена.</p><p><i>«Хороший знакомый,</i> — мысленно тянет про себя он это краткое определение, — <i>что ж, вполне исчерпывающе»</i>.</p><p>— Ооооо, — воодушевляется американка, пристально глядя на него. — Я читала статью в Нью Йоркере.<br/>— Вот как? — без особого энтузиазма отвечает Кайло.</p><p><i>«Ну разумеется, он теперь не человек, он теперь чёртова статья в Нью Йоркере»</i>. За последние два месяца девяносто процентов людей встречали его именно этой фразой о статье.</p><p>— Вас называют новым Фицджеральдом[11], — уточняет американка, приподнимая свой бокал с каким-то игристым напитком.<br/>— Сравнения излишни, — сухо отвечает он, подумывая найти и набить морду тому напыщенному молодому журналисту, который явился автором этого самого опуса в Нью Йоркере.</p><p>Статья, по мнению самого Кайло, вышла настолько звеняще посредственной, что он бы предпочёл, чтобы её и вовсе не было, хотя она, разумеется, внесла заметную толику в популярность его книги.</p><p>— Молчу-молчу, — заливается смехом американка. — Молодые дарования не любят, когда их сравнивают с предшественниками, знаю по собственному опыту.<br/>— Да, — не желая кривить душой, соглашается Кайло. — Не любят.<br/>— Оставлю вас, пожалуй, молодые люди, — отвечает пожилая дама, приподнимаясь со стула. — Давно бы следовало всех поприветствовать, но заболталась с Рей.<br/>— Увидимся, — кивает ей Рей с искренней улыбкой.<br/>— Приятно было познакомится, мистер Рен, — замечает американка. — С нетерпением жду ваших новых литературных трудов.<br/>— И мне, — сухо отвечает он, отдавая дань вежливости.<br/>— Легендарная женщина, — провожает Рей взглядом пожилую даму. — Её отец погиб на Титанике. Представляешь, как романтично?</p><p>Кайло морщится, не понимая, что романтичного можно обнаружить в замерзании тела в водах Атлантики почти нулевой температуры.</p><p>— Как ты слезла с кокаина? — интересуется он, задавая тот самый вопрос, который мучил его с того самого момента, как он поймал её взгляд в этом помещении.<br/>— Серьёзно? — усмехается она, удивлённо приподнимая бровь. — Это то, о чём ты хочешь меня спросить в этой обстановке в первую очередь?<br/>— Да, — слегка смущённо отвечает он, присаживаясь за барный стул, освобождённый Пегги.<br/>— Всё очень просто, американец, — подмигивает она ему, раскрывая маленький атласный клатч и доставая оттуда пакетик с чем-то непонятным. — Кислота.</p><p>Кайло закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь.<i> «Как банально. Самое модное веяние в поп-культуре Нью-Йорка. Она совершенно точно куда больше американка, чем он сам».</i></p><p>— Ты бывала здесь раньше? — интересуется он, переводя тему.<br/>— Пару раз, — отвечает она, — когда приезжала гостем на прошлые Биеннале.<br/>— Что посоветуешь взять? — спрашивает он, в лёгком недоразумении разглядывая барную книгу.<br/>— Конечно же беллини! — вздёргивает плечами она.<br/>— Не вижу здесь бурбон, — задумчиво тянет он, пролистывая страницы до перечня крепких напитков.<br/>— Ты что? — взволнованно шепчет Рей, поправляя чёлку. — Даже слова такого не произноси при этом бармене. Я опасаюсь, что он ещё более традиционен, чем моя бабуля-графиня.<br/>— Серьёзно? — смеётся Кайло, не представляя что может быть ещё более традиционным, чем чопорная английская старушка аристократических кровей, заставшая по молодости Викторианскую эпоху[12].<br/>— Бери бренди в качестве чего покрепче, — советует она, помогая ему обнаружить нужную страницу. — Но начни всё равно с беллини.</p><p>Она водит по списку наименований, комментируя каждое, узким указательным пальчиком, обтянутым плотной тканью зелёного атласа перчаток. Кайло почти не слушает, концентрируя всё своё внимание на тонкой полоске бледной кожи у запястья, где заканчивается перчатка.</p><p>— Может возьмём бутылку? — интересуется она, завершая свой вводный курс в культуру бренди и виски.<br/>— На твой вкус, — пожимает плечами он, нехотя отрывая взгляд от её кожи.<br/>— Как скажешь, — отвечает она и подзывает бармена каким-то очередным слишком фамильярным окликом.</p><p>Кайло вспоминает, что обещал Митаке, оставленному им на первом этаже заведения, присоединиться к какой-то компании знакомых искусствоведов, и мысленно извиняется перед другом, за то, что компания плюющей в лицо всем нормам общественного этикета англичанки, строящей из себя американку, ему нравится больше. Он подмечает, что она даже начала пародировать северный акцент в некоторых словосочетаниях, что слышится в её устах крайне нелепо.</p><p>— Представь, что бы сказала графиня о твоём поведении? — интересуется он, когда она вновь обращает на них внимание всего зала излишне громким хохотом.<br/>— Графиня в своей жизни видела вещи и похуже, — пожимает плечами Рей.<br/>— Зачем ты это делаешь? — интересуется он, не для того, чтобы задеть, а исключительно из праздного любопытства<br/>— Я же художник, — напоминает она. — Я просто хочу видеть реакцию зрителя, обратить на себя его внимание.<br/>— Это фарс, — понимает он, доливая бренди себе в бокал.<br/>— Конечно, — подмигивает она. — Фарс, вызов, в конечном итоге — арт. Всё это арт.<br/>— Ты ненастоящая, — продолжает он. — По крайней мере сейчас, а, может, и вообще.<br/>— Иногда бываю, — возражает она.<br/>— Например? — интересуется он, опустошая бокал в три глотка.<br/>— Например, когда голая, — отвечает она. — В том смысле и в этом.</p><p>Кайло давится обжигающим горло напитком и вздрагивает, будто бы это он только что изобрёл электричество, пропустив его сквозь себя. Он до последнего надеялся избежать этой темы, разговоров о Танжере, о том, что было той августовской ночью, кем и какими были они в ту ночь. Она смотрит на него пристально, с какими-то совершенно нечитаемыми эмоциями во взгляде.</p><p>— Душно, — отвечает он, хватаясь за лежащую на столе пачку Мальборо как за спасательную соломинку.<br/>— И опять тебе душно, американец, — усмехается она, — может быть дело было вовсе не в моём павильоне?<br/>— Твой хороший знакомый, — зачем-то говорит он, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу фрака, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить, сбившееся дыхание.<br/>— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает она.<br/>— Я вернусь, — отвечает он, бросаясь к лестнице. — Наверное.</p><p>— Кайло? — окликает его на первом этаже голос Митаки. — Куда же ты запропастился?</p><p><i>«Запропастился,  — хорошее слово,</i> — думает он, выбегая на улицу и едва не сбивая с ног швейцара. — <i>Хорошее, но не то. Попросту пропал»</i>. Он сворачивает в сторону набережной Гранд-канала[13] и закуривает, останавливаясь у стоянки водного транспорта. Вечерняя тишина нарушается протяжными всхлипами чаек и разговорами кое-где снующих туристов. Кайло устало смотрит на купола собора, расположенного на острове напротив, отдающие малахитовым блеском в вечерних сумерках. Его размышления прерывает звонкий стук каблучков по мощёной булыжником мостовой. Он поворачивается, ощущая резкую боль в шейном отделе позвоночника.</p><p>— Угостишь? — интересуется она, кивая в сторону пачки, которую он яростно сжимает в руке.<br/>— Конечно, — выдыхает он, протягивая сигарету.</p><p>Она принимает её, параллельно доставая зажигалку из клатча, и закуривает. Он вновь устремляет свой взгляд к малахитовым куполам. С Сан-Марко [14], расположенной всего лишь через арку, доносятся звуки оркестра и какофония звуков на языках всех стран мира.</p><p>— Может, к чёрту эти посиделки? — интересуется она, стоя слегка поодаль за его спиной. — Прогуляемся, американец?<br/>— Я должен заплатить, — отвечает он, резко дёргая руку к карману.<br/>— Я уже заплатила, — невозмутимо сообщает она.</p><p>Кайло отрывает взор от зелени куполов, встречаясь с зеленью её глаз и согласно кивает, будто бы у него есть какой-либо выбор.</p><p>— Куда? — интересуется он, вздрагивая от свиста крыльев пролетевшей совсем низко чайки.<br/>— Куда-нибудь, — отвечает она, туша сигарету о мостовую.</p><p>Они бредут в другую сторону от Сан-Марко, мимо каналов, мостов и питейных заведений, манящих вывесками. Она несколько раз спотыкается о булыжники своими туфельками, и он галантно берёт её под руку, стараясь мысленно игнорировать факт их вынужденной близости.</p><p>— Знаешь, где мы? — интересуется он, когда они оказываются настолько далеко от места начала их пути, что он теряет из виду все возможные пространственные ориентиры.<br/>— Примерно, — пожимает плечами она. — Этот канал должен выходить на Набережную неисцелимых[15], если мы сейчас свернём направо.<br/>— Свернём? — предлагает он, окидывая взглядом её растрепавшуюся чёлку.<br/>— Пошли, — соглашается она. — Ты же впервые в Венеции?<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает он.<br/>— Там хороший вид на ту сторону, — объясняет она. — Сейчас темно, но всё равно пойдём.</p><p>Кайло откровенно не силён в истории, но полагает что название набережной, на которой они оказываются, вероятно, связано с чумой, холерой или какой-нибудь ещё средневековой напастью, мучившей в своё время этот очень древний город.</p><p>— Красиво? — интересуется она, пристально наблюдая за ним, всматривающимся в другой берег канала сквозь черноту ночи.<br/>— Да, — коротко отвечает он. — Мальчику из Кентукки, поверь, в Европе почти везде красиво.<br/>— А что в Кентукки? — интересуется она.<br/>— Поля, фермы, куры, индюки, свиньи, — пожимает плечами он. — Ничего волнующего взгляд.<br/>— Я просто никогда не бывала, — буднично отвечает она. — Вообще никогда не была на юге.<br/>— Что тебе там делать? — справедливо замечает он. — В этой деревне?<br/>— У тебя там остался кто-то? — спрашивает она с любопытством.<br/>— Да, — отвечает он. — Мать, дядя.<br/>— Давно уехал? — продолжает она свой расспрос, словно её и впрямь сильно интересуют подробности его биографии.<br/>— Шесть лет назад, — морщится он от не самых приятных воспоминаний. — Сразу после окончания школы и смерти отца.</p><p>Рей молча кивает. Они проходят через какой-то мост и сворачивают налево к другому каналу, уходя с набережной. На блестящей чернотой водной глади стройными рядами с обеих сторон припаркованы разноцветные гондолы с позолоченными вензелями. Она внезапно останавливается как вкопанная подле одной из них.</p><p>— Устала идти? — интересуется он, вновь беря её под руку.<br/>— Всегда хотела угнать гондолу, — признаётся она, поднимая на него взгляд.<br/>— Ты шутишь? — вопросительно выдыхает он, глядя на неё как на умалишённую.<br/>— Почему? — пожимает она плечами, подходя ближе к пристани. — Смотри, мы на самой окраине центра. Ночь. Здесь никого. Немного покатаемся и вернём на место.<br/>— Я плавал на лодках несколько раз, — задумчиво тянет он. — Но мне кажется, что с гондолами всё сложнее. Этому же учатся с рождения.<br/>— Думаю, это миф, благодаря которому они задирают цены на свои услуги, — пожимает плечами Рей, хватаясь за край каната, примотанного к металлической балке.<br/>— Боже, — закатывает глаза Кайло, обдумывая, где конкретно на своём жизненном пути он свернул не туда, что теперь становится соучастником угона гондолы в компании самой прекрасной англичанки.<br/>— Смотри, — говорит она. — Как только я размотаю, ты спрыгивай внутрь и бери весло, а потом поможешь спрыгнуть мне.<br/>— Хорошо, — отвечает он, подходя вплотную к краю набережной.</p><p>Рей ловко разматывает канат своими тоненькими пальчиками, и он спрыгивает внутрь плавучего средства, обитого изнутри красным атласом, хватаясь за весло. Гондола слегка покачивается, и он тянет руку, помогая ей забраться.</p><p>— Греби, — командует она, присаживаясь на атласное сидение.<br/>— Куда? — безнадёжно интересуется он, оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>— Куда хочешь, — отвечает она.</p><p>Он с усилием цепляет воду веслом — их лишь слегка разворачивает в сторону пристани. Гондола ударяется носом о бетон.</p><p>— Они встают сзади, — спокойно объясняет Рей, — когда управляют.</p><p>Кайло, проклиная всё на свете, чувствует себя цирковым артистом, балансируя на краю этой нестабильной конструкции, когда пробирается с огромным веслом назад, за её сидение. Он вновь толкает воду веслом — их относит влево, ещё раз — они отплывают назад. Ещё раз — гондола поворачивается боком в сторону Гранд-канала.</p><p>— Давай, я сама, — раздражённо выдыхает англичанка, резко вставая со своего места.</p><p>Ещё секунда, и Кайло, теряя равновесие, заваливается назад, окунаясь в черноту канала, весло летит вслед за ним.</p><p>— Господи! — слышит он её взволнованный голос, выныривая. — Американец, ты порядке?<br/>— Да, — кряхтит он, выплёвывая какую-то то ли бумажку, то ли водоросль и проклиная тот момент, когда вообще согласился на этот безумный поступок.<br/>— Цепляйся, — шепчет она, когда он подплывает к гондоле. — Держись за вензель, я помогу.</p><p>Она встаёт коленями на деревянную лакированную поверхность судна, протягивая ему свою узенькую ручку в перчатке. Он хватается правой рукой за декоративный элемент в форме замысловатого завитка, пытаясь подтянуться. Завиток с треском отламывается, Рей инстинктивно вцепляется за его ускользающую руку. Ещё секунда, и они оба оказываются в воде.</p><p>— Боже, ну и вонь, — хохочет она, выныривая.<br/>— Очень смешно, — парирует он, пристально глядя на неё: на чёлке залипла какая-то водоросль, тушь расплылась тёмными пятнами под её глазами.</p><p>Кайло с досадой отмечает про себя, что она всё ещё самая прекрасная девушка из всех, что ему доводилось видеть. Они выбираются на берег, используя для этого ещё одну<br/>гондолу, примотанную к пристани.</p><p>— Вот и прокатились, — язвительно замечает он, подавая ей руку, когда оказывается ногами на твёрдой поверхности.<br/>— Зато поплавали, — смеётся она, подмигивая.<br/>— У тебя водоросль на чёлке, — парирует он, разглядывая пострадавший фрак.<br/>— А ты воняешь, — спокойно сообщает она.<br/>— Ты тоже, — усмехается он. — Знаешь, вот в Кентукки примерно такой запах и стоит целыми днями, особенно летом.<br/>— Ооооо, — тянет она, выбрасывая водоросль обратно в канал. — Не удивлена тогда, что ты уехал.<br/>— Нам обратно пешком, — напоминает он, прищуриваясь.<br/>— Вот дерьмо, — морщится она, снимая промокшие насквозь атласные туфли и забирая клатч, отставленный на пристани. — Ладно, пойдём, американец. Где ты остановился?<br/>— По ту сторону от Сан-Марко, — объясняет он. — Несколько кварталов.<br/>— Ко мне ближе, — отмечает она, — я в Monaco[16], дверь в дверь с Harry’s.</p><p><i>«Ну разумеется, она остановилась в самой пафосной гостинице города»,</i> — безразлично замечает он, стараясь не смотреть, как промокший насквозь шёлк соблазнительно обтягивает её худую фигуру. Они добираются до места их отправления почти бегом, раза в два, а то и три быстрее, чем шли туда.</p><p>— Рен! — удивлённо окликает его Митака, курящий вместе со знакомыми у дверей бара! — Ты куда?<br/>— Я потом всё объясню, — отрезает Кайло, следуя за ней в противоположную дверь.</p><p>Она с невозмутимым видом проходит мимо ошалевшего швейцара, в то время как он крадётся в своём грязном фраке будто нашкодивший школьник. Её номер на четвёртом этаже обставлен жёлтым атласом и антикварной, кое-где потёртой мебелью. Кайло чувствует себя как в музее, опасаясь прислониться хоть к чему-нибудь здесь находящемуся. Рей швыряет промокшие туфли в угол на старинный ковёр, туда же отправляет и сорванные с рук перчатки. Кайло с недоверием смотрит, как она расстёгивает замки платья на шее и оно свободно опадает к её ногам, девушка вышагивает вперёд одной ногой и пинает шёлк в сторону к туфлям и перчаткам другой. На ней остаётся тонкое белое кружево трусов и бесцветные чулки, прикреплённые к такому же белому поясу. Он отворачивается к входной двери, стараясь не смотреть, как она поспешно избавляется и от этих предметов одежды тоже.</p><p>— Американец, — окликает она его, — в ванную идёшь?<br/>— Ну после тебя, наверное, — бормочет он, поворачиваясь к ней с опущенным в пол взглядом.<br/>— Можем вместе, — предлагает она, будто бы для неё совместный приём душа с мужчинами, которых она видит во второй раз в жизни вообще, в порядке вещей. — Или тебе нравится вонять во фраке в коридоре? Запах родины как-никак.<br/>— Нет, — огрызается он, отдирая прилипший к рубашке пиджак. — Не нравится.<br/>— Тогда жду тебя внутри, — отвечает она, окидывая его взглядом и направляясь в ванную. — Я пока воду наберу.</p><p>Кайло растерянно избавляется от остальных предметов одежды, кидая их в созданную Рей кучу провонявшего тиной тряпья и направляется в ванную, задерживаясь на пороге на несколько секунд.</p><p>— Забирайся, — безмятежно сообщает она, кивая на эмалированную чашу.</p><p>Рен подмечает, что в его номере ванна гораздо меньше, но и эта слишком мала для него. Он садится, упираясь спиной в один край чаши и ступнями в другой.</p><p>— Какой же ты огромный, — присвистывает она, беззастенчиво разглядывая его обнажённое тело. Я здесь спокойно могу лечь.</p><p>Боковые края ванны стискивают его плечи так, что ему приходится поднять руки и положить их на бортики с обеих сторон.</p><p>— А ты? — интересуется он, стараясь не смотреть на неё.<br/>— Думала свернуться клубочком с другого края, — поясняет она, ставя одну стопу между его ног, — но раз это невозможно, то придётся сесть на тебя.</p><p>Кайло закрывает глаза, ощущая соприкосновение её ягодиц со своими бёдрами. Она садится в той же стороне, что и он, укладывая голову на его грудь. Он опасается, что стук его сердца навсегда повредит её барабанные перепонки.</p><p>— Слушай, — откашливается он, вбирая подольше воздуха в лёгкие. — Для тебя это вообще нормально?<br/>— Что это? — озадаченно интересуется Рей, подставляя стопу под струю тёплой воды.<br/>— Вот это вот всё, — не слишком понятно поясняет он, — для тебя нормально?</p><p>Она слегка съезжает ягодицами вниз к его коленям, оборачивается на него и смотрит так словно видит впервые.</p><p>— Ты слишком много рефлексируешь, — замечает она. — Впрочем, это обычное качество для хорошего писателя.<br/>— А ты? — сипит он, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение в голосе, в надежде, что вода покроет их раньше, чем стояк выдаст его с потрохами.<br/>— В этом и разница, — сообщает Рей, вновь возвращая свою голову на его грудь. — Я просто фиксирую картинку и её отражаю, а интерпретирует уже зритель. Художник работает как зеркало.<br/>— А писатель? — интересуется он.<br/>— А писатель — как кривое зеркало, — пожимает плечами она.</p><p>Он бы поразмыслил над этой фразой, если бы не накатывающее волнами возбуждение от близости её обнажённого тела. Рен выхватывает из воды её левое запястье и подносит к своему лицу, вдыхая аромат. На светлой, почти прозрачной коже красуются две новые толстые полоски шрамов, чуть выше того, который он уже видел, и несколько мелких, верхний из которых располагается уже почти у локтевого сгиба. Кайло закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшееся сердце.</p><p>— Рей из графства Суррей, — шепчет он, погружая её руку в воду.<br/>— Вот вспомнил, — заливается она смехом, — поэт-надомник.<br/>— Мы, наверное, переспим сегодня? — хрипит он, утыкаясь носом в её шею.<br/>— Фатальная проницательность для писателя, — сообщает она, — если ты понял это только сейчас.<br/>— А ты когда поняла? — интересуется Рен, усмехаясь.<br/>— Когда сегодня утром ты пулей пронёсся мимо меня, выскакивая из моего павильона и сообщая, что тебе якобы <i>«душно»</i>, — отвечает она.<br/>— Силы небесные! — театрально закатывает он глаза. — Твоя проницательность, кажется, граничит с оккультизмом.<br/>— Надо помыть голову, — сообщает она, забирая с края ванны какой-то стеклянный пузырёк с жёлтой жидкостью внутри и почти стёршейся этикеткой.<br/>— Надо, — соглашается он, одеревеневший, наблюдая, как она поднимается и переключает воду в режим душа.</p><p>Её ягодицы оказываются на уровне его глаз и он шумно выдыхает, зажмуриваясь. Когда Кайло вновь открывает глаза, она уже стоит с намыленной головой, забрызгивая его, смываемой пеной.</p><p>— Мне тоже налей каплю, — говорит он, подставляя ладонь.<br/>— Я сама, — отвечает она, промывая свои короткие волосы потоками воды.<br/>— Что сама? — непонимающие шепчет он.<br/>— Я хочу помыть тебе голову, — поясняет она. — Мне нравятся твои чёрные волосы.<br/>— Ааааааа, — тянет он, вновь зажмуриваясь.</p><p>Она направляет поток воды ему в лицо, и он чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы под теплом струй. Её пальцы аккуратно касаются его головы и она с осторожностью водит ими, вспенивая шампунь.</p><p>— Почему у мужчин всегда такие густые волосы? — риторически интересуется она у него.</p><p><i>«Всегда».</i> Кайло отчаянно не желает знать, волосы каких там ещё мужчин она когда-либо намыливала. Он резко распахивает глаза, обнаруживая её лицо всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего, и сокращает это мизерное расстояние за считанные доли секунды. Рей охает, когда его губы, касаются веснушек на её щеках и вцепляется рукой в намыленные пряди.</p><p>— Ты совершенство, — шепчет он, отрывая губы от её щеки.</p><p>Она смотрит на него, в растерянности моргая несколько секунд, приближается и слегка прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Кайло рычит раненым зверем, хватая её за подбородок. На протяжении этих двух лет он многократно представлял их возможную встречу, просчитывал места, варианты, ситуации и отчаянно клялся себе, что ни за что не войдёт в эту реку дважды. Но сейчас, когда она покусывает его губу своими маленькими белыми зубками, он мысленно посылает к дьяволу все против, оставляя только все за. Кайло с горечью понимает, что войдёт в эту реку дважды, и трижды, и четырежды, и вообще столько раз, сколько потребуется реке, сколько река его впустит. Он вырывает лейку из её рук и, не разрывая поцелуя, смывает остатки шампуня. Рен зажмуривается, она тоже. Пена стекает по его лицу, по её лицу, она закашливается, и утыкается губами в его плечо. Он кладёт лейку в воду и наскоро выжимает руками волосы, едва не воя от возбуждения.</p><p>— Полотенца? — резко спрашивает он.<br/>— У двери, — отвечает она, поднимая голову.</p><p>Он осторожно выбирается из ванны, оставляя мокрые следы на кафеле. Когда Кайло возвращается, обёрнутый полотенцем с другим в руках, она стоит в ванне, зачёсывая ладонью назад мокрые волосы, он резко, без предупреждения подхватывает её на руки и закутывает в белую махровую ткань, она утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Рен ногой распахивает дверь ванной, вынося её боком, и укладывает на огромную кровать, стоящую у окна. Атласное покрывало тут же намокает под каплями, стекающими с её волос.</p><p>— Иди ко мне, — шепчет она, глядя на него в некоторой растерянности.</p><p>Он согласно кивает и, вставая коленями на кровать, накрывает её своим ещё слегка влажным телом, приникая к губам. Они целуются долго, исследуя каждый миллиметр губ друг друга, сражаются языками за право выиграть в этом, очередном, раунде их битвы, она протяжно стонет ему в рот, вжимаясь бедрами в его пресс, Кайло нехотя отрывается, вглядываясь в её блестящие желанием глаза, он рисует от её нижней губы языком влажную дорожку, уходящую вниз, тянущуюся по её шее, ключице к соску левой груди. Она судорожно вздыхает, когда он вбирает в себя стоящий комок плоти, и выгибается на простынях.</p><p>— Американец, я… — шепчет она, вцепляясь ногтями в его плечи.<br/>— Шшшшшш… — отвечает он, отрываясь от груди и, поднося указательный палец к губам. — Я знаю, что ты.</p><p>Он проводит дорожку вправо, исследуя губами её левую грудь, потом вниз, выцеловывая каждый квадратный сантиметр бледного впалого живота, и, наконец, спускается к её промежности, вспоминая о той самой спасительной солёной влаге, которая однажды утолила его жажду в августовской марокканской ночи. Она уже истекает соками, когда он припадает к ней, слизывая капли её влаги с бёдер.</p><p>— Господи ты ж боже мой! — шепчет она, задыхаясь. — Ты протестант или католик?<br/>— Что? — в недоумении смотрит он на неё, на секунду отрываясь от своего занятия.<br/>— Ты протестант или католик? — повторяет она свой вопрос чуть более внятно.<br/>— Ну в крещении протестант, — задумчиво отвечает он. — А это к чему?<br/>— Я англиканка, — констатирует она очевидный факт. — Гореть нам в аду.<br/>— Так у католиков за это тоже горят в аду, — пожимает плечами он. — Поэтому давай будем считать, что мы коммунисты.<br/>— Почему? — прыскает она, пристально глядя на него.<br/>— У них нет ада, — поясняет он. — Только классовая борьба.<br/>— Или индусы, — шепчет она, перебирая ладонью пряди его волос.<br/>— Почему индусы? — удивлённо спрашивает он.<br/>— Кажется, — задумчиво тянет она, — то, что ты сейчас делаешь, одобряют только индусы.<br/>— И коммунисты, — смеётся он.<br/>— Коммунистам всё равно, — возражает она. — Им просто не до того.</p><p>Он ничего не отвечает, вновь припадая к её влажной плоти, пока она закручивает пальцами кудри на его длинных тёмных волосах.</p><p>— Боже, — шепчет она, когда он в очередной раз задевает языком её клитор. — Ты же…<br/>— Я же? — вопросительно интересуется он, аккуратно вводя в неё один палец.<br/>— Пожалуйста, — отвечает она, взбивая атлас покрывала.<br/>— Хорошо, — соглашается он, не желая сильно мучить ни её, ни себя.</p><p>Кайло слизывает её соль со своих губ, поспешно срывая полотенце с бёдер и вновь вычерчивает языком влажную дорожку, возвращаясь к её тоненькой шее, она призывным жестом распахивает свои бёдра, подтверждая свою готовность принять его. Он смотрит в её полуприкрытые глаза и гладит рукой растрепавшиеся на покрывале всё ещё влажные волосы, медленно погружаясь в неё. Девушка охает то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия и закусывает нижнюю губу, вжимаясь в него бёдрами. Он осторожно двигается, внимательно наблюдая за её реакцией, она вычерчивает ногтями на его спине какие-то одной ей понятные знаки, древние письмена, возможно, на санскрите[17], раз уж они вспомнили об индусах. Он толкается резче, она одобрительно стонет, обвивая его бёдра ногами. Её лицо в этот момент — невероятный коктейль развратной похоти и аристократического целомудрия, он сгибается на локтях и аккуратно целует её в висок, она распахивает глаза, и он несколько секунд наблюдает, как его лицо отражается в черноте её расширенных зрачков. Она резко сжимает его своими мышцами, и Кайло издаёт протяжный рык, утыкаясь ей в шею. Голубая венка заманчиво пульсирует на бледном полотне кожи и он, поддаваясь какому-то отчаянно влекущему инстинкту, кусает её, оставляя фиолетово-красноватый отпечаток зубов. Она вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, позволяя ему это сделать. Кайло в растерянности смотрит на синяк, ощущая себя вандалом.</p><p>— Быстрее, — умоляет она, вновь проводя ногтями по его коже. — Пожалуйста.<br/>— Конечно, — выдыхает он.</p><p><i>«Сколько река пожелает и как пожелает».</i> Он ощущает испарину на лбу, вбиваясь в её податливое, распростёртое под ним тело. Она стонет, кричит, рыдает, почти навзрыд, потом замолкает, затем шепчет что-то неразличимое для слуха и вновь срывается на крик. Он чувствует, что скоро финиширует в этой гонке, когда её мышцы вновь резко сжимаются вокруг него, а она сама прогибается в пояснице, оставляя своими свеженаманикюренными ногтями ярко-алые полосы на его плечах. Рей буквально трясёт в его руках, когда он, не в силах больше сдерживаться, изливается в неё, утыкаясь лицом в покрывало. Несколько секунд он приходит в себя, а затем, резко приподнимаясь, оглядывает её обнажённое, распластанное на покрывале тело, покрытое их потом, её выделениями и его семенем. Тонкая струйка спермы стекает промеж её бёдер аккурат на жёлтый атлас.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — шепчет она, растерянно приподнимая голову. — Куда ты?<br/>— Никуда, — обречённо отвечает он, укладываясь рядом с ней.</p><p>Они долго молча обнимаются, хаотично целуя друг друга в губы, в плечи, в ключицы, в мочки ушей, пока сон не настигает их на атласном покрывале. Постель они так и не расправили. Когда Кайло в последний раз смотрит в окно мутным взглядом, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, над Гранд каналом уже вовсю полыхает алое пламя зари, а откуда-то издалека, вероятно, с площади Сан-Марко разносится раскатистый звон колоколов, похоронный или венчальный. Он плохо различает. Словно это они сегодня были обвенчаны или похоронены.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Позавтракаешь со мной во Florian[18]? — интересуется она, завязывая пояс белого платья с накрахмаленными воланами-рукавами.<br/>— В чём? — усмехается он, указывая на валяющийся в углу слипшийся фрак. — В этом?<br/>— Кажется, Дэмерон что-то оставлял, — отвечает она, нахмуриваясь, — не успел забрать из химчистки до отъезда.<br/>— Твой кузен был здесь? — уточняет он, вспоминая высокомерное лицо кудрявого англичанина.<br/>— Да, — отвечает она. — Жаль, не смог присутствовать на открытии. Его любовник устроил какую-то истерику, и он срочно был вынужден сорваться в Лондон за два дня до начала Биеннале.<br/>— Любовник? — растеряно переспрашивает Кайло. — Он что? Гомосексуалист?<br/>— Ну да, — отвечает Рей, копаясь в чемоданах. — Тебя это смущает?<br/>— Нет, — поспешно отвечает Рен. — Вовсе нет.<br/>— Но это не открытая информация, — уточняет она. — Если что.<br/>— Мне особо и не с кем было бы ей поделиться, — парирует он.<br/>— Бедная графиня, — грустно продолжает Рей. — Мы её только расстраиваем. Последнее поколение нашего древнего загибающегося рода: внук гомосексуалист и внучка наркоманка.<br/>— Ааааа, — удивлённо тянет он, — то есть то поколение вашего рода, где отец заколол коллекционным ножом собственного сына было лучше?<br/>— Нет, — усмехается она. — Вряд ли. Но они хотя бы успели расплодиться. Вот, держи.<p>Она протягивает ему белые брюки со стрелками и бежевое поло.</p><p>— Не уверен, что я влезу, — отвечает он, пытаясь припомнить комплекцию её кузена. — Какой у него рост?<br/>— 5,6 футов или что-то около того, — пожимает плечами она.<br/>— Тем более не уверен, — говорит Кайло.<br/>— Ну ты попробуй, — предлагает она, — выбора особого всё равно нет.</p><p>Штаны ожидаемо коротки и едва доходят до середины щиколоток, поло так же коротко и в плечах трещит по швам. <i>«Но в целом,</i> — констатирует Кайло, — <i>жить можно». </i></p><p>— Короткие штанишки, — подмигивает ему Рей. — По лондонской моде.<br/>— Я похож на гимназиста, — закатывает он глаза. — Фрак, видимо, безвозвратно испорчен.<br/>— Почему? — интересуется она. — Ты здесь ещё долго?<br/>— Пять дней, — отвечает он с некоторой грустью в голосе.<br/>— В этом отеле очень хорошая химчистка, — поясняет Рей. — Дэмерону с поло убрали огромное жирное пятно от джелато. Сдай здесь, пока я не выехала. За два дня сделают.<br/>— А когда ты выезжаешь? — уточняет он с замиранием сердца.<br/>— Сегодня вечером в шесть отходит мой поезд до аэропорта, — отвечает она. — В девять у меня ночной рейс на Нью-Йорк.<br/>— Ааааааа, — задумчиво тянет он, чувствуя как сердце пропускает несколько ударов подряд.</p><p><i>«Ну разумеется она уезжает сегодня. Иначе просто и быть не могло». </i>Он растерянно смотрит на часы, отмечая половину первого дня.</p><p>— Иди сдай прямо сейчас, — торопит его она, — и запиши на мой номер, скажи, что заберёшь после того, как я выеду.<br/>— Хорошо, — кивает он, послушно забирая из кучи в углу коридора фрак, брюки и рубашку.<br/>— Я жду тебя у бокового выхода, — говорит она поправляя пряди волос, — это тот, который к Harry’s, а не к каналу.<br/>— Я понял, — сухо отвечает он, покидая номер.</p><p>На площади Сан-Марко ветрено и многолюдно, Рей выбирает уличный столик поближе к Базилике[19] и зажимает меню пепельницей, чтобы не улетело, голуби всех цветов и мастей бродят между столами в поисках, чем бы поживиться. К ним подходит крайне аутентичный официант в белом пиджаке, перчатках и с полотенцем на руке. Рей заказывает какой-то бисквитный десерт и кофе по-турецки, Кайло останавливает свой выбор на сандвиче с яйцом и джелато с шоколадным топпингом.</p><p>— Красиво, — отмечает он, вглядываясь в глубину площади, усыпанной народом и голубями.<br/>— Да, — соглашается Рей, улыбаясь.<br/>— Биеннале только вчера открылась, — говорит он. — Зачем так поспешно в Нью-Йорк?<br/>— Скоро экзамены в Йеле, — отвечает она. — Если я не получу бакалаврскую степень, это разобьёт графине сердце. Она и без того только недавно смирилась с тем, что я променяла Кембридж[20] и Оксфорд[21] на эту заокеанскую шарашкину контору.<br/>— Понятно, — выдыхает он, продолжая изучать взглядом площадь. — Она строгая?<br/>— Кто? — уточняет Рей, принимая кофе из рук официанта.<br/>— Графиня, — поясняет Кайло.<br/>— Нууууу, — задумчиво тянет Рей. — У неё свои представления о должном и сущем, скажем так.<br/>— Например? — интересуется он.<br/>— Например, — распространяется она, — знаешь, что она сказала, когда я улетала в Нью-Йорк?<br/>— Нуууу? — тянет Кайло.<br/>— Сказала мне, — продолжает Рей, — мол, делай всё, что хочешь, только не выходи замуж за американца.</p><p>Девушка заливается хохотом, Кайло поднимает на неё усталый невыспавшийся взгляд, выдавливая из себя нечто наподобие смешка, больше похожее на хрип.</p><p>— Не проводишь меня до вокзала, американец? — интересуется она, когда они встают из-за стола.</p><p>
  <i>«Что за странная у неё привычка сформировалась, всякий раз звать его проводить себя в долгий путь до какой-нибудь дальней точки земного шара после ночи секса?»</i>
</p><p>— Конечно, — выдыхает он, когда они подходят к арке, разделяющей площадь и центральные переулки.</p><p>Кайло угрюмо провожает её до отеля, кивает и отправляется пешком к своему.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ровно в пять он встречает её у стоянки водного такси рядом с отелям, она выходит в своём белом платье, приветствуя его и таксиста, подъехавшего к пристани на моторной лодке, за ней по пятам следует швейцар, навьюченный четырьмя чемоданами.<p>— Поплыли? — спрашивает она его, когда таксист подаёт ей руку, помогая спуститься в лодку.<br/>— Поплыли, — соглашается он, зашагивая следом за ней.</p><p>Они проплывают мимо покрытой кишащим роем людей набережной, оказываясь у пристани центрального вокзала примерно через четверть часа. Рей выпрыгивает из лодки, озираясь по сторонам. Кайло помогает таксисту вытащить её чемоданы и незаметно для неё расплачивается с ним, пока она что-то судорожно ищет в дамской сумочке.</p><p>— Вот, — победно сообщает она, когда он оказывается рядом с ней. — Монетка.<br/>— И? — удивлённо интересуется он.<br/>— Я должна бросить монетку, чтобы вернуться сюда, — поясняет она. — Так гласит поверье.</p><p><i>«Тогда кинь монетку мне в сердце что ли? </i>— беззвучно шепчет он губами, наблюдая за тем, как брошенный ей кусок металла волнует водную гладь. — <i>Хотя оттуда ты никуда и не уедешь в любом случае». </i></p><p>— Что? — переспрашивает она, подходя к нему.<br/>— Ничего, — пожимает плечами он и жестом подзывает носильщика. — Пошли внутрь.</p><p>До прибытия её поезда остаётся чуть менее получаса, и они устраиваются в привокзальном кафе. Рей берёт двойной эспрессо, Кайло, как настоящий американец — американо, они располагаются напротив друг друга за столиком на двоих и пьют кофе, почти не отрывая взгляда один от другого, словно пытаясь насмотреться впрок.</p><p>— Всё ещё не собираешься в Нью-Йорк? — интересуется она.<br/>— Нет, — отрезает он, отворачиваясь к окну.<br/>— Ладно, — отвечает Рей. — Может, меня в Париж занесёт волей случая.<br/>— Может и занесёт, — кивает он.</p><p>Скрипучий голос итальянки на ломаном английском дублирует информацию о прибытии её поезда. Рей поднимается и, уже стоя, допивает последний глоток остывшего кофе.</p><p>— Какая платформа? — переспрашивает он.<br/>— Девятая, — отвечает она.</p><p>На выходе из кафе их ожидает грузчик с чемоданами, Кайло сообщает ему номер платформы, и они следуют к путям.</p><p>В вагоне вместе с Рей оказывается немноголюдно: пара пожилых американцев, вероятно, летящих с ней одним и тем же рейсом, молодая итальянка, громко и эмоционально прощающаяся со своим мужем, и молчаливый юноша непонятной национальности, пристроившийся в самом конце. Кайло помогает ей закинуть чемоданы на верхнюю полку и располагается напротив, задумчиво глядя на перрон.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепчет она, касаясь его руки.<br/>— За что? — интересуется он.<br/>— Что проводил, — отвечает Рей. — Не люблю уезжать одна, когда никто не провожает. Будто бы из ниоткуда едешь.</p><p><i>«А вот и причина этой её странной привычки».</i> Они ещё некоторое время молча смотрят друг на друга, пока к ним не подходит проводница-итальянка, что-то быстро тараторя на своём языке.</p><p>— Что? — переспрашивают они вместе.</p><p>Она повторяет на ломаном английском, что поезд отправляется через две минуты и провожающих просят покинуть вагон. Кайло согласно кивает, поднимается с полки и молча направляется к выходу не в силах сказать ни единого слова прощания.</p><p>— Американец! — окликает его она уже в тамбуре.<br/>— Да, — отвечает он, нехотя оборачиваясь.<br/>— Напиши что-нибудь обо мне, — говорит она. — Если уж не можешь написать мне.</p><p>Он согласно кивает, улыбаясь. <i>«Это всегда пожалуйста, англичанка». </i></p><p>Кайло бредёт по платформе в сторону вокзала, когда поезд медленно отъезжает от станции и начинает постепенно набирать скорость. Он не смотрит в окна, опасаясь увидеть, как она ему машет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тем же вечером он устало бродит по Венеции, повторяя их вчерашний ночной променад от Harry’s до Набережной неисцелимых. На набережной он останавливается у того самого моста, который они переходили после, смотрит на противоположный берег Гранд канала, когда его слух пронзает какой-то внезапный щелчок. Он резко оборачивается в сторону моста, где фотографируется влюблённая пара напротив таблички с историческим названием набережной <i>«Fondamenta degli incurabili»</i> (<i>«Набережная неисцелимых»</i>). Он безразлично оглядывает фотографирующихся, подмечая их излишне растянутые для названия и истории этого места улыбки и задорные взгляды. <i>«Они улыбаются и смотрят так,</i> — думает Кайло, — <i>словно любовь и взаправду чем-то лучше чумы или же холеры взятых вместе и по отдельности. Словно надежда на исцеление всё же есть»</i>.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В оставшиеся дни своего венецианского вояжа Кайло ежедневно посещает Биеннале, где проводит по часу, а то и более, внутри её павильона.<p>В июне–сентябре 1964 г. Кайло дорабатывает свой второй роман, в котором фигурирует англичанка с веснушками и шрамами на руке.</p><p>В ноябре 1964 г. он сдаёт роман в печать.</p><p>В этот же период он вновь пытается писать на нью-йоркский адрес Рей несколько десятков писем, которые отправляются туда же, что и их предшественники.</p><p>В следующий раз он встречает Рей в Париже в декабре 1964 г. за несколько дней до Рождества.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания: </b>
  <br/>
  <i>[1] Венецианская биеннале — один из самых известных форумов мирового искусства, международная художественная выставка, проводящаяся раз в два года с участием международного жюри. Была учреждена в 1895 г. как «Международная художественная выставка города Венеции». На первой биеннале были представлены работы художников из 16 стран. Престиж биеннале вскоре достиг международного масштаба, а когда после Второй мировой войны, в 1948 году её регулярное проведение возобновилось, она стала площадкой общепризнанного международного авангарда. <br/>[2] Один из популярных архитектурных стилей среди современников, который вобрал в себя множество эклектичных элементов, относящихся к культуре разных народов мира, и сформировался в полноценный стиль строительного дизайна. В то же время его не причисляют к полноценным художественным стилям в силу исключительной эклектичности и вторичности.<br/>[3] Lincoln — американский автомобильный производитель, принадлежащий Ford Motor Company. Компания была основана в 1917 г. в Детройте Генри Лиландом, который ранее основал Cadillac, для производства авиационных двигателей. <br/>[4] Американская галеристка, меценат и коллекционер искусства XX века. Подробнее можно почитать здесь https://theblueprint.ru/culture/exhibition/peggy-guggenheim<br/>[5] Американский еженедельник, публикующий репортажи, комментарии, критику, эссе, художественные произведения, сатиру и юмор, комиксы и поэзию. Издаётся с 1925 года. Начиная с сороковых, большинство известных американских рассказов впервые публиковались в The New Yorker.<br/>[6] Австрийский писатель, широко признаваемый как одна из ключевых фигур литературы XX века. Большая часть работ писателя была опубликована посмертно. Его произведения, пронизанные абсурдом и страхом перед внешним миром и высшим авторитетом призваны пробуждать в читателе соответствующие тревожные чувства. Ключевые работы: «Процесс», «Америка», «Замок».<br/>[7] Культовый ресторан и бар в Венеции возле стоянки вапоретто «Сан-Марко», основан в 1931 г. Известен своими посетителями, среди которых в разное время были Э. Хемингуэй, В. Аллен, А. Хичкок, Ч.Чаплин, А. Онассис, П. Гуггенхайм.<br/>[8] Французский модельер, работавший в мире высокой моды с конца 1950-х до конца 1980-х годов, создатель модного дома своего имени. <br/>[9] Американский писатель, журналист, лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 1954 года. Ключевые произведения: «Прощай, оружие», «Старик и море», «По ком звонит колокол».<br/>[10] Ирландский писатель и поэт, представитель модернизма. Ключевые произведения: «Улисс», «Поминки по Финнегану».<br/>[11] Американский писатель, крупнейший представитель так называемого «потерянного поколения» в литературе. Термин «эпоха джаза» или «век джаза» был придуман самим Фицджеральдом и обозначал период американской истории с момента окончания Первой мировой войны до великой депрессии 1930-х годов. Ключевые произведения: «Великий Гэтсби», «Ночь нежна», «Прекрасные и проклятые».<br/>[12] 1837–1901 гг. — период правления Виктории, королевы Британской империи, Ирландии и Индии.<br/>[13] Самая известная протока в Венеции между островами лагуны, одним из которых является Риальто. Начинаясь с лагуны у вокзала, он проходит через весь город, повторяя перевернутую букву S и заканчивается, соединяясь с каналом Сан-Марко и каналом Ла-Джудекка у здания таможни.<br/>[14] Главная городская площадь Венеции. Логически состоит из двух частей: Пьяцетты — площадки от Гранд-канала до колокольни, и непосредственно Пьяццы (площади).<br/>[15] Набережная Дзаттере (Fondamenta delle Zattere), в прошлом набережная Неисцелимых (Fondamenta degli Incurabili) — набережная венецианского квартала Дорсодуро, самая южная в городе. Проложена вдоль канала Джудекка параллельно острову Джудекка. Набережной посвящено автобиографическое эссе Иосифа Бродского 1989 г.<br/>[16] Один из старейших и наиболее престижных отелей Венеции, расположен на набережной Гранд-канала.<br/>[17] Древний литературный язык Индии со сложной синтетической грамматикой. Санскрит считается одним из самых флективных языков мира.<br/>[18] Венецианское кафе, расположенное на площади Сан Марко. Florian считается самым старым кафе Италии, открылось в 1640 г., и является одним из символов Венеции. В разное время посетителями кафе были Гёте, Байрон, Руссо, Стравинский, Бродский и др.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Познакомившись в предыдущих двух главах с демонами Кайло, в этой главе мы знакомимся с демонами, которые терзают Рей, и они, поверьте мне, гораздо хуже, чем скучное фермерское детство в Кентукки, ранняя смерть отца, нищая юность в Нью-Йорке и скитания по свету в поисках заработка и собственного призвания.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Но вы сами знаете, что может случиться с человеком в Париже. Он или похищен бандитами, и тогда это конец, или же исчез по собственной воле, и тогда здесь замешана женщина».<br/>© А. Кристи «Большая четвёрка» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«что со мной будет дальше, Энди?<br/>мои мысли как катакомбы<br/>у меня вместо сердца бомбы<br/>силой в тысячи Хиросим<br/>у меня не осталось сил».<br/>© Е. Соя «factory girl»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Париж, Франция, декабрь 1964 г.</em>
</p><p>В следующий раз Рей встречает Кайло в Париже в декабре 1964 г. за несколько дней до Рождества.</p><p>Её притащил сюда Демерон сразу же после того, как вызволил из стен психиатрической лечебницы на Лонг-Айленде, куда она угодила в приблизительно в середине октября. Рей не может припомнить точной даты, только если посмотреть в бумагах о выписке, дни тогда причудливо сливались между собой в бесконечную серо-коричневую пелену вновь обострившего депрессивного расстройства, находившегося в стабильной ремиссии с тех самых пор, как она перебралась в Нью-Йорк, наивно полагая, что во всём было виновно серое британское небо, сдавливавшее тиски её слабого сознания со всех сторон.</p><p>Сейчас она совершенно точно не может сказать, что послужило отправной точкой. Наверное, всё началось в июле, когда в один из вечеров на Фабрике, она закинулась принесённым Роуз амфетамином, после чего у неё открылось внезапное кровотечение. Тёмные капли крови стекали вниз по бёдрам, окрашивая в алый цвет её белоснежный подол платья и бежевые балетки. Ей казалось забавным, что она перепутала кровотечение с приходом, будто завороженная наблюдая, как вселенная окрашивается в красный, точно <em>«коммунистический рай»</em> уже наступил на всей планете. Резкая боль внизу живота пронзила её усыплённый мозг не сразу и, если бы не Роуз, моментально сообразившая, что к чему, Рей, вероятно, так бы и умерла от потери крови, свернувшись калачиком на паркетном полу Фабрики в своём воображаемом <em>«коммунистическом раю»</em>. Уже в больнице, после того, как она пришла в себя, эскулап в белом халате сообщил ей о случившемся выкидыше. Самым примечательным во всём этом, если здесь и было позволительно искать нечто примечательное, было то, что Рей даже была не в курсе своего положения. Несколько лет наркотической зависимости и периодически обострявшаяся булимия[1] не способствовали сохранению женского здоровья. Отсутствие менструаций в течение нескольких месяцев было для неё вполне привычным делом, именно поэтому она даже и не обратила внимания на два пропущенных цикла, прошедших с момента их достопамятной встречи в Венеции. Предположение об отцовстве могло быть считываемым безошибочно, со стопроцентной вероятностью, Рей не была склонна к беспорядочным половым связям, скорее всего потому, что знала кучу куда более интересных способов умереть, чем от банального сифилиса, как моэмовская Милдред[2]. За ней водилось много грехов, но не этот.</p><p>Да. Июль стал отправной точкой последовавшего за этим кошмара. Август — сентябрь она пережила кое-как, по инерции, находясь ещё не во тьме, но уже в каком-то сумеречном состоянии. Осенние небеса Манхэттена гнили и разлагались над ней, но она продолжала просыпаться по утрам, работать над какими-то картинами, инсталляциями и кинолентами, тусоваться по вечерам на Фабрике, закидываясь амфетаминами или кислотой, смотря что удавалось раздобыть, а в конце сентября тьма забрала её окончательно и бесповоротно. Вероятно, она провалялась эти неделю-две в своей квартире без доступа к свежему воздуху и еды, а в тот самый злополучный день её истощённое тело обнаружила горничная, приходившая убираться раз в неделю. Рей лежала в остывающей ванной, окрашенной в цвет собственной венозной крови с так и оставшимся в правой руке канцелярским лезвием. Тьма хотела забрать её целиком, до последней капли крови, в буквальном смысле.</p><p>В лечебницу на Лонг-Айленде, располагавшуюся в здании постройки начала XIX столетия, её поместил Энди, <em>«фабричные»</em> встречались в её стенах едва ли не чаще, чем на собственных официальных и неформальных сборищах. Американская методика <em>«рехаба»</em>, ничем не отличалась от английской, которой её истязали в старшей школе, после того, как она совершила первую попытку самоубийства, всадив себе в руку единственный оставшийся от отцовской коллекции клинок. Её пичкали какими-то таблетками, кололи уколами, привязывали к кровати, обливали холодной водой, с ней по несколько часов беседовали седые профессора в очках и молоденькие кандидаты с толстенными блокнотами конспектов, а потом, неожиданно солнечным для атлантического побережья и этого времени года декабрьским утром, в коридоре лечебницы, сверкая будто коршун своими тёмно-карими глазами, доставшимися ему в наследство от матери-итальянки, появился 7-й граф Эффингем и сообщил всем этим профессорам и кандидатам, что всё, чем они занимаются — чушь собачья, что семь поколений графского рода Говардов лечили, но никого так и не вылечили — пусть уточнят у британских коллег — и что Рей просто нужен банальный отдых и смена обстановки. По прибытии в Нью-Йорк Демерон дал ей несколько часов на сборы, а уже через сутки их рейс Пан Американ[3] приземлился в аэропорту Парижа.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Если ты решила принять добровольное заточение, — сообщает ей кузен, — советую уйди в монастырь на острове Сан-Мишель[4]. Оттуда хотя бы вид красивый.</p><p>За две недели их пребывания в Париже Рей покидала апартаменты лишь трижды, на пару часов, бесцельно слоняясь по окрестным улицам.</p><p>— Я не могу, — равнодушно отвечает она, — я ж англиканка.<br/>— Господу всё равно, — замечает её собеседник.</p><p><em>«Как и в принципе всё равно на неразумных детей своих»,</em> — отстранённо думает Рей.</p><p>— Завтра отбываем в Суррей на Рождество, если ты вдруг забыла, — продолжает Демерон, — отпусти ты себя хотя бы на один вечер, пожалуйста.<br/>— Зачем? — пожимает она плечами, тараня взглядом огромную голубую вазу, расположенную на пианино.<br/>— Я вытащил тебя, — поясняет кузен, — потому что думал, что ты хочешь жить. Если бы я только знал, что ты желаешь умереть от тоски и круглосуточного лежания на диване, оставил бы в лечебнице.</p><p>Рей устало переводит на него взгляд, не представляя себе, как объяснить ему, что для неё весь мир — одна большая лечебница.</p><p>— Финн звал на вечеринку к какой-то своей знакомой из Сорбонны[5], — продолжает Дэмерон. — Можем сходить.</p><p>Она непроизвольно морщится при одном лишь упоминании имени его темнокожего любовника, в начале десятилетия перебравшегося с родителями во Францию из Сенегала после распада колониальной империи. Морщится, разумеется, вовсе не из-за его цвета кожи. Судя по слезам Дэмерона, которые ей приходилось утирать в моменты их редких встреч, Финн представлял из себя редкий взрывоопасный коктейль из истерик и претензий. Она давно пришла к выводу, что тот занимается банальным выкачиванием денег из её кузена и, что самое ценное, душевного здоровья, которого у Дэмерона было хоть и поболее, чем у неё, но тоже, очевидно, не в избытке. Нет. Не с их семейным анамнезом. Увы.</p><p>— Если ты настаиваешь, — безразлично тянет она, так и не меняя своего положения на диване.<br/>— Настаиваю, — согласно кивает кузен.<br/>— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Рей, — как скажешь.</p><p>Ей действительно всё равно. Она напичкана назначенными ей при выписке таблетками по самое не хочу. Рей уже и не различает, что говорит она, что говорит тьма, никак не желающая её отпускать, а что говорят селективные ингибиторы[6], поработившие её нервную систему и психические реакции.</p><p>— Уверен, что хочешь оказаться в Суррее на Рождество? — переводит она тему. — Может, хотя бы в Лондоне?<br/>— Графиня сообщила, что это, вероятно, её последнее Рождество, — устало отвечает ей кузен. — Считаю, что наш долг…<br/>— Господи, Дэмерон, — прерывает его Рей, — неужели тебя всё ещё можно на это купить? Это уже пятнадцатое её <em>«последнее Рождество»</em> только на моей памяти. Я уж молчу про то, что каждый её день рождения — <em>«юбилей»</em>.</p><p>Графиня умирала и справляла юбилеи куда чаще, чем у Рей случались менструации.</p><p>— Я пообещал, что мы будем, — разводит руками её собеседник.</p><p><em>«Глава номер 1289: Дэмерон, графиня и слово джентльмена. Те же, там же»,</em> — Рей скептически закатывает глаза и слегка приподнимается с дивана.</p><p>— Будешь готова к семи? — интересуется кузен, прерывая этот, очевидно, не самый приятный для него разговор.<br/>— Буду, — безразлично кивает Рей, вновь перемещая свой взгляд на вазу.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Она узнаёт его со спины. И это самая простая, самая очевидная, не требующая никаких дополнительных уточнений загадка в её жизни. 6,3 фута роста, чёрные неаккуратно уложенные волосы с небольшим завитком и широченные плечи. Это было просто, слишком просто. Она оборачивается в сторону кузена и его любовника, о чём-то увлечённо болтающих с белокурой хозяйкой квартиры, и вновь переводит свой взор на него. Он стоит лицом к столу с напитками, опустив взгляд вниз и зажав в руке стакан красноватого кукурузного пойла. <em>«Бурбон — его последняя неразрывная связь с Кентукки»</em> — отстранённо думает она. Ей бы развернуться и уйти, чтобы потом не видеть, как он щенком, навеки покидаемым хозяином, наблюдает за её очередным побегом.</p><p>— С наступающим, американец, — тянет Рей нараспев, не желая отказывать себе смутном удовольствии помучить. Не его. Нет. Себя.</p><p>Ощущение это сродни порезам, которые она себе наносит во время очередных приступов, только чуть более острое, сопоставимое с одним из тех персидских клинков, которые продала суеверная графиня. Стакан бурбона со звонким звуком приземляется на паркет, обдавая кукурузным пойлом его чёрные лакированные ботинки. Он резко оборачивается, едва не поскальзываясь на собственноручно организованной луже. В его непроницаемо чёрных глазах отражаются сотни рождественских огней ели, установленной в зале напротив стола. Он смотрит на неё не моргая, будто не узнавая никаких характерных черт. В ней действительно мало что осталось от той задорной девочки, которая полгода назад выныривала из вонючего венецианского канала с водорослью на чёлке. Да что уж там? Почти ничего не осталось, только чёлка.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он, растерянный и взволнованный, — привет.</p><p><em>«Я убила твоего ребёнка, закинувшись амфетамином, и наблюдала за тем, как он вытекает из меня кровавой лужей, думая, что это приход, и Нью-Йорк захватили коммунисты», </em> — бормочет она про себя. Похоже на какую-то страшилку, одну из тех, которые им с Дэмероном под покровом ночи рассказывала молодая няня-шотландка, когда графиня видела уже десятый сон в своей половине дома. <em>«И когда же это её жизнь умудрилась превратиться в страшилку, а мир вокруг — в лечебницу?»</em> <em>«Где-то между обнаруженным в четырнадцать в гостиной дедом, с окровавленным ножом хохочущим над пока ещё живым, обдолбанным опиатами телом своего сына, её отца, и найденным всё в той же гостиной в шестнадцать повешенным на старинной люстре телом матери, так до конца и не пришедшей в себя после кончины супруга». </em></p><p>— Привет, — выдыхает она, ощущая, как её тьма медленно отступает под чернотой его пристального взгляда.<br/>— Как ты? — удивлённо шепчет он.</p><p>Этот вопрос — лучший комплимент её внешности. Она прекрасно знает, что краше только в гроб кладут, но её и туда не пустили, приказали жить долго и здравствовать.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — это произносит Рей, та самая, которая лжёт.<br/>— Давно в Париже? — вежливо интересуется он.<br/>— Две недели, — это говорят селективные ингибиторы, ответственные за то, чтобы она не выпрыгнула сейчас прилюдно из окна.<br/>— Когда уезжаешь? — его голос дрожит натянутой струной виолончели.<br/>— Завтра вечером, поэтому уведи меня отсюда и делай всё, что хочешь. Хочешь, покажи мне Париж. Хочешь, почитай мне свой новый роман. Хочешь, трахни, где угодно и как угодно. Я чуть больше двух недель как из лечебницы, где провалялась два месяца после попытки суицида, перед этим умертвив твоего ребёнка в себе убойной дозой амфетаминовых солей, — а вот это вот всё тараторит её сбивающимся тоненьким голоском тьма, которая никогда не лжёт, в отличие от самой Рей и селективных ингибиторов.</p><p>Кайло вжимается в стол с напитками, отшатываясь от неё будто от прокажённой. И Рей понимает, что её главный женский талант — это не томный голос с хрипотцой и не умение <em>«стрелять глазками»</em>. Её самый примечательный, выдающийся женский талант в другом — в умении эффектно появляться. Он не может пойти за ней сейчас. Совершенно точно не может. В противном случае ему уготовано место в той же лечебнице подле неё. Он за два с половиной года их знакомства не соизволил написать ей ни единого письма. Сейчас он просто отвернётся и попросит её более не выпивать этим вечером. Это просто такой психиатрический эксперимент. Она проверяет его на вменяемость. Рей не без интереса наблюдает за его плотно сжатыми скулами и гуляющими по щекам желваками. Он резко отодвигается от стола в её направлении и запихивает ботинком осколки стакана под стол, протягивая ей руку.</p><p>— Пойдём, — уже более спокойным голосом отвечает ей Кайло.<br/>— Куда, американец? — непонимающе шепчет она.</p><p>Он не прошёл проверку.</p><p>— Куда скажешь, — пожимает плечами он, всё так же стоя с протянутой рукой.</p><p>Она дотрагивается до него левой ладонью, только сейчас понимая, что забыла надеть перчатки. Он резко хватает её за запястье, разворачивая руку тыльной стороной и морщится при виде огромного продольного шрама двухмесячной давности, после чего слегка притягивает её к себе. Всё это в переполненном людьми зале, который они покидают почти бегом, потому что она едва успевает за его широкими стремительными шагами. Дэмерон нагоняет их уже у самого выхода из квартиры.</p><p>— Рей! — кричит он во весь коридор.</p><p>Они молча оборачиваются, встречаясь с полыхающим взглядом её кузена.</p><p>— Какого? — продолжает тот, тяжело дыша.</p><p>Она смотрит на Дэмерона несколько секунд и ударяется в слёзы, отпуская ладонь Кайло и следующим же движением крепко обнимая того обеими руками. Американец сдавленно вздыхает и в растерянности переводит взгляд с её родственника на неё.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она, — пожалуйста. Отпусти меня с ним. Хорошо?<br/>— Рей, — произносит её кузен в смятении.<br/>— Не забирай! — всхлипывает она. — Не забирай, не надо.<br/>— Господи, — взволнованно отвечает Дэмерон, — да я же… Я же просто испугался. Ты так быстро побежала. Так. Ладно. Вот дерьмо!</p><p>Кайло резко вздрагивает в её объятиях, словно совершенно не ожидал услышать столь грязного ругательства из графского рта её родственника.</p><p>— С тобой бесполезно сейчас говорить, — продолжает Дэмерон.</p><p>Рей лишь сдавленно всхлипывает, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к американцу.</p><p>— Так, парень, — кузен окидывает растерянным взглядом Кайло, — она сейчас немножко не в себе.<br/>— Я уже понял, — согласно кивает тот. — Кайдел.</p><p>Рей припоминает, что именно так звучит имя хозяйки этой квартиры.</p><p>— Что Кайдел? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дэмерон.<br/>— Кайдел знает мой адрес, если что, — поясняет Рен, — и телефон.<br/>— Хорошо, — согласно кивает её кузен, — слушай, у неё бывало такое раньше, похожее, но не так сильно. Последние три года вообще всё нормально было относительно, а сейчас это худшее её состояние за все годы. Как сорвало. Я уж сам и не знаю что… Если можешь ей помочь, то помоги.</p><p>Рей молча слушает, как они её обсуждают, продолжая вжиматься в Кайло.</p><p>— Напиши мне ваш местный адрес тоже, — просит американец, — хорошо? Чтобы я знал, куда её доставить, если что.<br/>— Конечно, — соглашается Демерон, обнаруживая на тумбочке у шкафов карандаш и блокнот.</p><p>Рей внимательно наблюдает, как кузен своими длинными аристократическими пальцами осторожно вырывает лист из блокнота, записывает адрес их апартаментов и протягивает Кайло. Тот благодарно кивает, забирая бумагу, и прячет её в нагрудном кармане пиджака.</p><p>— Где твоё пальто? — переводит он свой взгляд на Рей.</p><p>Она молча указывает на шубу, висящую на плечиках рядом со входом. Кайло помогает ей одеться, влезает в чёрное шерстяное пальто, и они оказываются на улице, провожаемые абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом Дэмерона.</p><p>— Куда тебя теперь? — интересуется он, посылая горячий пар в морозный воздух.<br/>— Куда хочешь, — безразлично отвечает она.</p><p>Ей и правда всё равно, если вместе с ним.</p><p>— Погуляем? — спрашивает он, крепко сжимая её моментально заледеневшие без перчаток пальчики.<br/>— Пойдём, — согласно кивает она. — Покажи мне свой Париж.</p><p>Они сворачивают с улицы Ренн, на бульвар Сен-Жермен[7], проходя мимо сотен рождественских огней, гирлянд и искусственных ветвей елей, которыми украшены местные лавки, магазинчики и кафе. Она прячет замёрзшие пальцы правой руки в карман шубы, пока он греет своей чёрной перчаткой её левую. Они останавливаются на пересечении бульваров Сен-Жермен и Распай[8].</p><p>— Хочешь чего? — в растерянности спрашивает Кайло, указывая на неоновые вывески ресторанов и баров.</p><p>Рей удивлённо смотрит на тёмные окна закрытой пекарни, задумываясь. Она знает, что по распорядку дня ей необходимо завтракать, обедать, ужинать и принимать пятичасовой чай. У неё за плечами пять лет стажа булимички и довольно сложных взаимоотношений с едой в принципе. Рей вглядывается в какой-то плакат на стекле пекарни, на котором изображена девушка, поедающая аппетитный круассан. Она вздрагивает, впервые за эти три долгих месяца тьмы, ощущая накатывающее желание хотя бы чего-то.</p><p>— Где можно купить миндальный круассан? — спрашивает она, поднимая на него взгляд.<br/>— Пекарни обычно работают до четырёх, — разводит он руками. — Сейчас только рестораны и бары.</p><p>Девушка понимающе кивает и впивается взглядом в бульварную плитку.</p><p>— Дай мне пятнадцать минут, хорошо? — просит он, решительным шагом направляясь к остановке такси, находящейся на противоположной стороне перекрёстка. — Я знаю, где достать.</p><p>И Рей впервые с июля чувствует улыбку на собственных, аккуратно обведённых сливовой помадой губах. <em>«В Нью-Йорке с этой фразы обычно начинаются поиски дозы, в Париже — круассанов после четырёх. Ох уж этот Старый свет».</em> Кайло помогает ей усесться в такси и называет на довольно корявом, но беглом французском какой-то незнакомый ей адрес, хотя она в Париже раз десятый или даже более того.</p><p>— Сейчас всё будет, — обнадёживающе кивает он, втискиваясь со своим огромным ростом на заднее сидение рядом с ней.<br/>— Спасибо, — неловко улыбается она, сжимая пальчиками его руку.</p><p>Разумеется, она спокойно пережила бы без этого круассана сегодняшний вечер, но его забота обескураживает, провоцируя приливы тепла где-то внизу живота. Пятнадцать минут спустя они оказываются в арабском квартале, что Рей понимает по характерным вывескам и особой смеси запахов острого перца и эфирных масел, когда выходит из машины, пока Кайло рассчитывается с таксистом.</p><p>— Пойдём, — кивает он ей, подавая руку.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Она берёт его под локоть и молча повинуется направлению заданного им движения, сопровождаемая удивлёнными взглядами местной публики в своей шубе и со сверкающими в ушах увесистыми бриллиантами. Рей знает, о чём они все думают. <em>«Редкая птичка».</em> Так о ней думают почти в любом обществе. <em>«Разумеется редкая, </em>— мысленно отвечает она. — <em>Где вы ещё видели птичку без крыльев?»</em> Странно то, что он до сих пор не задаёт ей ни единого вопроса: ни про выкидыш, ни про депрессию, ни про суицид, ни про лечебницу. Хотя имеет на них полное право. Он просто ведёт её за круассаном по узким мощеным улочкам арабского квартала.</p><p>Они заходят в какую-то пекарню, приветствуемые дружелюбным и слегка удивлённым хозяином-алжирцем. Кайло просит для неё круассан и какую-то тарталетку с лимоном и меренгой, которую, по его заверениям, она просто обязана попробовать. Рей не возражает, принимая из его рук сладости. Она стоит, сверкая бриллиантами, посреди арабского квартала и вгрызается зубами в слоёное тесто, опадающее градом мелких крошек на её шубу. Он слегка улыбается, внимательно наблюдая за ней и держа в руках меренговую тарталетку.</p><p>— Вкусно? — уточняет американец, когда она утирает указательным пальчиком миндальный крем, растапливающий сливовую помаду на губах.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает она. — Хочешь?</p><p>Он отрицательно качает головой, протягивая ей салфетку. Рей отстраняется от круассана, ощущая прилив тьмы, которая требует того же, что и сама Рей. Она отчаянным шагом сокращает расстояние между ними, слизывая капельку крема с круассана, поднимается на носки и кладёт свободную руку ему на затылок притягивая к себе. Он не сопротивляется, когда она целует его со вкусом миндаля, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу и после, проводя языком по верхней. Кайло аккуратно подхватывает её под талию, углубляя поцелуй, и Рей сдавленно охает в распахнутый рот, цепляясь рукой за чёрную шерстяную ткань его пальто.</p><p>— Вкусно, да, — соглашается он, отстраняясь, чтобы отдышаться.</p><p>Она аккуратно кладёт в рот остатки выпечки, ощущая собственное участившееся сердцебиение где-то внизу живота.</p><p>— И далеко ты живёшь? — уточняет она, как только с круассаном покончено.<br/>— Отсюда далеко, — отвечает он, нервно приглаживая растрёпанные волосы рукой. — Надо на такси.</p><p>Рей согласно кивает, и они отправляются в сторону стоянки, по дороге она поглощает тарталетку, оказавшуюся и вправду очень необычной. Впервые чувствовать вкус пищи спустя три месяца кажется ей чем-то волнующим.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он снимает квартиру в Седьмом округе[9], на несколько кварталов вглубь от набережной Сенны. <em>«Довольно престижный район»,</em> — радуется за него Рей, оглядывая здание постройки начала прошлого столетия, украшенное лепниной в стилистике ампира.</p><p>— Второй этаж, слева от лестницы, — бросает ей Кайло, распахивая парадную дверь.</p><p>Рей проходит вперёд и следует в указанном направлении, чувствуя его горячее дыхание позади себя.</p><p>— Ну здесь получше, чем в Танжере, — усмехается он, когда они оказываются в заставленном книжными шкафами коридоре его квартиры.<br/>— Мне и там было нормально, американец, — пожимает плечами она.<br/>— Неужели? — вздёргивает бровью он.</p><p>Рей в действительности одинаково дискомфортно как в увешенной золотыми подсвечниками и старинными портретами предков обеденной зале их родового поместья в Суррее, так и в обшарпанных бруклинских квартирах с ползающими по всем наличествующим поверхностям тараканами её коллег по художественному цеху в Нью-Йорке. Ровно как и Дэмерону, она ему не объяснит, что, когда весь мир для тебя — лечебница, тебе в общем-то глубоко плевать на антураж.</p><p>— Опять переспим сегодня? — спрашивает он, напоминая ей о том самом их диалоге в ванной венецианского отеля полугодовой давности.</p><p>Он неаккуратен и балансирует сейчас на самом тонком краю тьмы её сознания, но Рей прощает ему это, чувствуя, как он сам сжимается ржавой металлической пружиной от напряжения, воцарившегося в коридоре его съёмного жилища.</p><p>— На твоё усмотрение, — отвечает она, скидывая с себя шубу и аккуратно устанавливая ботильоны на придверный коврик.<br/>— Слишком низко делать это с тобой, когда ты в таком состоянии, — заключает он, зажигая свет в коридоре.</p><p>Рей пристально смотрит на него, аккуратно дёргая на спине замок и ощущая кожей, как синяя органза платья опадает к её ногам. Кайло шумно выдыхает встречаясь взглядом с кружевом белья и чулков на её излишне худощавом теле.</p><p>— Ты же убьёшь меня когда-нибудь, — констатирует он, ударяя себя ладонью по лбу.<br/>— Да брось, — непроизвольно улыбается она, — я и себя-то не смогла.<br/>— Ты опять уедешь, — рассуждает он сам с собой, — и я даже не буду знать, увижу ли тебя когда-либо вновь или нет.<br/>— Жизнь длинная, — замечает Рей, — а Земля круглая.<br/>— Длинная? — переспрашивает он в смятении. — Ты пыталась убить себя несколько месяцев назад.<br/>— Ты слишком много рефлексируешь, — приводит она тот же самый аргумент, что и тогда в Венеции, — расслабься.</p><p>Он ничего не отвечает, избавляясь от пиджака и делая неловкий шаг в её направлении. Рей встречает его, забираясь под рубашку всё ещё озябшими после пребывания на морозе пальцами. Кайло вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Она медленно водит рукой, вбирая в себя тепло его живота и груди. Тьма, заманившая её сюда, отступает, бессильная перед этим жаром, проясняя сознание. Рей аккуратно расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке снизу вверх: одну, вторую, третью и далее по очереди, пока не добирается до самой шеи, на которой нервно пульсирует голубая венка. Кайло сглатывает, прикрывая глаза, и она, опуская взгляд вниз, визуально различает его набухшую под шерстяными костюмными брюками плоть. Осознание того, что он хочет её даже такой, худой, изрезанной лезвиями, истерзанной морально, ужасно бледной, пронзает прояснившееся сознание сладкой истомой, растекающейся внизу живота. Рей осторожно спускает рубашку с его плеч, припадая губами к левому ребру, словно Ева, благодарящая своего Адама, за то, что просто жива. Он рваными движениями стаскивает рукава рубашки с запястий и сбрасывает её на пол. Рей слегка отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза.</p><p>— Ты сумасшедшая, — шепчет он, растерянно гладя её по волосам.<br/>— Да ты что? Неужели? — смеётся она ему в ребро.<br/>— Я не знаю, почему я всё это делаю, — говорит он правду, спускаясь руками ниже по её спине.<br/>— И не узнавай, — просит она, ощущая, как он подхватывает руками её под ягодицы с такой лёгкостью, будто она пуховое пёрышко.</p><p>Его спальня обставлена в классическом мужском стиле и серо-синих тонах, Рей слегка вздрагивает оказываясь уложенной животом вниз на синие хлопковые простыни его незаправленной кровати. Он устраивается рядом с ней, поглаживая рукой её спину и плечи. Она поворачивает голову, всматриваясь в его профиль. Ей нравятся эти неправильные черты, будто пришитые друг к другу на его лице лоскутным одеялом Нового света.</p><p>— Что такое? — спрашивает он, слегка краснея в полумраке спальни под её изучающим взглядом.<br/>— Красивый ты, американец, — искренне отвечает она, проводя указательным пальчиком по его переносице.</p><p>Он смотрит на неё со смесью недоверия и обожания во взгляде, и Рей, благодарная ему за своё присутствие здесь, приподнимается на простынях и аккуратно перекидывает свои тонкие ножки с острыми коленями через него. Он не отводит взгляд, наблюдая, как она возится с ширинкой его костюмных брюк и трусами, и покорно поднимает ноги, позволяя ей стянуть с себя остатки одежды. Рей слегка теряется, обнаруживая его абсолютно обнажённым, словно она и не сама этого добивалась. Она действительно не слишком искушена в любовных утехах, просто хочет поблагодарить его за то, что увёл её с того вечера, что взял за руку, когда должен был оттолкнуть, что отвёз в арабский квартал за круассаном, что просто так вновь впустил её в своё жилище, будто она всего этого заслуживает. <em>«Деструктивный тип личности», </em>— так заметил кто-то из многочисленных седых профессоров в очках. <em>«Что она может дать ему? Ничего хорошего. Но кое-что может».</em> Она округляет поясницу, наклоняясь к его пульсирующему для неё члену и аккуратно слизывает выделяющуюся капельку смазки.</p><p>— Господи, — хрипит он, слегка дотрагиваясь ладонью до её чёлки.<br/>— Спасибо, американец, — шепчет она в ответ, слегка отстраняясь.<br/>— За что? — удивлённо выдыхает он.<br/>— За всё, — поясняет она.</p><p>Кайло судорожно прогибается в пояснице, когда она аккуратно вбирает его в себя влажными губами и обволакивает языком. Рей бросает взгляд вверх на его лицо, задумчиво отмечая, что если бы «Минет» Уорхола [10] снимали с ним в главной роли, то получилось бы более проникновенно. Она гладит пальцами бёдра, то отстраняясь, то погружая его в себя вновь, он хрипит словно утопленник, вбирающий в лёгкие воду вместо желаемого кислорода. И он бы вылечил её, если б она не топила его всякий раз.</p><p>— Рей, — с усилием шепчет он её имя. — Иди сюда, Рей. Иди наверх. Поцелуй меня.</p><p>Она приподнимается и, задевая коленями простыню, следует его указаниям, целомудренно дотрагиваясь до его нижней губы. Он резко вжимает в себя её плечи, проталкивая язык в её приоткрытый рот и вступает в схватку с её языком. Она чувствует, как напряжение в животе бьётся в своём желании быть выпущенным наружу. Он целует её, закрывая глаза и придерживая затылок рукой. <em>«Любовь это нож, которым я копаюсь в себе». </em>И Рей с удовольствием одержимого впускает этот самый нож себе в межрёберье до упора, проворачивая рукоять.</p><p>Кайло аккуратно перекатывает её на спину, возвышаясь над ней всем своим исполинским ростом. Она кажется себе такой хрупкой в сравнении с ним, что на миг сжимается, инстинктивно пугаясь, что он сломает её. Он окидывает её тело своими чёрными глазами, и на неё волной выплёскивается океан боли, клокочущий бурей в его взгляде.<em> «Или это она сломает его? Жаль».</em> Рей призывно раздвигает ноги, устраиваясь спиной на подушке, синева простыней темнеет от капель, стекающих с покрывшихся влагой бёдер.</p><p>— Сделаем это снова, американец? — риторически спрашивает она.</p><p>Он согласно кивает, ничего не отвечая и плотно сжимая скулы. Рей закрывает глаза, ощущая, как он аккуратно погружается в её жаркую влагу и всхлипывает, цепляя ногтями простыни. Кайло двигается в ней инстинктивно, хаотично, рвано, словно кит, выброшенный на берег жестокой бурей, и бормочет что-то неразличимое на причудливом двуязычии английского и французского. Он слишком давно в Париже. Рей аккуратно проводит рукой по его волосам, убирая чёрные завитки с его лба и подстраивается под заданный им темп. Он слишком огромный для её истощённого тела, и внутренности обхватывают его целиком, даже не позволяя ему войти в неё на всю длину. Ей грустно осознавать, что они не совпадают друг с другом даже в этой, чисто физиологической особенности.</p><p>— Рей из графства Суррей, — шепчет он, припадая губами к её шее.</p><p>Она усмехается, дотрагиваясь ладонью до его вспотевшей спины. Ещё немного, и они подступают к той самой пропасти, за которой всегда следует падение. Он мощно толкается, разрывая её худенькое тельце, и она выгибается под ним, посылая протяжный крик в молчаливое пространство комнаты. Он сдавленно охает, вторя ей, она ощущает крупную дрожь, пробегающую по телу, каждой своей клеточкой. Кайло отрывисто дышит, напрягаясь и сжимая веки, пока Рей бьётся в его руках, после чего резко выходит и изливается ей на живот и немного на простынь. Рей ещё раз нежно проводит ладонью по его лбу, откидывая назад пряди, его семя обжигает кожу клеймом, даря напоминание, что следующие несколько месяцев амфетамины можно будет принимать спокойно.</p><p>Он устраивается рядом на боку, разворачивая её к себе спиной, и нежно выцеловывает шею, пока она млеет от послеоргазменной неги, усыпляемая действием таблеток и тяжестью событий прошедшего дня.</p><p>— Да плевать! — последнее, что она различает слухом перед тем как погрузиться в сон.</p><p>Рей так и не успевает узнать, на что конкретно ему <em>«плевать»</em>.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Утром она просыпается по сложившейся традиции раньше него, растерянно всматриваясь в его слегка смягчившиеся во сне черты лица. Она поднимается и бредёт в коридор к своей шубе, обнаруживая в кармане упаковку таблеток. Его квартира состоит из трёх комнат, кухни и двух санузлов. Она запивает таблетки водой на кухне, принимает душ в ванной и в растерянности бродит из комнаты в комнату, завёрнутая в полотенце, не представляя, чем ей себя занять до его пробуждения. Часы показывают начало одиннадцатого, и Рей припоминает, что их с Дэмероном поезд до Ла-Манша[11] отбывает, кажется, в начале седьмого вечера. История всегда повторяется одинаково.</p><p>Она останавливается перед дверью в его кабинет и аккуратно надавливает на ручку, заглядывая внутрь. На письменном столе стоит всё та же печатная машинка, которую она видела тогда в Танжере, рядом с ней валяются несколько пропечатанных и несколько пустых листов бумаги, шкафы забиты книгами в красивых обложках. Один из ящиков стола призывно приоткрыт. Она знает, что делать этого не следует, и тем не менее, влекомая какой-то неведомой силой она аккуратно пробирается в комнату и вплотную подходит к письменному столу. В приоткрытом ящике виднеется смятая кипа каких-то рукописных бумаг, часть из которых почему-то опалена, и, следуя общечеловеческому пороку любопытства, она распахивает ящик до конца, извлекая содержимое. Его почерк аккуратен и разборчив, и она вчитывается в выведенные чернилами строки. Практически каждый листок бумаги имеет чёткую датировку, и начинаются они все приблизительно одинаково, кроме тех, что пострадали от пламени: <em>«Рей»</em> или <em>«Дорогая Рей»</em> или даже <em>«Уважаемая Рейлин»</em>. Она нервно сглатывает. Так её не называет никто кроме профессоров в Йеле и старушки-графини. До неё не сразу доходит, что она держит в руках те самые письма, которые он никогда не отправил, которая она никогда не получила. Рей пробегает глазами сквозь строчки, с каждой новой ощущая, как паркетный пол медленно уплывает из-под ног. Её взгляд задерживается на одном из подпаленных писем. Сквозь черноту копоти она различает: <em>«Я бы вернулся в Нью-Йорк, если бы меня там ждали. Пожалуйста, напиши, что ты меня ждёшь. Моя любовь к тебе не требует ничего кроме надежды быть встреченным»</em>. Она отбрасывает письмо на стол, оглядывая его издалека. Пламя не затронуло датировку: <em>«19 июля 1964 г.»</em> Тот самый день, когда она потеряла ребёнка. Рей вздрагивает и собирает письма, разбросанные по столу, в такой же неаккуратный ком, складывает их в ящик и осторожно прикрывает его наполовину.</p><p>Она резко отворачивается от письменного стола и встречается взглядом с его детской фотографией на полке книжного шкафа. Он стоит в окружении яблоневых деревьев в коротких бриджах, со странной причёской и топчущимися ушами, милый улыбчивый мальчик из Кентукки. Он заслуживает чего угодно, но только не этого вот всего, не того, что ему от неё достанется. Она не может с ним так поступить. Рей представляет его с дородной южанкой, запекающей ему индейку на каждое Рождество и День Благодарения, или с утончённой француженкой в красном берете и с папиросой в зубах, с которой он спорит о Сартре[12], но не с собой, нет. С собой она его не представляет, как и не представляет вообще кого бы то ни было.</p><p>Её внимание отвлекается на красивую открытку с изображённым на ней лавандовым полем, лежащую на краю стола за печатной машинкой. Она дотягивается пальцами до неё и переворачивает, будто бы считает, что ещё недостаточно залезла к нему в душу. Открытка содержит в себе пламенное поздравление с днём рождения и подпись <em>«Твоя К. ко Конникс, Марсель, 19 ноября 1964 г.»</em>. Она припоминает приятное лицо блондинки, хозяйки квартиры, где они встретились вчера вечером. Да, пожалуй, это неплохой вариант для него. Рей аккуратно укладывает открытку на место лавандовым полем вверх и выходит из кабинета, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. В коридоре она поднимает платье из органзы, так и валявшееся здесь со вчерашнего вечера, надевает и присаживается на кушетку в ожидании пробуждения Кайло.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Он выходит из спальни в половине двенадцатого, удивлённо оглядывая её ожидающую фигуру.</p><p>— Я поеду, американец, — выдыхает она, приподнимаясь с кушетки.</p><p>Кайло смотрит сквозь неё, на входную дверь, до скрипа сжимая зубы.</p><p>— Дай мне пять минут, — резко отвечает он. — Я обещал твоему кузену, что доставлю тебя лично.</p><p>Она согласно кивает, не находясь, что ему возразить. Через пять минут он стоит перед ней одетый во вчерашний костюм и другую рубашку. Рей облачается в шубу, наблюдая за тем, как он натягивает пальто на костюм. Они молча спускаются вниз по лестнице, не произнося ни слова, и проходят полтора квартала до ближайшей стоянки такси.</p><p>В машине он даже не смотрит на неё, в задумчивости отвернувшись к окну. Рей прекрасно понимает <em>«почему»</em>. Их путь занимает не более десяти минут.</p><p>— Знаешь, американец, — обращается к нему она, когда они оказываются в паре кварталов от их с Дэмероном апартаментов, — по-моему, Кайдел хорошая девушка.<br/>— Что? — удивлённо выдыхает Кайло, резко оборачиваясь в её сторону.</p><p>Рей ничего не отвечает, отворачиваясь к окну. Они всё также в звенящем молчании выходят из такси, заходят в подъезд и поднимаются по лестнице. Рей ощущает спиной, что он следует за ней. Она останавливается у двери, находящейся справа от лестницы на четвёртом этаже.</p><p>— Эта квартира? — равнодушно интересуется Кайло.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает она.</p><p>Рен звонит в дверной звонок, и они оба замирают в ожидании.</p><p>— Твоя любовь ко мне не требует ничего кроме надежды быть встреченным, — будничным тоном сообщает она, нарушая тишину коридора.</p><p>Он вздрагивает и пристально смотрит на неё не побитым щенком, как в предыдущие оба раза, когда они расставались, а раненым волком. С противоположной стороны двери Дэмерон отчего-то слишком долго возится с замком.</p><p>— Если уж сжигаешь, — продолжает Рей, — то жги дотла, американец.<br/>— Я тебя услышал, — тихо рычит он в тот самый момент, когда её кузен распахивает дверь.</p><p>Дэмерон смотрит на них красными невыспавшимися глазами, затуманенными алкоголем, держа в левой руке бутылку виски.</p><p>— Какого? — выдыхает Рей, принюхиваясь к кузену.</p><p>От него разит алкогольными парами, одиночеством и полным отчаянием. Она слышит, как Кайло медленно удаляется от двери их квартиры, но не оборачивается, ей достаточно чувствовать его шаги спиной. Они так и не сказали друг другу ни единого слова прощания. Если он её ненавидит, значит, она всё сделала верно.</p><p>— Финн? — только и спрашивает она, когда Дэмерон, пропуская её внутрь, вновь слишком долго возится с замком.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает тот.</p><p>Рей выдёргивает бутылку из его рук и прикладывает к губам, делая глоток. Дэмерон поднимает на неё свои красные глаза, и они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, понимая без слов каждый каждого.</p><p>— Иди поспи пару часов, — кивает она кузену, сдёргивая ботильоны. — Я соберу чемоданы.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>На рассвете следующего дня атлантический ветер ласково бередит её чёлку, когда они с Дэмероном стоят на палубе в ожидании отплытия их парома от Ла-Манша в Лондон. Кузен устало прикладывается к бутылке рома, вглядываясь в туманные берега родной Англии.</p><p>— Хватит! — сердито шипит она на него. — В нашей семье только разве что ещё алкоголика не хватало. Все остальные, известные науке, виды зависимостей и расстройств уже имеются.</p><p>Тот ничего не отвечает, совершая ещё один глоток. Рей выхватывает бутылку из его ослабевших рук и, на секунду задумываясь, отправляет её вниз в серые воды пролива. Она бредёт по палубе в их каюту, даже не прислушиваясь к грязным ругательствам родственника, которые тот посылает ей вслед, и чувствует, как тьма окончательно меркнет под розовыми вспышками рассвета, покрывающими Ла-Манш до самого горизонта.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В середине января 1965 г. Рей возвращается в Нью-Йорк.</p><p>В марте 1965 г. она покупает новый роман Кайло Рена, где фигурирует англичанка с веснушками и порезами на руках.</p><p>В апреле 1965 г. она звонит на его домашний телефон в Париже, который Дэмерон всё же выведал у Кайдел в ту ночь, как выяснилось. Хозяйка будничным тоном сообщает, что Кайло переехал по другому адресу и предлагает дать его номер телефона. Рей благодарит и отвечает отказом, но спрашивает новый адрес.</p><p>Тем же вечером, водя карандашом по только что купленной в киоске прессы карте Парижа, она обнаруживает, что адрес, названный бывшей хозяйкой Кайло, точь в точь совпадает с адресом той квартиры, куда их с Дэмероном приглашал в декабре Финн на вечеринку своей приятельницы. Так она узнаёт, что американец съехался с Кайдел.</p><p>В июне 1965 г. она защищает в Йеле диплом бакалавра по направлению «история искусств и искусствоведение».</p><p>Летом 1965 г. она снимает студию рядом с Фабрикой и с головой ударяется в работу.</p><p>В феврале 1966 г. проходит её первая персональная выставка в музее Гуггенхайма.</p><p>В апреле 1966 г. она узнаёт из статьи в Нью Йорк Таймс о том, что американец номинирован на Пулитцеровскую премию.</p><p>В следующий раз Рей встречает его в Нью-Йорке в мае 1966 г., куда он прилетает на вручение премии.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>[1] Психическое заболевание, представляющее собой расстройство пищевого поведения, при котором больной употребляет пищу, а потом избавляется от неё с помощью искусственно вызываемой рвоты.<br/>[2] Героиня романа У. С. Моэма «Бремя страстей человеческих». Умерла от сифилиса.<br/>[3] Одна из крупнейших авиакомпаний в истории США. Была основана в 1927 году как Pan American Airways и сохраняла это название до 1950 г. Прекратила существование в декабре 1991 г.<br/>[4] Аббатство Мон-Сен-Мишель в Нормандии — средневековая действующая обитель, а также крепость на одноимённом острове. Располагается на северо-западе Франции, в обширном заливе Сен-Мишель, славящемся редкими по высоте для Европы приливными волнами, достигающими 14 метров.<br/>[5] Французский университет в Париже, один из старейших в мире; основан в середине XII века; будучи интернациональным образовательным учреждением, очень скоро заслужил европейскую репутацию. Его центром является здание Сорбонны в Латинском квартале на левом берегу Сены.<br/>[6] Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина (СИОЗС) — группа антидепрессантов третьего поколения, предназначенных для лечения тревожных расстройств и депрессии. Активно применяются с начала 1960х гг.<br/>[7] На левом берегу парижской Сены бульвар Сен-Жермен растянулся кривой дугой длиной более чем в 3,5 км с востока на запад – от моста Сюлли до набережной Орсэ. Является процветающей торговой улицей, усеянной магазинами высокого класса, в прошлом бульвар Сен-Жермен служил интеллектуальным и культурным средоточием парижской жизни.<br/>[8] Один из парижских бульваров, центр уличной торговли и уличного искусства. Находится между бульварами Сен-Жермен и Монпарнас.<br/>[9] 7-й округ расположен непосредственно на левом берегу Сены. В нём находится символ Парижа — Эйфелева башня, благодаря которой здесь всегда много туристов.<br/>[10] Американский немой чёрно-белый экспериментальный фильм 1964 г. Режиссёром, продюсером и сценаристом выступил Энди Уорхол. Несмотря на провокационное название, ни сам минет, ни что-либо непристойное в картине не показано. Лента хранится в Нью-Йоркском музее современного искусства.<br/>[11] Пролив между побережьем Франции и островом Великобритания. <br/>[12] Французский философ и писатель, представитель атеистического экзистенциализма. Ключевые работы: «Тошнота», «Экзистенциализм — это гуманизм».</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Нью-Йорк не таков: он истаскан, изможден и презирает плоть».<br/>© Ч. Буковски «Женщины»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ты та же, какой была.<br/>От судьбы, от жилья<br/>после тебя — зола,<br/>тусклые уголья,<br/>холод, рассвет, снежок,<br/>пляска замерзших розг.<br/>И как сплошной ожог —<br/>не удержавший мозг».<br/>© И. Бродский «Горение»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нью-Йорк, США, май 1966 г.</em>
</p><p>В следующий раз Кайло встречает Рей в Нью-Йорке в мае 1966 г., куда он приезжает на вручение Пулитцеровской премии[1].</p><p>Он с осторожностью прощупывает этот город кожаной подошвой чёрных лакированных ботинок, вышагивая по 5-й-авеню, точно знакомясь с ним заново. И Кайло бежал бы отсюда первым утренним рейсом на следующий же день после мероприятия, если бы не Хакс, попрекающий его многолетней дружбой, и кое-какие дела с издательством. Спустя шесть лет его отсутствия Нью-Йорк всё ещё не узнаёт в нём того самого восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку, приехавшего из Кентукки с одним чемоданом, печатной машинкой подмышкой и переполненным чаяниями и надеждами взглядом. Тогда Нью-Йорк был безжалостен, сейчас — до странности благосклонен, но Кайло убеждён, что как только город вспомнит его, примет, заключит в свои объятия, все его дары и милости превратятся, как в известной сказке, в тыкву. Однажды в полночь. И он должен уехать отсюда, пока полночь не наступила.</p><p>— Чувствуешь его? — Хакс останавливается на перекрёстке 5-й-авеню и Восток 54-й-стрит, жадно вдыхая загазованный воздух.<br/>— Кого? — непонимающе отвечает он, замедляя шаг и останавливаясь рядом с другом.<br/>— Запах свободы, — уточняет рыжий, широко раскидывая руки.<br/>— По-моему, — скептически замечает Кайло, — воняет керосином.<br/>— А кто тебе сказал, — парирует его собеседник, — что свобода не воняет керосином?<br/>— Никто, — пожимает плечами он, зашагивая на белую полоску «зебры» перекрёстка.</p><p>Ему действительно никто такого не говорил.</p><p>— Что-то мы рано, — замечает Хакс, поглядывая на часы. — Ещё только половина, а мы уже почти на месте.<br/>— Мне нужно кое-что забрать здесь рядом, — поясняет Рен. — Подождёшь меня в <em>«21»</em>[2] или сходишь со мной?<br/>— С тобой, — отвечает рыжий. — Чего мне ждать-то? Фазма ещё и опоздает на час, как обычно.</p><p>Сегодня у Кайло и Армитажа был запланирован деловой ланч в <em>«21»</em> на углу 5-й-авеню и Запад 53-ей-стрит с их общим литературным агентом, по заверениям Хакса, не отличавшейся особой пунктуальностью. Кайло не знал, поскольку до этого имел с ней дело исключительно по переписке, но не видел никаких оснований не доверять другу в этом вопросе.</p><p>— Куда? — уточняет Хакс, когда они останавливаются у очередного перекрёстка.<br/>— За Рокфеллер-центром[3], — кратко поясняет Рен, указывая в сторону виднеющегося за перекрёстком высотного здания.</p><p>— Запонки что-ль решил обновить? — озадаченно интересуется Армитаж, когда они, обогнув здание, останавливаются у стеклянной двери с надписью <em>«Tiffany&amp;Co»[4]</em>.<br/>— Не совсем, — нехотя отвечает Кайло, в тайне надеявшийся, что друг останется ожидать его в заведении.</p><p>Услужливый швейцар в высокой чёрной шляпе, распахивает перед ними двери, кланяясь и пропуская внутрь.</p><p>— Только не говори, что…, — озадаченно шепчет Хакс, пресекаясь на полуслове.</p><p>Он и не говорит, пожимая руку, поспешно подошедшему к ним консультанту.</p><p>— Да, мистер Рен, — кивает тот ему. — Ваша гравировка готова, можете осмотреть изделие и забирать, если всё в порядке.</p><p>Кайло обнаруживает в нагрудном кармане пиджака, который ему подарила Кайдел, расписку и товарный чек. Он протягивает их молодому человеку, тот согласно кивает и скрывается за серой металлической дверью, расположенной по левую руку от кассы.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл, — хрипит Армитаж в ухо Рену, сильно сдавливая его локоть.</p><p>Кайло ничего не не отвечает, устало пробегаясь взглядом по стендам с выставленными образцами. Хакс, разумеется, не открыл сейчас никакой Америки, он прекрасно знает и сам, что сошёл.</p><p>Продавец возвращается к ним с небольшой бирюзовой коробкой в руках, протягивая её Кайло. Тот забирает и расстёгивает пиджак, чтобы убрать коробку во внутренний карман.</p><p>— Осмотрите гравировку, — предлагает тот.<br/>— Ах да, — согласно кивает Кайло, — конечно.</p><p>Он нехотя открывает коробку, затылком чувствуя напряжённый взгляд Хакса, и смотрит на кольцо из белого золота с небольшим бриллиантом овальной огранки, как две капли похожее на то, которое он выбрал в этом магазине по каталогу неделю назад, равнодушно ткнув пальцем в первую попавшуюся картинку. Кайло неуклюже достаёт изделие из коробки своими большими пальцами и, щурясь, приглядывается к гравировке на внутренней стороне: <em>«K. Ko Connix ∞ K. Ren»</em>. Он возвращает норовящее то и дело выскользнуть из его грубых пальцев кольцо в коробку, осторожно закрывает её и убирает во внутренний карман пиджака.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — услужливо интересуется консультант.<br/>— Да, — согласно отвечает Кайло, застёгивая пиджак на верхнюю пуговицу.<br/>— Рады что вы обратились именно к нам, — начинает давно заученную наизусть пафосную речь его собеседник.</p><p>Кайло не слушает его, поворачиваясь к ошалевшему Хаксу.</p><p>— Идём? — интересуется он у друга.<br/>— Ну идём, — согласно кивает ему рыжий.</p><p>Они молча направляются к выходу, не глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— До встречи, мистер Рен, — кричит консультант им вслед.<br/>— До встречи, — вежливо бросает Кайло, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Хотел бы сказать, — начинает Армитаж, когда швейцар закрывает за ними дверь, — но даже и не буду.<br/>— Что? — интересуется Кайло, опасавшийся этого диалога с того самого момента, как Хакс согласился последовать за ним.<br/>— Ты обезумел в своём Париже, — подытоживает его друг.<br/>— Париж — город влюблённых, — парирует Рен, — что тебя удивляет?<br/>— И безумцев, — раздражённо выдыхает Хакс, — это нам ещё Гюго[5] объяснил.</p><p>Кайло ничего не отвечает, внимательно изучая взглядом асфальт. Он и сам до конца не способен объяснить, зачем всё это делает. Кайдел никогда ни на что не намекала, ничего у него не требовала, принимая ровным счётом лишь то, что он был способен ей дать. Но взгляды, которые её мать, известная парижская галеристка, бросала на него в те дни, когда они вдвоём приходили отобедать или отужинать у её родителей, были красноречивее любых слов. Мадам Ко Конникс явно не пребывала в восторге от его сожительства с дочерью. Один из таких малоприятных ужинов состоялся как раз накануне его отъезда в Нью-Йорк, в этот вечер мать Кайдел находилась в очень скверном расположении духа, пытаясь косвенно его поддеть всякий раз, когда речь заходила об их взаимоотношениях. В тот самый вечер, по дороге домой, посреди бульвара Сен-Жермен, он и принял решение поступить правильно, как должно, как полагается, как поступают всё. Через пару дней по прибытии в Нью-Йорк он отправился в магазин и заказал у консультанта это самое кольцо, спустив на него едва ли не всю имевшуюся в доступе наличность. Рен с отвращением кривится, вглядываясь в белизну дорожной нью-йоркской «зебры», когда они с Хаксом переходят 5-ю-авеню напротив того самого ресторана <em>«21»</em>, где запланирована их встреча с Фазмой. <em>«За предельную, почти обескураживающую откровенность перед читателем»,</em> — вспоминает он формулировку, с которой ведущий премии предложил ему появиться на сцене перед всем нью-йоркским интеллектуальным бомондом неделю назад. <em>«Перед читателем — может быть,</em> — отстранённо думает Кайло, ступая по тротуару, -<em>, но уж совершенно точно не перед самим собой». </em></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Фазма оказалась вполне приятной в общении блондинкой с короткой стрижкой в возрасте тридцати с небольшим лет, одной из тех, кто собственным примером демонстрировал справедливость женских притязаний на брюки. Высокая, худая, немного резкая, чем-то грубая, но притом донельзя приветливая. <em>«Типичная американка,</em> — отстранённо думает про себя Кайло, когда, не принимая никаких возражений, она оплачивает общий счёт за ланч, аргументируя тем, что это они двое были ею приглашены».</p><p>— Проводим даму? — интересуется Хакс в своей типичной галантной манере, когда они втроём покидают заведение, оказываясь на 5-й-авеню, встречающей их шумом пролетающих мимо автомобилей и вавилонской какофонией звуков человеческой речи, вероятно, на всех языках мира.<br/>— В издательство заглянуть не хотите? — интересуется она, накидывая плащ, — все с нетерпением желают познакомиться с Кайло.<br/>— Почему нет? — пожимает плечами Рен всё равно не имевший никаких особых планов на остаток дня.</p><p>Ему осталось пережить всего два вечера в Нью-Йорке, и послезавтра утренний рейс унесёт его через Атлантику в Париж, в новую жизнь, которая не будет ничем отличаться от старой.</p><p>— Мне надо кое-куда заглянуть сначала по работе, — сообщает Фазма, — но это не займёт много времени.<br/>— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Хакс, закуривая.<br/>— Это на 47-й улице, — продолжает она, сворачивая по 5-й-авеню в сторону Центрального парка[6], — здесь идти минут десять.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда их небольшая делегация уходит влево с проспекта и оказывается окруженной бывшими зданиями заводов и фабрик, Кайло охватывает некоторое внутреннее беспокойство. Он знает, что этот район называют «Бриллиантовым»[7], хотя и редко здесь оказывался даже в период своей чуть более чем двухлетней жизни в Нью-Йорке. Своим названием это место в городе обязано Алмазной бирже, открывшейся здесь в 1931 г. после того, как фабрики и заводы распоряжением правительства города были перенесены за пределы Манхеттена.</p><p>— А в чём цель? — интересуется он, догоняя идущих впереди Хакса и Фазму, от которых отстал в своих размышлениях.<br/>— Один мой клиент, журналист и искусствовед, — поясняет блондинка, — работает над созданием выставочного альбома одной довольно известной в Нью-Йорке художницы.</p><p>Кайло вздрагивает, чувствуя как сердце пускается в бег совершенно несоизмеримо со скоростью их движения.</p><p>— Он отправил ей уже с полсотни вариантов комментариев и описаний её различных работ, но ту ничего не устраивает. Она всякий раз возвращает тексты в издательство с кучей правок, пометок и примечаний, — продолжает Фазма, — вот попросил меня побеседовать лично с этой невыносимой дамой.</p><p>Кайло слегка расслабляется, облегченно выдыхая. <em>«Невыносимая дама»</em> — это совершенно точно не та характеристика, которой можно было бы описать Рей. «Жестокая» — да, «больная» — безусловно, «сумасшедшая» — разумеется, «несчастная» — вне всяких сомнений, но не «невыносимая».</p><p>Они сворачивают в какую-то арку, и Фазма останавливается, доставая пачку Мальборо.</p><p>— Перекурим? — интересуется она, оглядывая своих спутников.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает Кайло.</p><p>Из-за двери с противоположной стороны внутреннего дворика доносятся громкие звуки музыки и крики, нетипичные для полуденного Нью-Йорка.</p><p>— Фабрика, — пожимает плечами Фазма, усмехаясь, — понятия не имею, как и, главное, когда они успевают там что-то снимать, если всё время что-то отмечают.</p><p>Кайло чувствует, как ровный нью-йоркский асфальт приклеивает его к себе, цепляя намертво кожаную подошву ботинок. Он старался ступать осторожно, потому что знал, потому что предвидел, но город оказался хитрей, и вот теперь, стоило ему слегка расслабиться, отвлечься, подумать, что всё уже позади, Нью-Йорк безжалостно загнал его в западню, проложив его жизненный путь через малозаметную со стороны улицы арку одного из старинных фабричных зданий «Бриллиантового района».</p><p>— Нам, кажется, туда, — Фазма кивает в противоположную от Фабрики сторону, на небольшую стеклянную дверь с позолоченной табличкой.</p><p>Кайло следует за своими агентом и другом, взрывая асфальт тяжёлым взглядом. Он не читает табличку, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное хотя бы на несколько долей секунды. Фазма нажимает на звонок, и он вздрагивает от резкого дребезжания, заглушающего звуки музыки и чей-то смех, доносящийся с другой стороны двора.</p><p>— Открыто! — отвечает из-за двери звучный женский голос.</p><p>Фазма распахивает дверь, проскальзывая в помещение.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас туда не пойдёшь, — шипит ему на ухо Хакс, больно сжимая предплечье, — я запихну тебя силой.<br/>— Да, — обречённо кивает он, дотягиваясь до ручки двери, захлопнувшейся за Фазмой, — хорошо.</p><p>Кайло обнаруживает взглядом чёрные лодочки Фазмы посреди потрескавшегося кое-где паркета с цветными разводами и засохшими каплями краски. Он подходит к стене, сопровождаемый Хаксом и останавливается чуть позади своего агента. <em>«Она не единственная художница в Нью-Йорке, </em>— ругает он себя за слабохарактерность, — <em>каков шанс?»</em><em> «Почти стопроцентный в твоём случае», </em>— ядовито шепчет ему внутренний голос. Рен давно понял, что судьба играет с ним в какую-то одной ей известную и понятную игру, в которую ему не выиграть, потому что он не то что не знает правил, он даже и понятия не имеет, где их можно бы было прочесть. Он отрывает взгляд от паркета, решаясь.</p><p><em>«Невыносимая дама» </em>стоит спиной к вошедшим, даже не соизволив обернуться. Каштановые волосы забраны в высокий хвост, открывающий его взгляду веснушчатые плечи их обладательницы. Она смотрит перед собой на огромный холст, стоящий у стены, покрытый кое-где ровными синими кругами разной интенсивности цвета. Рядом с ней стоит небольшое жестяное ведро с краской. В левой руке девушка держит почти истлевшую сигарету, в правой — малярный валик, синяя краска с которого капает на её белые бриджи.</p><p>— Добрый день, — нарушает тишину помещения голос Фазмы.</p><p>Девушка никак не реагирует, продолжая всматриваться в холст.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Приветствую! — ещё раз окликает её Фазма чуть более громким голосом.</p><p>Художница продолжает стоять всё в той же замершей позе, и лишь новые капли краски, орошающие её бриджи делают её фигуру живой в этом замершем обрывке пространства вокруг неё.</p><p>— Рей! — Фазма срывается на крик и надрывно закашливается от наполняющих помещение химических паров красок.<br/>— Я слушаю, — продолжает девушка, стоя всё в той же позе.<br/>— Это Фазма, — поясняет блондинка, понимая, что взглядом её, похоже, не удостоят. — Я звонила вам сегодня утром.<br/>— Я помню, — сообщает Рей, оживая и переводя взгляд на верхнюю часть холста.<br/>— Что вы прикажете делать с альбомом, — раздражается Фазма, — у нас до сих пор не утверждено ни единой строчки.<br/>— Найти нормального автора, — пожимает плечами Рей.<br/>— Послушайте! — искренне возмущается агент. — Это уже выходит за все рамки! С вами работает сам Гринберг[8]!<br/>— И что с того? — равнодушно тянет Рей.<br/>— Я буду вынуждена сообщить в издательство, — рычит Фазма, — что вы саботируете работу.<br/>— Сообщайте, — согласно кивает шатенка.<br/>— Почему-то Поллока[9] всё устраивало, — ядовито шипит блондинка.<br/>— А я не Поллок, — разводит руками Рей, стряхивая длинную цилиндрическую полоску пепла с давно истлевшей сигареты.<br/>— Вот именно, что вы не Поллок, — язвит Фазма, поджимая губы. — Один из знакомых галеристов предупреждал меня, что с вами практически невозможно иметь никаких дел: вы либо обдолбанная, либо вечно всем недовольная, либо вообще пропали на полгода и не отвечаете на звонки и письма!</p><p>Кайло облокачивается на стену, противоположную холсту и судорожно выдыхает. Эта женщина похожа на книгу, которую он читает раз в год по главе, всякий раз открывая её для себя заново. Он вздрагивает от звука брошенного в полупустое ведро валика, и будто в замедленной съёмке наблюдает за тем, как она оборачивается в сторону гостей своей студии, отшвыривая от себя истлевший окурок.</p><p>— Мне обдолбаться или исчезнуть? — с недоброй ухмылкой интересуется англичанка.</p><p>Рей едва заметно кивает ему, давая понять, что узнала, и быстро переводит взгляд на Хакса, делая то же самое. Кайло не замечает на её лице ни капли удивления, будто бы он и есть тот самый человек, которого она ожидала увидеть сегодня посреди собственной студии.</p><p>— Позвольте представить моих спутников… — начинает Фазма, желая соблюсти все формальные законы этикета.<br/>— Знакомы, — одновременно выдыхают они втроём.<br/>— Хорошо, — согласно кивает блондинка.<br/>— Так мне обдолбаться или исчезнуть? — напоминает Рей о своём вопросе.<br/>— Постараться найти общий язык со своим критиком, — отвечает Фазма. — Вот, допустим, комментарий к вашей картине <em>«Printed»</em>…<br/>— Это не картина! — возмущённо прерывает её англичанка.<br/>— А что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Фазма.<br/>— Фотография, — отвечает Рей, словно это нечто само собой разумеющееся.<br/>— Но это же картина, — разводит руками американка.<br/>— Вы это мне будете рассказывать? — смеётся Рей. — Это фотография.<br/>— Послушайте! — восклицает Фазма. — Написано: <em>«холст, акрил»</em>. Это картина!<br/>— Да мало ли что там написано? — злобно рычит Рей. — Перед вами стоит автор и утверждает, что это фотография!<br/>— Господи, — раздражённо восклицает агент, — да хоть скульптура! Альбом должен быть сдан в печать через полтора месяца! И это в ваших же интересах!<br/>— Думаете? — парирует Рей.<br/>— Так, ладно, — обречённо выдыхает Фазма, — когда вы будете обдолбанная? Может, у нас получше разговор склеится.<br/>— В следующую среду заглядывайте, — равнодушно отвечает англичанка.<br/>— Хорошо, — согласно кивает её собеседница, — до встречи.</p><p>Раскрасневшаяся Фазма вылетает из студии мимо Хакса и Кайло, громко хлопая дверью.</p><p>— Эммм, — неуверенно начинает Хакс, — был рад вновь вас видеть, Рей.<br/>— Я вас тоже, — с улыбкой кивает она.</p><p>Кайло изучает взглядом её перепачканные синей краской белые бриджи, чувствуя, как по ладоням стекают на грязный паркет солёные капли пота.</p><p>— Красивый пиджак, американец, — окликает она его.<br/>— Что? — слегка озадаченно переспрашивает он, поднимая голову.<br/>— Мне нравится твой пиджак, — повторяет Рей.<br/>— Спасибо, — удивлённо шепчет Рен, движением головы откидывая со вспотевшего лба чёлку. — Пойду, пожалуй.<br/>— Иди, — согласно кивает она, вновь оборачиваясь к полотну. — Рада была видеть.<br/>— Да, — судорожно выдыхает он, надавливая на ручку двери. — И я.</p><p>Он проходит через арку, ведомый одним лишь инстинктом вечного бегства, и обнаруживает за углом Фазму, нервно затягивающуюся Мальборо.</p><p>— Чтоб я ещё раз связалась с кем-то из художников, — возмущённо шипит она, — ну уж нет!<br/>— А что? — деловито интересуется Хакс. — Все такие?<br/>— По большей части, — согласно кивает американка. — Писатели в сравнении — милейшие люди. Ну ушёл в запой, иногда обдолбался. Всё! Эти же устроят тебе трагикомедию в пяти действиях!</p><p>Кайло не слишком вслушивается в её речь, останавливаясь чуть поодаль и затягиваясь ядовитым дымом. <em>«Первая встреча,</em> — отстранённо думает он, — <em>когда они не переспали. Должно быть, он и правда почти что этим переболел».</em></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Тем же вечером он бесцельно шатается по улицам и проспектам Манхеттена с численными наименованиями, по совершенной случайности вновь забредая в «Бриллиантовый район». Рокфеллер-центр остаётся за спиной и Кайло шагает, не глядя под ноги и зачарованно отсчитывая белые номера на синих табличках. Возле 237-го дома он вздрагивает, останавливаясь. Он готов поклясться всем, что у него есть, что совершенно точно сюда не шёл. Просто город, с издёвкой искривляющий пространство лабиринта собственных улиц, во второй раз за день привёл его к этой арке. С некоторыми разочарованием Кайло вглядывается в темноту помещения за прозрачной дверью, не обнаруживая никаких признаков жизни внутри. Он подходит ближе и пытается визуализировать смутные очертания её студии, сложить воспоминания с настоящим в единый пазл. Реконструкции поддаются расплывчатые образы двух мольбертов, располагающихся справа, и малярный стол, приставленный к противоположной от входной двери стене. Он пытается реконструировать в тёмном тумане дверного стекла её стройную энергичную фигуру в испачканной краской и мелом белой футболке и такого же цвета бриджах — не получается. Её там нет. Она давно закончила работу и покинула студию, вероятно, ещё несколько часов назад.</p><p>— Что-то забыл, американец? — тянет за его спиной тоненький женский голос.</p><p><em>«Забыл,</em> — отстранённо думает Кайло, всё ещё не оборачиваясь. — <em>Себя я забыл. Верни, а?»</em></p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, ощущая спиной её испепеляющий взгляд.<br/>— Мне кажется, — слегка иронически замечает она, — что из моих уст этот вопрос звучал бы уместнее. Это всё же моя студия.<br/>— Мимо гулял, — совершенно искренне отвечает Кайло.<br/>— По промзоне? — уточняет Рей. — Довольно странный маршрут.<br/>— А я люблю странные маршруты, — оправдывается он.<br/>— Даааа, — задумчиво тянет она, — любишь, и потому ты здесь.</p><p>Кайло рассеянно прикидывает, она ли над ним издевается, или это он разучился правильно интерпретировать англоязычную речь за четыре года жизни в Париже.</p><p>— Хотел картину купить, — придумывает он более правдоподобное оправдание, с трепетом оборачиваясь к ней.<br/>— В галлерее в 219-м доме, по этой улице влево, — безапелляционно заявляет она. — Что-то должно было там остаться, насколько я знаю.<br/>— А ты сама не продаёшь? — слегка разочарованно интересуется он.<br/>— Здесь творческое пространство, — с искренним возмущением выдыхает она, — а не танжерский базар, американец!</p><p>Кайло не находится, что на это ответить, шумно захватывая воздух губами.</p><p>— Так ты пропустишь меня в мою же студию, — ядовито интересуется её голос, — или нет?<br/>— Ах да, — смущённо выдыхает он, отпрыгивая в сторону от двери, — конечно.<br/>— Вот уж спасибо, — отвечает Рей, подходя вплотную к стеклу и вставляя ключ в металлический замок у ручки. — Пойдёшь?</p><p>Он почти не дышит, когда она распахивает перед ним дверной проём.</p><p>— Зачем? — шепчет он, всё ещё ни разу на неё не взглянув прямо за весь их диалог, толко искоса.<br/>— За тем, за чем пришёл, — отвечает она, подавая ему холодную ладонь.</p><p>Он в растерянности смотрит на её тонкие пальцы со следами едва оттёртой маслом краски и решительно накрывает их своими.</p><p>— Пришёл узнать, <em>«насколько глубока кроличья нора»</em>? — усмехается она, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.<br/>— Что? — переспрашивает он, позабывший в момент их соприкосновения не только весь багаж мировой классической литературы, но и даже собственное имя, в обоих его вариантах.<br/>— Кэрролл[10], — удивлённо поясняет она. — Моя любимая детская сказка.<br/>— Я больше «Тома Сойера»[11] любил, — зачем-то распространяется он.<br/>— Банально, — пожимает плечами Рей.<br/>— Конечно, — соглашается он, — Марк Твен[12] же не употреблял опиатов.</p><p>Она устремляется внутрь помещения, и он, ведомый, покорно следует за своим Белым кроликом, прекрасно осознавая, что внутри его или сведёт с ума Безумный шляпник, или прикончит Красная королева. Рей отпускает его руку, дёргая нитку выключателя, и полумрак студии рассеивается под болезненно-жёлтыми всполохами электричества.</p><p>— Будешь смотреть? — интересуется она, захлопывая за ним дверь.<br/>— На что? — непонимающе шепчет он.<br/>— На картины, — поясняет англичанка. — Ты же якобы хотел что-то купить.<br/>— А, — с трудом припоминает Кайло собственное беззастенчивое враньё минутной давности, — буду.<br/>— За ширмой, — Рей указывает направление, — стоят несколько самых последних, которые ещё не успела раздать по галереям. Выбирай.<br/>— Хорошо, — согласно кивает он.</p><p>Она подходит к стене, на которой висит то же самое большое белое полотнище, испещрённое акриловыми кругами, и окунает лежащий на полу валик в ведро с краской. Кайло скрывается за ширмой, боясь нарушить момент её единения с собственным творчеством. Он и сам предпочитал писать вне дома, уходя по вечерам, когда Кайдел возвращалась из Сорбонны, в какое-либо достаточно уединённое кафе в Латинском квартале[13], вместе с печатной машинкой и кучей листов.</p><p>За ширмой он обнаруживает четыре полотна, написанных примерно в одной и той же стилистике. <em>«У Рей сейчас явно какой-то период кругов",</em> — отстранённо думает он, пытаясь выбрать из этих картин наиболее примечательную. Кайло ни черта во всём этом не понимает. <em>«Хотя бы удастся, наконец, расплатиться с ней за то, что помогла выбраться из Танжера»,</em> — с облегчением думает он. <em>«Да и Кайдел понравится,</em> — ядовито шепчет внутренний голос. — <em>Она тоже любит весь этот абстрактный экспрессионизм[14]. Или что это вообще такое?».</em> Кайло передёргивает при одном лишь воспоминании о его будущей невесте, и он внутренне содрогается от глубины собственного падения. Рен выбирает самую большую картину из всех представленных, на которой серые и чёрные круги краски сливаются в размытое изображение темнокожей девушки. Он забирает картину и выходит из-за ширмы, Рей стоит спиной к нему, проворачивая малярный валик по полотну, который и формирует эти самые круги.</p><p>— Я выбрал, — нарушает он тишину её студии.<br/>— Хорошо, — отвечает она, — под столом лежат стопка газет и скотч. Запакуй.<br/>— А можно? — растерянно спрашивает он. — Можно я немного посмотрю, как ты работаешь?<br/>— Ага, — выдыхает Рей, проворачивая валик внизу картины.<br/>— Я недолго, — оправдывается он.<br/>— Ага, — ещё раз произносит она.</p><p>Кайло отходит к противоположной от полотна стене и опирается на неё плечом. Рей стоит к нему спиной, увлечённая своими кругами, и он молча наблюдает, как она окунает валик в синюю краску, всякий раз роняя по несколько капель на свои светлые бриджи, и проворачивая с разной степенью надавливания, создаёт на полотне оттенки различной плотности цвета, что моментально придаёт объём тому изображению, которое мозаикой выстраивается буквально на его глазах. Кайло невольно засматривается на этот процесс, возможно, начиная что-то понимать.</p><p>— Интересно, — комментирует он, вглядываясь в начинающую уже резать глаза синеву.</p><p>Она не отвечает, окуная валик в ведро с краской.</p><p>— Сама по себе техника, — поясняет он.</p><p>Рей молчит, поднося валик к полотну.</p><p>— Очень необычно, — продолжает он свой диалог с пустотой.</p><p>Девушка не откликается, совершая ещё одно проворачивающее движение рукой.</p><p>— И я ни черта не сжёг, — отчаивается Кайло, понимая, что его скорее всего попросту игнорируют, — ни дотла — никак. Я всё ещё надеюсь быть встреченным и всегда буду надеяться. За все эти полтора года не вспомню ни дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе. Ни единого дня, Рей. Я устал. Я устал постоянно врать себе, другим. Я живу в проклятом зазеркалье с той самой ночи в Танжере.</p><p>Она молчит, скрупулёзно вдавливая валик в холст и слегка ослабляя нажатие, вероятно, подбирая степень интенсивности покрытия краски для конкретного круга.</p><p>— Рей! — окликает он её.</p><p>Зазеркалье не отвечает, отражая эхо звуковых волн его собственного голоса.</p><p>— Рей! — он переходит на крик, разрезая сонную тишину Бриллиантового района.<br/>— Что? — вздрагивает она, нехотя оборачиваясь и опуская валик. — Ты что-то спросил?</p><p>Ярость, которая сейчас волнами подступает к его горлу, не имеет ничего общего с тем обычным раздражением, которое он испытывает регулярно, когда Кайдел расставляет по дому кофейные чашки, или же когда Митака частенько опаздывает на их встречи на два с половиной часа. Эта ярость совершенно иного происхождения, совершенно другого рода и свойства. Он отрывает от неё свой полыхающий взгляд, бросаясь изучать носки собственных ботинок, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.</p><p>— Повтори, — растерянно шепчет она. — Я всё прослушала.</p><p>Рядом с его левой ногой, у стены, стоит какой-то контейнер с прозрачной жидкостью внутри. И Кайло, подначиваемый Безумным шляпником, со всей силы пинает его в направлении от себя. Он не поднимает глаз, когда слышит глухой звук удара контейнера о противоположную стену. Ядовитый ацетоновый запах разлетается по помещению, заставляя его лёгкие судорожно сжиматься. Контейнер медленно сползает вниз, оставляя лужу за спиной англичанки. Кайло резко поднимает взгляд, судорожно вздыхая — по полотну, висящему с противоположной стороны несколькими струйками течёт ацетон, деформируя один за одним синие круги.</p><p>— Вон! — яростно кричит она, вскидывая руку и жестом указывая на дверь.</p><p>Он вздрагивает, но не двигается с места, глядя виноватым взглядом на её полыхающее яростью лицо. Кайло совершенно точно уверен, что, окажись сейчас у неё под рукой нож, она бы с превеликим удовольствием всадила бы его ему в горло. Она закусывает дрожащую губу и хватает воздух правой рукой, будто желая швырнуть в него что-то, но ничего не обнаруживает.</p><p>— Прости, — шепчет он, делая отчаянный шаг в её сторону, — я не знаю. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.</p><p>Рей судорожно отступает от него к холсту, цепляя ногой ведро с синим акрилом, который расплёскивается, окрашивая белые балетки.</p><p>— Дьявол, — выдыхает Кайло. — Я всё испортил.</p><p>Девушка бросает на него беглый взгляд и наклоняется, окуная пальцы в расползающуюся по полу краску. Он не двигается с места, когда англичанка в два шага оказывается рядом с ним и c усилием вдавливает испачканные ладони в его грудь.</p><p>— Отвратительный пиджак, американец, — ухмыляется она, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>Кайло встречается с её взглядом, понимая, что следовал за Белым кроликом, который на деле оказался удавом. Зелёные прожилки её глаз въедаются в его и без того отравляемый парами разлившегося ацетона мозг, толкая по венам это почти забытое чувство обладания. Он до конца не уверен, что это был он, тот, кто первым соединил их губы в болезненном припадке поцелуя, впрочем, как и не уверен, что это была она. Рей тянет его на себя, и он следует за ней не размыкая их губ. Она задевает ногой валяющееся ведро краски, поскальзывается, повисая на его руках, ведро с глухим стуком, цепляет его ботинок, и Кайло, в последний миг перед соприкосновением с паркетом, успевает перекатить её на себя, впечатываясь спиной в пятно синей краски. Он слегка отстраняется и сдирает с себя безвозвратно испорченный пиджак, которому не помогла бы теперь и чудотворная итальянская химчистка отеля Monaco, что на набережной Гранд-канала. Она судорожными движениями пытается выдернуть края его рубашки из-под ремня. Откуда-то из-за ширмы хохочет Красная королева. Сознание Кайло затуманено парами ацетона и акрила, но не настолько, чтобы он не осознавал, что секс в разлившемся пятне краски является крайне плохой идеей, если слово <em>«идея»</em>, в платоновском понимании[15], в принципе применимо в том контексте, который они сейчас создали вместе. Помимо испачканного химикатами пола из горизонтальных поверхностей в её студии имеется только малярный стол довольно хлипкого вида, стоящий перед ширмой, который она, очевидно, использует для работы с крупными полотнами. Он с усилием поднимается не выпуская её из рук. Стол оказывается весь усыпанным какими-то крошками то ли мела, то ли пастели, Кайло усаживает её белыми бриджами на цветные разводы, пока она расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки. Он с замиранием сердца приглядывается к её левому запястью, не обнаруживая шрамов, которых ещё не видел.</p><p>— Чёрт, — слегка отстранится он, оборачиваясь на дверь, — здесь же всё прозрачное.<br/>— Это Нью-Йорк. Это Фабрика, — равнодушно сообщает Рей, — здесь сложно кого-либо чем-либо удивить.</p><p>Он внимательно оглядывает её, подготавливая себя к неминуемому падению: растрёпанный хвост, белая запачканная майка, сбившаяся на шее, испачканные в акриле и меле бриджи. Да он и сам наверняка не лучше, отравленный ацетоном и зеленью её глаз. Кайло дотрагивается до неё, аккуратно откидывая выбившуюся из хвоста прядь с тонкой шеи и спускается ниже, забираясь рукой под майку и задевая возбуждённый сосок. Он пытается зацепить лёгкими немного кислорода, в надежде, что тот всё ещё остался в этом помещении, пока она расстёгивает молнию на собственных бриджах. Кайло пытался поступить правильно, как должно, как полагается, как поступают все, он был на верном пути, пока безжалостный Нью-Йорк не сцапал его огромными лапами своих высоток и не приземлил на выцветшей паркетной доске старого фабричного здания в «Бриллиантовом районе», бросив в ноги Красной королеве под смех Безумного шляпника. Королева дотрагивается рукой до его волос, притягивая к себе, и он сдаётся на милость их царственного величества, прекрасно зная, что на самом деле никакой милости ожидать не приходится. Он выдёргивает ремень из брюк и расстёгивает молнию, пока она перебирает его волосы и легонько царапает шею своими ладонями в засохших катышках синего акрила. Кайло спускает брюки и бельё до колен — Рей выворачивает бриджи и откидывает их в сторону вместе с залитыми синевой балетками, касаясь голыми ступнями его коленей. Он волевым жестом задирает её майку до шеи, обнажая голые груди, когда она пододвигается к самому краю стола, заглядывая ему в глаза. Весь оставшийся в крови кислород отливает от головы, окончательно отключая сознание, и Кайло, вжимаясь голыми бёдрами в стол, судорожно толкается в неё, цепляя пальцами сосок. Она вскрикивает, раскалывая тишину сонного фабричного здания, и он зажимает её рот рукой, надеясь, что хотя бы это поможет им остаться инкогнито, поскольку их силуэты и без того должны быть прекрасно различимы со стороны двора в стеклянной двери её студии. Рей водит пальцами по его спине под расстёгнутой рубашкой, которую он так и не успел снять, впиваясь до боли, которая, как это ни странно, помогает его отравленному сознанию окончательно не отключиться. Она кусает его ладонь, и он с удивлением отдёргивает пальцы, продолжая врываться в неё рваными, хаотичными движениями. Англичанка укладывается на лопатки, утягивая его за собой, и Кайло нависает над ней, игнорируя звон в ушах и подкатывающий приступ головокружения. Он вообще не уверен, что успеет кончить прежде, чем грохнется в обморок. Они вдвоём: предсказуемый сюжет с непредсказуемым финалом. Рей приподнимается на лопатках и, приближая своё лицо к его щеке, слизывает капельку пота. Он глубоко вздыхает, подавляя рвущийся наружу стон, и закашливается, чувствуя как жар то ли от отравления, то ли от её действий равномерно растекается по телу.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он, глядя на её распластанное по малярному столу тело.</p><p>Она бьётся под ним Красной королевой, хотя Кайло чувствует, что это он, та самая карта, которая была бита сегодняшним сумасшедшим вечером, потому что попала в масть.</p><p>— Американец, — хрипит она, дотрагиваясь губами до его мочки уха и слегка прикусывая.</p><p>Англичанка принимает его своим раскалённым до предела нутром, пока он помутившимся рассудком пытается подобрать слова, которые могли бы хоть сколь-нибудь относительно описать происходящее между ними.</p><p>— Я задыхаюсь, — хрипит он, ощущая ядовитый привкус кислоты во рту.<br/>— Я знаю, — шепчет она, исследуя языком его шею, — я тоже.</p><p>Рей проводит синим пальчиком по его губам, прикрывая глаза, и он чувствует, что почти готов к извержению. Её мышцы захватывают его, сдавливая напряжённую плоть и он, почти не дыша смотрит, как она дрожит на заляпанном малярном столе выкрикивая его имя и национальность. Ему кажется, что он почти ослеп, разноцветные пятна смешиваются в его восприятии в какую-то кровавую пелену, застилающую глаза. Когда её тело, наконец, высвобождает его, он аккуратно выходит и изливается на край стола, покрывая струёй семени крошки то ли пастели, то ли мела.</p><p>— Распахни дверь, — просит она, задыхаясь, — здесь дышать невозможно.</p><p>Кайло судорожно натягивает бельё и брюки, устремляясь к выходу. Глаза уже почти ничего не различают, когда он нащупывает ручку и распахивает дверь, впуская в помещение ночной воздух. Кислород вцепляется в его лёгкие, и он опирается спиной на стекло, подхватывая, сваливающиеся с бёдер незастёгнутые брюки. Голова, кажется, готова расколоться надвое, и Рен пытается восстановить мозговое кровообращение, впитывая порами керосиновый воздух Нью-Йорка. Желудок скручивает также резко, как и скрутило его сознание, в тот момент, когда она дотронулась окрашенными ладошками до его пиджака. Кайло тошнит на порог её студии желчью и сегодняшним ужином, состоявшемся в ресторане <em>«One if by Land, Two if by Sea»[16].</em></p><p>— Горничная завтра утром будет просто в восторге, — слышит он её голос за своей спиной.<br/>— Извини, — устало шепчет он, ощущая привкус желчи во рту.<br/>— Держи, — она подходит к выходу, опираясь на противоположный дверной косяк.</p><p>Кайло бросает взгляд на англичанку, обнаруживая большую стеклянную бутыль в её протянутой руке.</p><p>— А там, — усмехается он, — наверное, чистый спирт?<br/>— Ты не поверишь, — смеётся она в ответ, — вода, самая обычная вода.<br/>— Удивительно, — тянет он, забирая стекло из её рук.</p><p>Глоток живительной влаги несколько помогает придти в чувство, и он оборачивается назад, внутрь её студии, оглядывая тот погром, который они учинили.</p><p>— Всё ещё хочешь забрать картину? — интересуется Рей.<br/>— Да, — согласно кивает Кайло, слегка отстраняясь от двери.<br/>— Я заверну, — сообщает она, отступая от порога, — подыши пока.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут она выставляет запакованное в газеты и скотч полотно за дверь. Кайло следует за ней обратно, внутрь помещения, судорожно подбирая внятные слова отравленным мозгом. <em>«Никчёмный пулитцеровский лауреат»,</em> — думает он, наблюдая за тем, как она поднимает валяющееся на полу ведро, приставляя его к стене. Его взгляд устремляется к пиджаку, уже почти насквозь пропитавшемуся подсыхающей синей краской, Рей с усилием отрывает его от паркета, протягивая.</p><p>— Ну он и правда был не очень, — усмехается она, держа пиджак рукавами вниз.</p><p>Из внутреннего кармана на запятнанный паркет с глухим звуком выпадает бирюзовая коробка, о которой он совершенно забыл, ударяется об пол и раскрывается у ног явно удивлённой англичанки, переворачиваясь. Он знает, что должен сейчас её остановить, но не представляет как, а потому безмолвно наблюдает, как она с удивлённым выражением лица тянется за коробкой, поднимает и достаёт бриллиант своими окрашенными пальцами.</p><p>— Рей, — надрывно хрипит он. — Пожалуйста, Рей. Это… Это…</p><p>Он с замиранием сердца смотрит, как она прищуривает взгляд, всматриваясь в гравировку на внутренней стороне под неровным светом электрической лампы. Кайло понимает, что кто-то там, он не знает кто, он не знает где, тот, кто привёл её тогда в задрипанный бар в Танжере, кто притащил его на венецианское Биеннале, кто оторвал его от печатной машинки декабрьским вечером и заставил посетить вечеринку Кайдел, кто предписал клиенту Фазмы сотрудничать с Рей в составлении альбома, этот самый кто-то, очевидно, проклял его, потому что ничем иным кроме мистики происходящее объясняться не может.</p><p>— Оооооооо, — выдыхает она, окидывая его ядовитым взглядом, — да ты женишься. Поздравляю!<br/>— Спасибо, — кивает он, плохо повинующимися пальцами застёгивая рубашку.</p><p><em>«Спасибо»</em>. Лучше б он отгрыз себе язык, который ему вовсе не товарищ, выражаясь марксистскими категориями.</p><p>— Картина на улице, — напоминает она, протягивая ему пиджак и коробку.<br/>— Сколько я должен? — интересуется он, забирая испорченную одежду и залезая во внутренний карман за чековой книжкой.<br/>— Нисколько, — равнодушно отвечает она.<br/>— Рей, нет, — возражает Кайло, — я оплачу!<br/>— Считай это моим подарком на твою свадьбу, американец, — сухо произносит она, даже не глядя на него и нагибаясь за ацетоновым контейнером, валяющимся у подножья холста. — Думаю, она будет неплохо смотреться в вашей гостиной или спальне. Только не на кухне. Не вешай её на кухню, хорошо?</p><p>Кайло морщится, стискивая зубы. Перед ним вновь стоит та самая послеобеденная незнакомка с саркастичной усмешкой и ехидным взглядом.</p><p>— Что-то ещё, американец? — интересуется она, устанавливая контейнер у стены рядом с ведром.<br/>— Нет, — устало отвечает он, отворачиваясь и направляясь к двери, — пожалуй, ничего.</p><p>Рей не провожает его, слишком занятая разглядыванием пустого контейнера. Он быстро пересекает студию и выходит в ночь, переполненный всё ещё щекочущими ноздри ацетоновыми парами и клокочущий внутри ненавистью к себе и к ней. Кайло забирает картину, которую она прислонила к стене здания и быстрыми шагами пересекает внутренний двор бывшей фабрики, оказываясь у арки.</p><p>— Американец! — окликает его её голос, нарушая ночную тишину района.<br/>— Что? — выдыхает он, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Рей стоит, на пороге студии, освещаемая тусклым светом лампы и одинокого фонаря, расположенного внутри дворика.</p><p>— Передавай мой горячий привет своей невесте, — кричит она в темноту арки.<br/>— Передам, — сухо рычит он в ответ и, разворачиваясь на каблуках ботинок, поспешно покидает двор, пока не отравился окончательно.</p><p>Оказываясь на 47-й-стрит, он останавливается, нащупывая в брюках пачку сигарет, и понимает, что оставил ремень в студии. Кайло нервно закуривает вслушиваясь в нью-йоркскую полночь, которая всё же наступила, не дожидаясь его отъезда.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Ты припоздни… — Хакс пресекается на полуслове, обнаруживая его на пороге собственной квартиры. — Что за чертовщина?<br/>— Даже не спрашивай, — выплёвывает Кайло, заходя внутрь помещения.</p><p>— Бензин есть? — интересуется он, прислоняя к стене запакованную картину и вешая на неё измазанный акрилом пиджак.<br/>— Конечно, — язвительно усмехается Армитаж, — цистернами храню дома. А зачем тебе?<br/>— Поджечь себя, — отвечает Рен, демонстрируя другу собственные, окрасившиеся в синий ладони.<br/>— Только не в моей квартире, — морщится Хакс. — Выходи на улицу и делай всё, что хочешь.<br/>— Ладно, — примирительно шепчет Кайло, проходя в ванную. — Керосин, ацетон, что-нибудь?<br/>— Двумя этажами выше живёт художник, — отвечает Армитаж. — Сбегаю — попрошу что-нибудь для тебя.<br/>— Давай, — согласно кивает Рен, склоняясь над раковиной и вглядываясь в белый кафель.</p><p>Голова всё ещё раскалывается, хотя уже и не так сильно, сознание мутит, как и желудок, и он морщится, выплёвывая из себя новую порцию желчи, потому что художников в Нью-Йорке развелось больше, чем в Париже шлюх.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В его последний вечер здесь они с Хаксом решают отдать дань былым временам, наведавшись в Бруклин, к тому самому полуразвалившемуся дому, где они и познакомились более семи лет назад. На обратном пути Кайло останавливается, прислоняясь к металлической решётке Бруклинского моста и устало всматриваясь в серо-зелёную рябь канала. Хакс закуривает, стоя слегка поодаль от него. <em>«За предельную откровенность»,</em> — припоминает Рен, нащупывая в кармане нового пиджака бирюзовую коробку с небольшими разводами синего. Он достаёт её, открывая, и вглядывается в совершенную огранку бриллианта, будто бы что-то в этом понимает. Кайло с раздражением захлопывает коробку и, замахиваясь, выбрасывает в воды Ист-ривер[17], чтобы только один Гудзон и остался свидетелем того, какой он на самом деле лжец. Рен оборачивается, встречаясь с нечитаемым взглядом Хакса, открывающего и закрывающего рот, будто рыба, только что выброшенная волной на берег.</p><p>— Даже не спрашивай, — повторяет он, оборачиваясь к проливу.<br/>— Будет дождь, — доносится из-за его спины голос друга, вновь обретшего дар английской речи, — взгляни на рябь.<br/>— Да, — соглашается Кайло, — будет.<br/>— Я бы мог вернуть его в магазин завтра, — осторожно замечает Армитаж.<br/>— Да, — вновь соглашается с ним Рен, — мог бы.<br/>— Ладно, — переводит тему рыжий. — Хочешь выпить?<br/>— Хочу, — кивает Кайло, отворачиваясь от водной глади.</p><p>Он плетётся вслед за Хаксом по Бруклинскому мосту, ощущая кожей первые капли дождя. Озон наполняет лёгкие, излечивая вчерашнее отравление и успокаивая голову. Капли стекают по лицу и затекают за воротник рубашки, когда они вновь оказываются на Манхэттене. И Кайло чувствует невероятное облегчение, не оттого, что вновь одинок, а оттого, что так и остался <em>«голым»</em> во всех смыслах этого слова по прошествии стольких лет, потому что это и означает быть свободным в его понимании.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В день своего прибытия в Париж он сообщает Кайдел о разрыве и съезжает сначала к Митаке, а спустя несколько недель — на новую квартиру в Шестом округе[18].</p><p>Июнь–июль 1966 г. Кайло проводит на Лазурном побережье, пытаясь работать над новым романом.</p><p>В феврале 1967 г. он обнаруживает в букинистической лавке выставочный альбом Рей и приобретает его.</p><p>В мае 1967 г. он сдаёт свой третий роман в печать.</p><p>В следующий раз Кайло встречает Рей в Риме в июне 1967 г., куда он приезжает, чтобы развеяться после тяжёлой многомесячной работы над произведением и отвлечься от опостылевшего Парижа.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания: </b>
  <br/>
  <em>[1] Согласно завещанию американского издателя, журналиста Дж. Пулитцера премия вручается за произведения, созданные американскими авторами в области журналистики, литературы, музыки и театра, присуждается с 1917 г. На Пулитцеровскую премию по литературе могут претендовать только американские авторы. Книги, претендующие на премию, обязательно должны быть изданы на бумаге в год, предшествующий году вручения премии.<br/>[2] Ресторан, бывшее спикизи, находится в Нью-Йорке, на Манхэттене, 52-я улица, открылся в 1929 г. В ресторане хранились или хранятся поныне личные коллекции вин известных посетителей Дж. Форда, Дж. Кеннеди, Р. Никсона, Э. Тейлор, Э. Хемингуэя, Ф. Синатры, С. Лорен, А. Онассиса, Джина Келли, М. Монро и др. В «21» обедали все президенты США, начиная с Франклина Рузвельта (за исключением Джорджа Буша-младшего).<br/>[3] Крупный офисный центр в Нью-Йорке, который был построен в манхэттенском Мидтауне в 1930-е гг. на деньги семьи Рокфеллеров. Был назван в честь Дж. Рокфеллера-младшего. Наиболее известны 14 высотных зданий с отделкой в стиле ар-деко. <br/>[4] Ювелирная транснациональная компания, основанная в 1837 г. Ч. Тиффани и Дж. Ф. Янгом. Первый магазин был открыт на Манхэттене под названием Tiffany, Young and Ellis, но был переименован в 1853 г., когда Чарльз Тиффани перенял руководство. <br/>[5] Французский писатель (поэт, прозаик и драматург), одна из главных фигур французского романтизма. Ключевые произведения: «Отверженные», «Собор Парижской Богоматери», «Человек, который смеётся».<br/>[6] Центральный парк в Нью-Йорке является одним из крупнейших в США и известнейших в мире. Парк расположен на острове Манхэттен между 59-й и 110-й улицей и Пятой и Восьмой авеню и имеет прямоугольную форму.<br/>[7] Одна из самых богатых улиц мира совершенно не примечательная на вид. Это — 47 улица, рядом с Рокфеллер Центром, между 5 и 6 авеню. <br/>[8] Американский арт-критик, оказавший большое влияние на развитие современного искусства. Ключевой теоретик абстрактного экспрессионизма, автор идеи «плоскостности картины». Почитать подробнее можно здесь http://osmopolis.ru/teaching/pages/id_165<br/>[9] Американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века. Почитать подробнее можно здесь<br/>https://artifex.ru/%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8C/%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA/<br/>[10] Английский писатель, математик, логик, философ. Наиболее известные произведения — «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «Алиса в Зазеркалье», а также юмористическая поэма «Охота на Снарка».<br/>[11] Один из главных персонажей романов Марка Твена: «Приключения Тома Сойера» (1876), «Том Сойер за границей» (1894) и «Том Сойер — сыщик» (1896); также персонаж романа «Приключения Гекльберри Финна».<br/>[12] Американский писатель, журналист и общественный деятель. Его творчество охватывает множество жанров — юмор, сатиру, философскую фантастику, публицистику и другие, и во всех этих жанрах он неизменно занимает позицию гуманиста и демократа.<br/>[13] Традиционный студенческий квартал в 5-м и 6-м округах Парижа на левом берегу Сены вокруг университета Сорбонна. Соседствует с расположенным западнее Сен-Жерменским кварталом.<br/>[14] Школа  художников, которые пишут быстро и на больших полотнах, с использованием негеометрических штрихов, больших кистей, иногда капая красками на холст, для полнейшего выявления эмоций. Экспрессивный метод покраски здесь часто имеет такое же значение, как само рисование. Целью художника при таком творческом методе является спонтанное выражение внутреннего мира в хаотических формах, не организованных логическим мышлением. Почитать подробнее можно здесь: https://artchive.ru/encyclopedia/2634~Abstraktnyj_ekspressionizm<br/>[15] Учение Платона об идее . По Платону, мир по природе двойствен: в нем различается видимый мир изменчивых предметов и невидимый мир идей. Мир идей являет собой истинное бытие, а конкретные, чувственно воспринимаемые вещи — нечто среднее между бытием и небытием: они только тени вещей, их слабые копии.<br/>[16] Ресторан изысканной кухни, расположенный по адресу 17 Barrow Street, в Вест-Виллидж, Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен. Популярен из-за классического меню, долгой истории и красивого декора. Ресторан работает в историческом каретном доме, построенном в 1767 г.<br/>[17] Cудоходный пролив в Нью-Йорке между заливом Аппер-Нью-Йорк-Бей и проливом Лонг-Айленд, отделяющий нью-йоркские боро Манхэттен и Бронкс от Бруклина и Куинса. Связан с рекой Гудзон и проливом Харлем. <br/>[18] Является вместе с 5-м округом одной из старейших частей Парижа. 6-й округ находится на левом берегу реки Сена. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drowned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«В Риме можно стать главным действующим лицом в драме своей собственной жизни. Это, разумеется, не более чем иллюзия, однако северные города не могут похвастаться и этим».<br/>© Р. Шекли «Десятая жертва»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Как сказал мне старый раб перед таверной:<br/>«Мы, оглядываясь, видим лишь руины».<br/>Взгляд, конечно, очень варварский, но верный».<br/>© И. Бродский «Письма римскому другу»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рим, Италия, июнь 1967 г.</i>
</p><p>В следующий раз Кайло встречает Рей в Риме в июне 1967 г., куда он приезжает, чтобы развеяться после тяжёлой многомесячной работы над произведением и отвлечься от опостылевшего Парижа.</p><p>Кайло не помнит точно, ни какой сегодня день недели, ни число месяца, он перестал вырывать листы ежедневного календаря, висящего на кухне его съёмной квартиры ещё месяц назад, а, может, и более того, но количество местных и туристов, заполонивших сегодня собой узкие извилистые улочки Трастевере[1], недвусмысленно подсказывает ему, что скорее всего пятница или суббота. Ему глубоко плевать. Он давно понял, что категориями дат, чисел, недель, месяцев, лет, световых и земных оперируют люди, пытающиеся заглянуть в будущее, приподнять его завесу, увидеть там свою собственную едва различимую тень. Так мыслила Кайдел, так мыслят Хакс и Митака. Так мыслил когда-то и сам Кайло, отсчитывающий в грязной танжерской квартире дни и недели до прибытия письма из очередного издательства. Тогда он пытался отодвинуть завесу, разглядеть самого себя в пелене грядущего, понять свою роль, место, предназначение. Тогда он не видел себя настоящего, только того себя, который ожидал его за следующим поворотом, на следующем перекрёстке, в другой стране, городе, квартире. Теперь всё иначе, он сознательно отказался от будущего как временной проекции, наблюдая исключительно за собой настоящим, препарируя, расщепляя на атомы. Меры времени для человека, чаще всего лицезрящего собственное отражение на дне стакана, обессмысливаются. Вчера неизменно сменяется сегодня, которое безжалостно уничтожает завтра, сжигая первыми лучами вновь восходящего солнца. Его учили <i>«дотла»</i>, и он научился.</p><p>Он научился вообще довольно многому: смиряться, а не надеяться, иметь, а не искать, видеть, а не гадать. Желтозубые цыганки, которых он часто наблюдал днём в Чентро Сторико[2], напротив Пантеона[3], утверждали, что могут разглядеть будущее на дне кофейной чашки. Кайло познал иную науку, он умел видеть настоящее на дне гранёного стакана, покрытого тонким слоем красноватого кукурузного пойла. Например, сейчас, в одном из многолюдных баров этой средневековой клоаки Вечного города, он всматривается в бурбон, плескающийся в стакане, и явственно различает собственное пьяное отражение на фоне потолка из мелкого красного кирпича с ползающими по нему тараканами. Иногда его пойло показывало образы прошлого: мёртвое сухое лицо отца, всё в цветах, желтушное от цирроза, и склонившееся над ним лицо матери, усыпанное прозрачными каплями слёз.</p><p>Девять лет он умело ускользал от этого, всякий раз вырываясь из цепких лап дурной отцовской наследственности, лишь для того, чтобы на двадцать восьмом году жизни быть настигнутым и прижатым к стене вездесущим и всесильным зелёным змием, принявшим облик красноватой жидкости. Именно от этого восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой он и бежал из Кентукки, а вовсе не за славой, признанием, деньгами и премиями. Говорят, что у писателя есть только один учитель — муза, его веснушчатая муза научила его не только <i>«дотла»</i>, она ещё научила его, что побег это всегда <i>«от»</i>, а не <i>«за»</i>. Он никогда не был движим тщеславием, исключительно страхом, страхом оказаться в расцвете лет в гробу с желтушным лицом, не имея при этом даже женщины, орошающей его слезами. Страх настиг его прежде, чем он сам успел настигнуть тщеславие, и вот теперь, его собственное расплывчатое лицо, искажаемое гранями стакана и отражательной способностью бурбона, пьяно хохочет ему в глаза, потому что угол отражения неизменно равен лишь углу падения, но не его глубине. Он различает собственный рычащий смех в общем гуле бара, лишь когда его плечо задевает чья-то рука.</p><p>— Друг, — окликает его обеспокоенный голос Митаки, — по-моему, тебе хватит.</p><p>Допхельд приехал в Рим всего неделю назад, но уже успел увидеть воочию, как в прошлую субботу Кайло гонял чертей по частной квартире в Прати[4], обставленной красным деревом. Это случилось после того, как он три дня не притрагивался к бурбону. Черти на красном смотрелись весьма органично, задиристо и были похожи скорее на стаю бездомных ободранных чёрных котов, чем на что-то инфернальное. Ошарашенный друг выжимал на него ледяную воду из полотенца, хлестал этим же полотенцем по щекам и, кажется, пытался заломать ему руки, пока Рен шикал на рогатых и порывался отыскать на антресолях молоток. Митака тогда изрядно помешал своим присутствием процессу изгнания нечистой силы, но Кайло не был сильно на него рассержен. В конце концов, какое тебе дело до чертей, когда ты ожидаешь встречи с Люцифером?</p><p>— Porti un'altro bicchiere per favore[5]! — окликает Кайло баристу, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд друга.<br/>— Как знаешь, — пожимает плечами Митака, прикладываясь губами к бокалу белого вина.</p><p>— Я перекурю, — сообщает Рен, забирая из рук расторопного барситы новый гранёный стакан.<br/>— На улице? — уточняет Допхельд.<br/>— Пожалуй, — соглашается он, приподнимаясь со стула.</p><p>Пол плывёт под ним в то же мгновение, и Кайло хватается рукой за стойку.</p><p>— Чёрт, — ругается он, опираясь на подставившего плечо друга.<br/>— Сам дойдёшь? — интересуется Митака, приподнимая бровь.<br/>— Дааааа, — пьяно тянет Кайло гласную, пытаясь обрести равновесие, — всё в порядке.</p><p>Не в порядке, разумеется, ни черта. Он чувствует себя едва ли не величайшим фокусником современности, просто эдаким Гарри Гудини[6] своего поколения, балансируя к выходу из бара, будто прирождённый канатоходец. Фокусник, клоун, акробат, он заврался настолько, что ему не верит даже простодушный Митака, скептически наблюдающий за его дефиле. В то, что с ним всё в порядке, верят разве что мать, которой он отправляет успокаивающие письма раз в два месяца, и лондонский издатель, заявивший, что он невероятно повзрослел в своём третьем романе. <i>«Серьёзно? Он повзрослел?»</i> — Кайло был совершенно убеждён, что роман отправят на доработку. Тридцать, а то и более, процентов текста были написаны в состоянии жесточайшего похмелья, остальное — в перерывах между запоями, которые постепенно становились всё короче и короче.</p><p>Рен устало облокачивается на небольшую металлическую ограду, отделяющую место их с Допхельдом сегодняшнего вечернего пристанища от соседнего бара, с обратной стороны которой, сверкая в свете фонарей тёмными напомаженными кудрями, прислонился какой-то парень, которому, очевидно, требовалась та же физическая поддержка, что и ему. Кайло дрожащими пальцами достаёт из брюк помятую пачку красных Мальборо и прикуривает.</p><p>— Зажигалки не найдётся? — тянет из-за спины британский акцент, заставляя его слегка вздрогнуть в замешательстве.<br/>— Найдётся, — ворочает языком Кайло, медленно оборачиваясь в сторону ограды.</p><p>Он протягивает Зиппо[7], бросая беглый взгляд на своего собеседника и застывает, судорожно втягивая скулы и медленно осознавая, что, кажется, допился до галлюцинаций. Кузен его веснушчатой музы, тот самый который Граф Эффингем какой-то там по счёту, молча принимает кусок металла из его рук, распахивает пальцем крышку и прикуривает Ротманс. Дэмерон возвращает зажигалку, поднимая на него красные залитые алкоголем глаза, в которых Кайло различает собственное расплывчатое отражение. Лицо англичанина морщится, и Рен безошибочно угадывает на нём эмоцию узнавания.</p><p>— Вечер, — кратко произносит Дэмерон, кивая.<br/>— Добрый, — отвечает Кайло, принимая зажигалку и отворачиваясь.</p><p>Затягиваясь, он всматривается во вспыхивающий фитиль сигареты, пытаясь унять дрожь в мышцах, порождённую на сей раз вовсе не алкоголем. <i>«Брось,</i> — увещевает он сам себя. -<i> Они не сиамские близнецы, даже живут в разных странах. Да и что ей делать в городе, где самым актуальным искусством считается Модильяни[8]?»</i></p><p>— Вот ты где! — раздаётся за его спиной слегка возмущённый женский голос. — Дэмерон!</p><p>Кайло несколько раз моргает, втягивая ноздрями жаркий римский воздух и резко оборачивается до хруста в шейном отделе позвоночника, будто бы окликают именно его.</p><p>— Здесь я, здесь, — раздражённо отвечает британский акцент в ту самую секунду, когда он впивается взглядом во вмиг расширившиеся зрачки своей музы, — где мне ещё быть?</p><p>Платье из красного атласа отсвечивает в отблесках фонарей и неоновых вывесок переулка, покрывая её лицо красноватыми всполохами, отчего каштановые волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, тоже кажутся красными, как и веснушки, усыпавшие её лицо. Она стоит перед ним, будто бы вся покрытая мелкими брызгами крови, и Кайло моргает, с усилием сжимая веки, чтобы унять никак не проходящую дрожь, потому что в этот раз, судя по всему, допился уже не до чертей, а, наконец, до Люцифера.</p><p>— Американец? — доносится до него сквозь чехарду мыслей в голове вопросительная интонация её голоса.<br/>— Что? — удивлённо хрипит британский акцент кузена.<br/>— Кайло, — поясняет она растерянным голосом, — Кайло Рен.<br/>— Аааааа, — пьяно тянет Дэмерон, — точно, да. Твой писатель.</p><p><i>«Её писатель»</i> наконец распахивает веки, несколько раз моргая. Красное видение никуда не девается, она, озадаченная, вглядывается в него, словно чего-то ожидая.</p><p>— Привет, — наконец исторгает из себя он, спустя несколько секунд молчания.<br/>— Да, — выдыхает она, подходя чуть ближе к перегородке, — привет.</p><p>Он нервно сглатывает, чувствуя, как привычное успокаивающее опьянение, которого он упорно добивался этим вечером, улетучивается под растерянным взглядом её глаз.</p><p>— Дэмерон, — вновь окликает она кузена, — зажигалку.</p><p>Тот разводит руками, молча кивая в его сторону. Кайло протягивает ей через ограду кусок металла, который так и не успел спрятать обратно в карман. Она подходит ещё ближе, принимая Зиппо и слегка дотрагиваясь пальцами до его ладони. Он шумно выдыхает, ощущая кожей этот неизменный, почти позабытый холод её рук, который отрезвляет окончательно.</p><p>— Какими судьбами? — интересуется она, прикуривая.</p><p>
  <i>«Будто бы у него так много судеб, когда она одна».</i>
</p><p>— Отвлечься приехал, — поясняет Кайло.<br/>— Скучно в Париже? — вопрошает Рей, удивлённо приподнимая бровь.<br/>— Можно и так сказать, — пожимает плечами он. — А ты?<br/>— Мы с Дэмероном проездом, — поясняет она. — Едем в Сорренто[9].<br/>— Это где? — растерянно интересуется он, не имея ни малейшего представления.<br/>— Нууу, — задумчиво тянет она, — побережье Амальфи[10] тебе о чём-то говорит?<br/>— Там, где лимончелло[11] делают? — уточняет он, нахмуриваясь.</p><p>Его познания в области алкоголя, очевидно, куда лучше его же познаний в области географии.</p><p>— Да, — согласно кивает англичанка, усмехаясь, — именно там.</p><p>Она подходит к кузену и, повернувшись к нему спиной, облокачивается на металлическую перегородку между барами, увитую плющом. Кайло затягивается почти истлевшей сигаретой, обжигая пальцы.</p><p>— Ты с женой? — внезапно спрашивает Рей, не поворачиваясь, но слегка наклоняя голову.<br/>— С кем? — растерянно переспрашивает Кайло, впадая в ступор.<br/>— Ну здесь, — уточняет она, — в Риме, ты с женой?</p><p>Кайло давится едким дымом и хохочет почти навзрыд, хватаясь за ограду и обращая на себя внимание почти всей разношёрстной уличной публики в нескольких метрах вокруг. Одинокая слеза стекает по его щеке, путаясь в двухнедельной щетине, и он замолкает так же внезапно, как и расхохотался, ловя на себе её удивлённый взгляд.</p><p>— Я, по-твоему, похож на женатого человека? — интересуется он, опуская взор и приглядываясь к собственной несвежей, мятой рубашке.<br/>— Честно говоря, — отвечает она, — не особо. Давно развёлся?<br/>— Я и не женился, — разводит руками он, отбрасывая от себя окурок.</p><p>— Я внутри, если что, — прерывает их диалог её кузен, обращаясь к Рей.</p><p>Та лишь согласно кивает, продолжая растерянно смотреть на Кайло.</p><p>— Почему? — удивлённо спрашивает она.<br/>— А это принципиально? — уточняет Кайло, нахмуриваясь.<br/>— Нет, — одёргивает себя девушка, вмиг меняясь в лице, — конечно нет. Извини.</p><p>Она перекидывает ногу через перегородку, и он в изумлении смотрит на красный атлас её платья, оголившего стройное бедро. Ещё секунда, и девушка оказывается подле него, опираясь о металл, увитый плющом.</p><p>— Где остановился? — резко меняет она тему разговора.<br/>— Ты могла обойти, — сконфуженно произносит он.<br/>— Да? — переспрашивает Рей, измеряя взглядом протяжённость перегородки, которая составляла едва ли два метра. — А, ну да, могла бы.</p><p>Кайло нехотя отрывает взгляд от её ног и поднимается вверх, исследуя её фигуру и задерживаясь на сползшей с плеча лямке, обнажившей выпирающую ключицу.</p><p>— Так где ты остановился? — повторяет она свой вопрос.<br/>— В Прати, — коротко отвечает он, поднимаясь взглядом до уровня её лица.</p><p>Англичанка забавно морщит нос, и её веснушки, кажется, смеются вместе с ней.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? — уточняет она с улыбкой. — Париж опостылел настолько, что в самом архитектурно разнообразном городе мира ты решил поселиться в единственном районе парижской застройки?<br/>— А также единственном районе, где не бегают полчища крыс и клопов, — парирует он.<br/>— Ну надо же, — смеётся она, — как быстро ты привык к хорошему, став звездой современной литературы.<br/>— Да какой там <i>«звездой»</i>? — отмахивается он, прекрасно осознавая её правоту.</p><p>В Кайло действительно кипела некоторая страсть к мещанству, которая, очевидно, была у <i>«южан»</i> в крови. Он мог бы спать и на мокром матрасе, набитом вперемешку сеном и крысами, но если жизнь позволяла, он предпочитал этого не делать.</p><p>— Ну как какой? — продолжает она. — Слава, признание, поклонницы. У тебя теперь всё есть.</p><p>Он, растерянный, смотрит на неё, вглядываясь в смеющиеся веснушки.<i> «Ты всё, что у меня есть»,</i> — хочется ему ответить. Хотя, по правде сказать, он прекрасно знает, что она это всё, чего у него нет.</p><p>— Кайло! — прерывает его размышления взволнованный голос Митаки, выглядывающего из бара. — Что-то ты долго!<br/>— Извини, — отвечает он, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Друг молча окидывает их взглядом и, кивнув, вновь скрывается в помещении.</p><p>— Есть что-то новенькое? — обращается к нему Рей.<br/>— В смысле? — непонимающе хмурится он.<br/>— В смысле, из произведений, — поясняет она.<br/>— Какие-то наброски, — разводит руками Кайло, — разве что.<br/>— Почитаешь? — задумчиво тянет Рей, дотрагиваясь ладонью до его руки.</p><p>Он вздрагивает, глубоко втягивая воздух в лёгкие, прекрасно понимая, к чему она клонит.</p><p>— Я никогда не доходила до Прати, по-моему, — шепчет она, — только до замка.<br/>— Хочешь дойти? — он знает ответ и, тем не менее, уточняет, чтобы быть уверенным, что не придумал всего этого, чтобы знать наверняка.<br/>— Хочу, — коротко кивает англичанка, — здесь же почти рядом.<br/>— Ну да, — соглашается он, — мимо моста и далее, за замком.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они идут по мощёным улочкам Трастевере, сворачивая вправо в сторону Тибра, за спиной остаются вывески баров и тратторий, людей вокруг становится всё меньше и меньше, и Кайло, уже успевший достаточно хорошо изучить булыжники этого города подошвой, вглядывается в мостовую, держа руки в карманах брюк. Лишь громкий стук её каблуков, отдающийся эхом в его трезвеющей голове, сообщает ему о том, что она всё ещё рядом, неизменно следует за ним по пятам. Они снова сворачивают, на сей раз влево, и оказываются на переходе напротив моста, по обе стороны которого возвышаются высокие скульптуры ангелов. Кайло поднимает голову, утыкаясь взглядом в едва-различимые коричневые стены замка Сант-Анджело[12], утопающего во мгле южной ночи. Тибр шумит рядом ними, когда они одновременно, вместе, всё ещё не произнося ни слова, проходят мимо моста, ведущего к замку. Он оглядывается: позади сияет купол Собора Святого Петра[13], впереди, над замком, парит в ночной темноте один из ангелов, похожий как две капли воды на своих собратьев, застывших по обе стороны моста и молча провожающих их взглядами. Они сворачивают вправо, огибая замок и оказываясь на площади Кавур[14].<p>— Почти, — произносит Кайло первое за их недолгую прогулку слово.<br/>— Поняла, — согласно кивает она.</p><p>Они пересекают площадь, оказываясь у серого здания, построенного в классическом парижском стиле середины прошлого столетия.</p><p>— Нууу, — тянет Кайло, останавливаясь у парадного входа и оборачиваясь в сторону чуть отставшей девушки. — Вот площадь, вокруг Прати, здесь я живу.<br/>— Роман почитаешь? — вновь спрашивает Рей, догоняя его и останавливаясь в двух шагах.<br/>— Нет никакого романа, — отвечает он морщась.<br/>— Да, — пожимает плечами она, — какая разница, есть ли, нет ли?<br/>— Никакой, — согласно кивает Кайло, распахивая перед ней дверь подъезда.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он, опираясь о дверной косяк ванной комнаты, расположенной по правую руку от входа в квартиру.<p>Она не отвечает, скидывая с ног красные туфли, которые моментально растворяются в цветовой гамме коридора, будто естественный для этого места предмет интерьера.</p><p>— Так зачем? — настаивает он на этом принципиальном для себя вопросе, когда она осторожно ступает вперёд по ковру.</p><p>Рей задевает одну из валяющихся в коридоре пустых бутылок, и та ударяется с глухим звуком о плинтус. Она вздрагивает, приглядываясь в ночной полутьме к очертаниям сосуда, вероятно, замечает ещё несколько и растерянно оборачивается в его сторону. Кайло дёргает за нить возле входной двери, включая свет, словно сдёргивая тёмную завесу с мольберта и представляя перед ней полную картину своего существования. Она в растерянности оглядывается, считая пустые бутылки, некоторые из которых аккуратно расставлены у стены, а некоторые просто валяются под ногами.</p><p>— Давно ты здесь? — уточняет она, даже не глядя на него.</p><p>Кайло отвечает ей резким смешком. Ему и правда кажется забавным, что открывшаяся картина заставила её в первую очередь задуматься о вопросе дат и сроков. Он не обрывал календарь с тех самых пор, как забрал ключи у хозяйки, пожилой итальянки с сухими морщинистыми руками, месяц назад, а, может, уже и более того, но безошибочно мог бы восстановить летопись этого периода своей жизни по бутылкам, разбросанным по полу квартиры. Это его система летоисчисления, Anno Domini[15], устремлённая всегда в прошлое и никогда будущее, насечки в его пещере, где он сам постепенно превратился в мамонта, заросшего, грязного и ободранного. В этом первобытном состоянии его мало интересуют вопросы времени, лишь причинно-следственной связи, и сейчас, любуясь её веснушками, потемневшими в красных всполохах коридора, он видит следствие, не осознавая причины.</p><p>— Рей, — окликает он её, замершую в хаосе его квартиры, — зачем ты здесь?<br/>— Я? — откликается она вопросительным тоном, — я не знаю. Правда не знаю.</p><p>Кайло растирает лицо руками, пытаясь окончательно выветрить остатки хотя бы сегодняшнего алкогольного дурмана, потому что стереть следы полугода частых запоев этим простым действием, понятное дело, у него не получится. Он вообще никогда особо и не верил в чудеса, даже сейчас, находясь менее чем в километре от ватиканской стены.</p><p>— Давно пьёшь? — наконец спрашивает она, отрывая свой взгляд от бутылок и всматриваясь в его лицо.<br/>— Точно не скажу, — отвечает Кайло. — Примерно полгода.<br/>— Постоянно? — удивлённо приподнимает бровь англичанка.<br/>— Ну не постоянно, — тянет он, — бывает, что не пью пару недель, потом снова.<br/>— Понятно, — Рей слегка морщится, поджимая губы. — Ты был последним знакомым мне человеком без серьёзных зависимостей.</p><p><i>«Без серьёзных зависимостей?</i> — Кайло хочется рассмеяться ей в лицо. — <i>Это запойно пьёт он всего полгода, а вот первая серьёзная зависимость у него появилась гораздо раньше, в августе 1962 г., в тот период его жизни, когда он ещё мыслил календарными категориями».</i></p><p>— Американец, — её дрожащий голос прерывает его безрадостные размышления, — иди ко мне.<br/>— Зачем? — интересуется Кайло, поднимая на неё усталый взгляд.</p><p><i>«Он опять о причинах».</i> Она поджимает губы, отодвигает от себя стопой попавшуюся на пути стеклянную бутылку и оказывается возле него в два прыжка. Он вглядывается в веснушчатое лицо, на котором растерянность постепенно сменяется какой-то одной ей понятной внутренней решимостью. Рей поднимает руку и проводит по его заросшей щеке ладонью, на которой выделяется свежая нежно-розовая полоска шрама, почти совпадающая с линией жизни или линией сердца. Кайло не особо разбирается, желтозубые цыганки у Пантеона сказали бы точнее. Он закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на этих столь внезапных для его нынешнего состояния ощущениях, которые дарит простая женская ласка. <i>«Зачем она здесь? Зачем ей небритый и помятый южанин, насквозь проспиртованный? Зачем она ласкает его? Зачем всякий раз дарит эту надежду непонятно на что? Зачем-зачем-зачем?»</i> — твердит его усталый пропитый мозг, пока он сам почти не дышит, чтобы не спугнуть её ни громким звуком, ни резким жестом. У него слишком много вопросов о причинах одного единственного следствия. Кайло кажется, что его щетинистое лицо сейчас царапает её нежную, почти прозрачную кожу по примеру того лезвия, которое подарило ей этот шрам, нарисовав дополнительную линию на ладони, по которой ничего не смогла бы теперь прочесть ни одна римская цыганка.</p><p>— Американец, — шепчет она, задевая его губу.</p><p>Он позволяет себе вдохнуть и целует своими сухими обожженными крепким градусом и палящим римским солнцем губами её тонкие пальцы. Она слегка отдёргивает руку, и он разочарованно выдыхает, распахивая глаза. Красные всполохи светильника сияют за её спиной, отражаясь кровавым нимбом, терновым венком, на её блестящих каштановых волосах. Кайло непроизвольно тянется к ней рукой, очерчивая контур её мягких губ, она не сопротивляется, не отводит взгляд, просто смотрит него с некоторым недоверием, но неизменной решимостью во взгляде, будто еретичка, сгорающая на костре инквизиции за свою правоту. Её короткое красное платье органично вписывается в пространство его съёмной квартиры, растворяясь в атмосфере общего пожара. Она говорила <i>«дотла»</i> ему, в результате сожгла сама их обоих, а теперь стоит и смотрит на него, как некогда Нерон[16] смотрел на Великий пожар Рима[17], который сам же и приказал устроить, преследуя ранних христиан. Риму не впервой, город, в котором руины надстраивались над руинами, не слишком восприимчив к дихотомии разрушения-созидания. Кайло тоже не впервой. Она уже разрушала его до основания, он всякий раз после неё собирал здание собственной жизни во всё более уродливой и уродливой архитектурной манере, но собирал же. Это только замок Сант-Анджело, видневшийся из окна спальни его съёмной квартиры, становился всё лучше и лучше с каждым новым культурным слоем. Кайло прекрасно понимал, что сам он лучше не становился. Алкоголь, скреплявший покосившуюся ветошь его жизни последнее время, был весьма и весьма плохим цементом, в мирном течении его богемной жизни он выполнял свою функцию достаточно неплохо, но нашествия гуннов не выдержал, и вот теперь Кайло чувствовал как снова разрушается, стоя перед ней, пока она позволяет ему дотрагиваться шершавыми пальцами варвара до нежной кожи девичьего лица.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он, пытаясь вывести из этого тактильного транса их обоих.</p><p><i>«Рей»</i> — три буквы, наделившие его смыслом и обессмыслившие вокруг всё иное. <i>«Рей»</i> — это его Рим, потому что любые дороги, которые он выбирал, всегда неизменно вели к ней, возвращая его к точке начала времён, ввергая в безвременье.</p><p>— Рей, — снова бормочет он, зарываясь рукой в её волосы.</p><p><i>«Рей»</i> — его начало пути, его место прибытия, его конечная станция.</p><p>Она перехватывает его руку пальцами и подаётся вперёд, стискивая его широкую грудную клетку в объятьях, он наклоняется и целомудренно касается губами её затылка, слишком целомудренно, даже для нескольких сотен метров от границ Ватикана. Так они и стоят, застывшие в красных всполохах лампы коридора, в безвременье, какое-то время, пока она слегка не отстраняется, не запрокидывает голову и не находит его губы своими. Он осторожно цепляет своей нижней губой её верхнюю, и шёлк, соприкоснувшийся с наждаком, струится в его руках и, кажется, куда-то утекает сквозь пальцы. Кайло знает, что удержит, точно так же, как и знает, что не навсегда. Он отталкивается спиной от стены, не выпуская её из рук, и Рей судорожно хватается за его рубашку, сминая её ещё больше. Красное платье задирается, обнажая стройные ноги девушки, и Кайло осторожно подхватывает её под колени, ощущая себя в своей мышечной расслабленности почти всесильным атлантом.</p><p>Стекло расступается перед ним, когда он в несколько шагов по красному ковру с жёлтыми вензелями пересекает коридор, оказываясь в гостиной, и осторожно укладывает Рей на тот самый диван, где неделю назад сидели черти, болтая чёрными ножкам с копытцами. Она прогибается в спине и без предупреждения стягивает с себя через голову красный шёлк, оставаясь в одном белье. Сердце пускается в бег, разгоняя кислород и выбивая остатки опьянения, и Кайло чувствует себя настолько трезвым, воспринимающим, обострившимся, что даже пуговицы собственной наспех расстёгиваемой рубашки впиваются в его плохо слушающиеся пальцы швейными иглами. Она приподнимается на локтях и наблюдает за его поистине гладиаторских масштабов сражением с собственной одеждой, слегка нахмурившись. Время монотонно и размеренно течёт по кругу, из года в год, из города в город, из квартиры в квартиру, когда он оказывается перед ней обнажённым.</p><p>— Ты похудел, — удивлённо замечает она, протягивая к нему руку, будто пытаясь дотронуться, — американец.</p><p>Алкоголь иссушил его, как полуденное римское солнце нещадно выжигает иглы кипариса, выпивая из них всю растительную влагу. Кайло подходит к дивану и молча садится на край, у её ног, облокачиваясь на спинку и прикрывая глаза. <i>«Столько, сколько позволит войти река»,</i> — припоминает он собственное давнишнее обещание. И река вновь позволяет, присаживаясь рядом с ним, и дотрагиваясь прохладной ладонью до его спутанных чёрных волос. Рей аккуратно касается своими губами уголка его сухих губ, увлажняя их, и Кайло понимает, что в случае с этой рекой, он доподлинно не знает сколь велика разница между утолившим жажду и утопленником. Он растерянно гладит её талию, так и не открывая глаз, пока она забирается сверху, обдавая его лицо своим тёплым дыханием.</p><p>— Ты весь красный, — прыскает она, всматриваясь в него.<br/>— Выпей с моё, — усмехается он, — обуглишься.</p><p>Она тихонько смеётся ему в шею, цепляясь одной рукой за прядь волос, и слегка приподнимается на коленях, чтобы стянуть с себя бельё другой. Он, непривычно трезвый, весь превратившийся в комок спутанных проводов собственной нервной системы, ощущает возбуждение, кажется, ещё болезненней и острее, чем обычно. Рей присаживается на его бедро, обжигая кожу горячей влагой, и Кайло нервно сглатывает, распахивая взгляд. Он осторожно дотрагивается до её лица, обводя большим пальцем полуоткрытые губы, и она пускает его в рот, обволакивая языком палец и слегка прикусывая костяшку.</p><p>— Рей, — шепчет он.</p><p>Она угадывает его безошибочно, воспринимая хриплое звучание собственного имени одновременно как мольбу и призыв к действию. Рей аккуратно дотрагивается пальцами до возбуждённой выпирающей плоти и приподнимается над ним, направляя вовнутрь себя. Кайло вспыхивает, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову, из всех подвластных человеку пяти видов чувств, не считая шестого, ему достаточно судорожно вбирать ноздрями её аромат и дотрагиваться шершавыми пальцами до нежной кожи её плеч, спины, поясницы. Она плавно двигается на нём, отталкиваясь коленями от дивана, и ему чудится, будто они вдвоём оказались посреди открытого моря после кораблекрушения, и теперь их плот покачивают из стороны в сторону разбушевавшиеся волны. Рей впивается пальцами в его волосы и тянет на себя, заставляя приподнять шею и распахнуть взгляд. Её глаза, мерцающие в полутьме янтарём и зеленью, всё так же полны какой-то странной внутренней решимости, губа закушена, каштановые волосы в беспорядке спадают на веснушчатые плечи и груди, задевая прядями возбуждённые соски. Он отрывает руку от её спины и дотрагивается пальцем до одного из них, вырисовывая окружность. Девушка протяжно стонет, оттягивая волосы ещё сильнее и, всхлипывая, опускается на него, вжимаясь бёдрами. Он наклоняется, преодолевая сопротивление её руки и осторожно целует ключицу, утыкаясь носом в плечо. В эти минуты она такая горячая, такая громкая, такая открытая и настоящая, что ему хочется верить, что такой её знает лишь он один, что другие знают её <i>«растерянной девочкой»</i>, <i>«несносной дамой»</i>, <i>«чопорной аристократкой»</i>, <i>«сумасшедшей наркоманкой»</i> и <i>«талантливой художницей»</i>, но именно такой знает лишь он. Она отпускает его волосы, позволяя ему исследовать языком её ключицы, шею, и впивается ногтями в мужские плечи, заставляя инстинктивно наклониться вперёд. Кайло ловит темп её движений, распрямляя спину и подхватывая её за талию, девушка утыкается губами ему в плечо, слегка прикусывая кожу. Внизу живота волнами клокочет вожделение, звук собственного пульса колотит по барабанным перепонкам. Рей обнимает его, сведя ладони за его спиной, и он чувствует себя оглушённым, онемевшим, полностью обездвиженным, лишённым власти над самим собой во всех её проявлениях. Она то что-то шепчет в его плечо, шею, кадык, то срывается на крик, когда он взвинчивает темп, отрываясь от дивана бёдрами. Рей вновь хватает его за волосы, заставляя слегка наклониться и прижимается губами к его щетине, что-то бессвязно бормоча. Он заставляет её умолкнуть, инстинктивно находя девичьи губы, припадая к ним и переплетая их языки. Она дёргается, сжимая его влажным нутром, и кончает, выкрикивая ему в рот какие-то неразличимые звуки. Он, разрывая поцелуй, следует за ней, запрокидывая голову и извергаясь в неё с рваными гортанными хрипами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она лежит рядом, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись носом в его плечо, бледная в едва пробивающемся сквозь неплотно задёрнутые гардины свете луны и с разметавшимися по простыням волосами. Сна ни в одном глазу, в голове болезненно звенит пустота, как и всякий раз, когда она не залита алкоголем. Кайло осторожно отодвигается, чтобы не потревожить мирный сон девушки, и приподнимается, присаживаясь на край кровати и растирая лицо руками. Трезвость неизменно приносит вслед за собой не только способность мыслить, но и острое осознание того, по какому пути он направил корабль собственной жизни в последние месяцы. Рефлексия и самобичевание — два основных спутника его трезвости медленно начинают копошиться в его доселе пустой голове, провоцируя и без того измученный разум на различные безрадостные размышления. Кайло знает, что это состояние — худшее из того, что может случиться с любым алкоголиком, хуже любого пьяного несварения рассудка, хуже чертей и даже самого Люцифера. Потому что в эти моменты, когда перед твоими глазами нет стакана с пьянящей жидкостью, нечему отражаться в твоём сознании, нечему наполнить его, нет ни образов, ни аллюзий, ни галлюцинаций, только ты один, абсолютно пустой и взирающий на самого себя с усмешкой и отвращением.<p>Кайло убирает руки от лица и слегка оборачивается назад, вглядываясь в лицо спящей девушки. В свете луны её небольшие острые черты лица отливают мрамором или слоновой костью, и если бы не веснушки, придающие жизнь всему её замершему античному облику, он бы и сам возомнил себя Пигмалионом[18]. Рей протяжно вздыхает во сне, и он поспешно отворачивается, утыкаясь взглядом в тумбу, расположенную справа от кровати. За ней виднеется край недопитой бутыли, оставленной им вчера. Сна всё ещё ни в одном глазу. Кайло нагибается, протягивает руку и соприкасается пальцами со стеклом, выуживая бутыль, наполненную красноватой жидкостью примерно на четверть, из-за тумбы. Кайло медлит несколько секунд, невидящим взглядом всматриваясь в белую этикетку, и осторожно отвинчивает пробку, которая падает на ковёр с негромким, но различимым в абсолютной тишине звуком.</p><p><i>«Вот чёрт»,</i> — Кайло морщится и оборачивается в сторону спящей девушки, чтобы убедиться, что не разбудил её. Рей лежит с расслабленным выражением лица всё в той же позе, поджав колени к груди. Кайло вдыхает привычный аромат и подносит бутылку к губам, делая глоток. Тёплая жидкость обжигает горло и, расползаясь по организму, смазывает натянутые до предела нервы, снимая внутреннее напряжение. Он вновь бросает беглый взгляд на девушку и тут же переводит его на плескающийся в бутылке бурбон, в котором отражаются знакомые глазу с детства кукурузные поля. Два кентуккийца, он и Jeam Beam[19], вглядываются друг в друга в ночной темноте частной римской квартиры. Под её ровное дыхание Кайло думает о полях, из которых он вышел и дебрях, в которые забрёл.</p><p>Кухонные часы отбивают, кажется, начало пятого утра, когда он встаёт с кровати и направляется покурить к окну. Площадь Кавур, озаряемая электрическим светом расположенных по кругу фонарей, непривычно пуста. Кайло затягивается, пробегаясь взглядом вправо, где вдалеке парят белёсые очертания статуи ангела, будто оторванного от тёмных стен замка, где-то за ним шумит, преодолевая пороги, Тибр, а ещё дальше, на горизонте, небольшие розоватые полосы, прорывающиеся сквозь кромешную черноту южного неба, предвещают неминуемое окончание этой ночи. Он тушит окурок о подоконник, выбрасывает на мощённую мостовую, закрывает окно и оборачивается к девушке, неподвижно застывшей на его кровати. Лунное сияние, падавшее на простыни, сменяется розовым предрассветным, и он, прикладываясь к бурбону, без сожаления, без страха, без грусти вглядывается в лицо своей любви, которая так ни разу до рассвета и не доживала. <i>«Странное чувство,</i> — думает он, присаживаясь на край кровати, -<i> что-то среднее между отчаянием и принятием. Что, вполне вероятно, суть одно и тоже, выражаемое в разных тональностях». </i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он встречает её пробуждение, всё с той же бутылкой в руке и закинутыми на простыню ногами, оперевшись на изголовье кровати и уставившись в одну единственную точку на противоположной стене.<p>— Эй, — окликает его Рей слегка сиплым голосом, — ты что? Не спал?<br/>— Нет, — отвечает он, продолжая таранить взглядом стену.<br/>— Почему? — удивляется она, потягиваясь.<br/>— Не хотелось, — поясняет он, раскачивая рукой пустую бутылку. — Я в последнее время почти всегда сплю днём. А ночью или работаю…<br/>— Или пьёшь, — заканчивает она за него.<br/>— Ну да, — согласно кивает он, — так и есть.</p><p>Кайло отрывается от лицезрения стены и переводит усталый взгляд покрасневших глаз на неё. Рей присаживается на кровати рядом с ним и щурится, встречаясь глазами с солнечными зайчиками, разбежавшимися по комнате.</p><p>— Как спалось? — заводит он эту всегда неловкую утреннюю беседу с женщиной, проснувшейся в его постели.<br/>— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами она, — сегодня вечером отосплюсь на веранде у моря, если что.</p><p>Кайло сдавливает пустую бутыль пальцами, вновь отворачиваясь от неё.</p><p>— Поедешь? — хрипит он, сжимая скулы.<br/>— Не сейчас же, — произносит она. — Ещё рано. Кофе есть?<br/>— Должен быть, — отвечает он, морщась. — На кухне, в каком-то ящике.<br/>— Ну, я сама не найду, — тихонько смеётся Рей, — покажи.</p><p>Он ставит пустой Jeam Beam на пол и нехотя приподнимается с кровати, касаясь босыми ногами пола и стараясь не смотреть на обнажённую девушку. По дороге на кухню Рей забирает мятый красный шёлк с дивана и, поднимая руки, ловким жестом облачается в него, скрывая наготу. Дышать становится ощутимо легче, но не то чтобы сильно. Кайло заходит вслед за ней в кухню, припоминая, где может находиться купленная им несколько недель назад пачка кофе. Та обнаруживается в одном из верхних ящиков, так и нераспечатанная, он достаёт из сушилки перевёрнутую турку, оставленную в таком положении ещё хозяйкой, протягивает девушке, отступает и присаживается за стол. Рей разжигает газ и набирает воду в турку, отправляя туда несколько ложек кофе. Кайло наблюдает за её действиями, сдавливая пальцами виски. Она остаётся стоять у плиты, спиной к нему, высматривать в закипающую чёрную жидкость. Кофейный запах разносится по кухне, пробуждая его засыпающий разум.</p><p>— Чашки? — уточняет Рей, оглядывая кухню.<br/>— В сушилке посмотри, — отвечает он. — Должны быть где-то ещё, но я точно не знаю.</p><p>Из всех предметов посуды ему чаще всего хватало стакана, да и тот не всегда бывал необходим, разве что, чтобы потешить собственное мещанство, бурбон нормально пился и из горла.</p><p>— Уже бывала в Сорренто? — пытается продолжить он их вежливую беседу.<br/>— Да, — отвечает она, расставляя чашки рядом с плитой, — раза три, с Демероном.<br/>— И что там? — без особого интереса уточняет он.<br/>— Ну что? — смеётся Рей. — Обычный курортный город. Ничего особенного. Там море. Просто море. Иногда этого достаточно.<br/>— Наверное, — соглашается Кайло, заканчивая этот разговор.</p><p>С некоторых пор он не слишком любил прибрежные города, они навевали мысли об отплывающих паромах и стонущих им вслед чайках. Он опускает руку под стол, нащупывая ещё одну недопитую бутыль бурбона, и аккуратно ставит её на столешницу, пока англичанка, убавляя газ, размешивает кофе в турке. Кайло откручивает белую крышку и делает небольшой глоток, запрокидывая голову. Рей разливает кофе по чашкам и оборачивается к нему, застывая в удивлении.</p><p>— Можно подумать, — замечает она, ставя чашки на стол, — что у тебя здесь бурбона больше, чем во всём Кентукки.<br/>— Это вряд ли, — усмехается Кайло, возвращая бутыль на место.</p><p>Рей садится напротив, делая глоток из своей чашки, и впивается в него янтарно-карим взглядом своих глаз. Он смотрит на неё, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляда. Так они и сидят в абсолютном молчании какое-то время.</p><p>— Слушай, — нарушает она тишину, — я знаю одну клинику.</p><p>
  <i>«Вновь пытается ему помочь? Иронично».</i>
</p><p>— Думаю, — произносит он вслух, — ты знаешь и не одну.<br/>— Она недалеко от Цюриха, — продолжает Рей, пропуская его колкость мимо ушей. — Там лежал мой кузен в позапрошлом году.<br/>— Судя по всему, — замечает Кайло, припоминая красное опухшее лицо, которое он видел вчера вечером у бара в Трастевере, — ему не сильно помогло.<br/>— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет англичанка, — на год хватило.<br/>— Считаешь, что мне надо лечиться? — уточняет он.<br/>— Считаю, что алкоголь — не выход, — отвечает она, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.</p><p><i>«Интересно, </i>— озлобленно думает он, утыкаясь взглядом в столешницу, — <i>ей самой не смешно?»</i></p><p>— Что посоветуешь? — уточняет Кайло. — Наркотики или суицид?</p><p>Он в тайне надеется, что она просто выплеснет ему в лицо дымящуюся чёрную жидкость и покинет эту квартиру, избавляя его от очередной неловкой порции прощаний.</p><p>— Честно говоря, — прыскает девушка, утыкаясь губами в край чашки, — ни того, ни другого советовать бы не стала.<br/>— Вот и не стоит советовать ничего, — огрызается он, отхлёбывая бодрящий напиток.</p><p>На кухне вновь повисает неловкое молчание, сопровождаемое тиканьем часов, и Кайло, переводя взгляд на циферблат, устало думает о том, что, вероятно, ошибался в своих суждениях о времени, потому что это не будущего не существует, это их не существует в будущем, потому что не время идёт по кругу, это они вдвоём ходят по кругу часовыми стрелками, периодически застывая вместе в одном и том же промежутке лишь для того, чтобы в следующий же миг разойтись.</p><p>— Американец, я… — Рей ставит на стол почти пустую чашку, обращая его внимание на себя.<br/>— … поедешь, — пожимает плечами он.<br/>— Да, но я… — она вновь пресекается на полуслове, — то есть мы…<br/>— Что? — уточняет он, всматриваясь в её растерянное выражение лица, на котором не осталось и следа от вчерашней решимости.<br/>— Я думаю, что мы… — мнётся Рей. — Слушай, мы же не просто так всё время сталкиваемся.</p><p>Кайло чувствует, что его окатывает с ног до головы жаром, гораздо более сильным и опьяняющим, чем способен подарить бурбон. Он непроизвольно толкается вперёд на стуле, вжимаясь в столешницу и устремляя на неё немигающий взгляд.</p><p>— Я думаю, что мы…, — ещё раз пробует она произнести это вслух, — мы недостаточно дорожим нашей дружбой.</p><p>Теперь он чувствует тебя так, будто на его раскалённое тело только что высыпали ведро льда. <i>«Дружбой,</i> — ядовито шепчет внутренний голос. — <i>Вот оно как. Недостаточно дорожим. Ну ни дать, ни взять прямая цитата из писем вечно зазывающего его в Нью-Йорк Хакса. Разве что только Хакс никогда не стонал под ним, взбивая простыни, и не терял его ребёнка, истекая кровью на полу старого фабричного здания. А так и не отличишь сходу».</i></p><p>— Пришлю тебе открытку на Рождество, — хрипит он, сжимая пальцами кофейную чашку.<br/>— Я имела в виду, — продолжает Рей, — мы могли бы как-то общаться.<br/>— Могли бы, — согласно кивает Кайло.<br/>— Ты здесь надолго? — уточняет она.<br/>— Скорее всего до августа, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Может, до сентября.<br/>— Хорошо, — кивает девушка. — Тогда я пока сюда буду писать.<br/>— Пиши, — пожимает плечами он, всматриваясь в чёрную гладь почти допитого кофе.</p><p>Она соскальзывает со стула, оставляя чашку, и, огибая стол, подходит к нему почти вплотную.</p><p>— Проводишь? — шепчет Рей, поправляя сползшую лямку платья.<br/>— Провожу, — кратко отвечает он.</p><p>Она отворачивается и выходит из кухни, сопровождаемая его тяжёлым взглядом. Кайло делает ещё один глоток кофе и, приподнимаясь со стула, следует за ней в коридор через гостиную. Он изучает взглядом пустые бутылки, стараясь не смотреть, как она обувается и поправляет перед зеркалом волосы.</p><p>— Стоянка с другой стороны площади, — информирует он.<br/>— Спасибо, — благодарит она, подходя к двери.</p><p>Кайло приближается к ней, отстёгивает цепочку и несколько раз поворачивает щеколду замка. Девушка протягивает руку, вновь дотрагиваясь пальцами до его небритой щеки, и он вздрагивает, застывая.</p><p>— Всё непросто, американец, — заключает она.</p><p>Кайло молча кивает и слегка отстраняется, делая полшага назад, чтобы не утонуть в собственной беспомощности в очередной раз.<i> «Всё слишком непросто. В этом она права. Любопытный рок сводит их по разным концам света, играясь, но они всякий раз переигрывают судьбу, разрывая нити путеводного клубка, в этом лабиринте Минотавра[20] её хитросплетений».</i></p><p>— Иди, — просит он, окидывая беглым взглядом лицо девушки.</p><p>Одна из таких нитей дрожит и лопается, ослабляя натяжение. Рей вымученно улыбается и отворачивается от него, надавливая ладонью на дверную ручку, та повинуется, открывая дверной проём, и девушка делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь в коридоре.</p><p>— Увидимся, — кивает она через плечо, на секунду задерживаясь у лестничного пролёта.</p><p>Кайло не отвечает, захлопывая дверь, хотя где-то в глубине души прекрасно знает, что да, скорее всего увидятся. Он устало плетётся в кухню, попутно задевая ногой одну из бутылок, та откатывается к стене ударяясь о плинтус с глухим звуком. Оказавшись у стола, он поднимает с пола остатки Jeam Beam и отпивает ещё несколько небольших глотков, направляясь в спальню. За окном нещадно палит солнце, когда он распахивает створку, чтобы покурить. Площадь Кавур привычно наполнена куда-то спешащими фигурками людей. Одна из них, в красном платье, торопливо оглядываясь по сторонам, пересекает перекрёсток с другой стороны площади, направляясь к стоянке такси. Кайло безучастно смотрит, как девушка, наклоняется к окну машины, скорее всего о чём-то договариваясь с водителем, а затем распахивает дверь, запрыгивая на заднее сидение и скрываясь из виду. Он затягивается и подносит к лицу уже почти пустую бутылку, вглядываясь в несколько капель расплёскивающихся по дну. Этого не хватит даже на полноценный глоток, но Кайло совершенно точно знает, что вполне достаточно, чтобы погрузиться на самую глубину, потому что жёлтое сморщенное лицо отца, отражающееся в изогнутом стекле служит ему немым напоминанием о том, что со дна бутылки ещё никто ни разу не всплывал. Только тонули.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В июле 1967 г. Кайло получает от Рей первое письмо. Они состоят в постоянной переписке вплоть до декабря 1967 г., пока от неё внезапно не перестают приходить письма. В последнем полученном им письме она сообщает, что со скандалом покинула Фабрику. <p>В начале сентября 1967 г. он возвращается в Париж.</p><p>В сентябре 1967 — январе 1968 гг. Кайло пытается работать над новым произведением, срываясь в периодические запои.</p><p>В феврале 1968 г. он ложится в лечебницу по настоянию прилетевшего в Париж Хакса, где проводит почти полтора месяца.</p><p>В начале мая 1968 г. Рей напоминает о себе внезапной телеграммой, сообщающей о её скором прибытии в Париж.</p><p>В следующий раз Кайло встречает Рей в Париже в мае 1968 г., в разгар революционных волнений.</p><p>
  <b>Примечания: </b>
  <br/>
  <i>[1] Район узких средневековых улочек на западном берегу Тибра в Риме, южнее Ватикана и Борго. Занимает восточный склон холма Яникул.<br/>[2] Исторический центр Рима, который включает в себя несколько наиболее древних районов. <br/>[3] Так называемый «храм всех богов», памятник периода расцвета архитектуры Древнего Рима, построенный между 117 и 126 гг. н. э.<br/>[4] До 1870 г. в районе Прати располагались луга, давшие название современному району. Местность отличалась большим количеством болот, особенно у подножия холма Монте Марио. Насчитывалось всего несколько поселений — возле Замка Святого Ангела. В 1921 г. Прати был присоединен к Риму, как 22-й и последний район исторического центра города.<br/>[5] ит. Еще один стакан, пожалуйста.<br/>[6] Американский иллюзионист, филантроп и актёр. Прославился разоблачением шарлатанов и сложными трюками с побегами и освобождениями.<br/>[7] Металлическая бензиновая ветрозащищённая зажигалка, которая производится компанией Zippo Manufacturing Company в Брэдфорде (штат Пенсильвания, США).<br/>[8] Итальянский художник и скульптор, один из самых известных художников конца XIX — начала XX века, представитель экспрессионизма.<br/>[9] Город в Италии, в регионе Кампания, подчиняется административному центру Неаполь.<br/>[10] Южное побережье полуострова Сорренто у Салернского залива. <br/>[11] Итальянский лимонный ликёр. По большей части выпускается в южной Италии, в частности, на побережье Амальфи, на островах Капри, Искья, на Сицилии, Сардинии.<br/>[12] Римский архитектурный памятник, также известный как Мавзолей Адриана, иногда называемый Печальный Замок, представляющий собой высокое цилиндрическое здание в парке Адриано на берегу Тибра. Донжон-усыпальница, квадратный двор с окружающей его стеной и мост через реку, украшенный скульптурами, образуют городской ансамбль.<br/>[13] Католический собор, центральное и наиболее крупное сооружение Ватикана, крупнейшая историческая христианская церковь в мире. Одна из четырёх патриарших базилик Рима и церемониальный центр Римско-католической церкви.<br/>[14] Центральная площадь района Прати. <br/>[15] От Рождества Христова, сокращённая запись от Р. Х. — запись текущей эры, основанная на вычисленном римским игуменом Дионисием Малым года рождения Иисуса из Назарета.<br/>[16] Римский император, правил в 54-68 гг. н. э. Известен своими скандальными и неоднозначными поступками, считается символом тирании. <br/>[17] Пожар, опустошивший одиннадцать из четырнадцати кварталов Рима при императоре Нероне, в июле 64 г. Пожар начался в ночь с 18 июля на 19 июля в лавках, расположенных с юго-восточной стороны Большого цирка, к утру пламенем была охвачена большая часть города, и только через шесть дней удалось остановить распространение пламени.<br/>[18] В греческой мифологии скульптор, создавший прекрасную статую — девушку Галатею — из слоновой кости и влюбившийся в своё творение.<br/>[19] Марка бурбона, выпускаемая в штате Кентукки. Является одним из наиболее продаваемых бурбонов мире.<br/>[20] В древнегреческой мифологии сложное сооружение со множеством запутанных переходов, спроектированное легендарным изобретателем и инженером Дедалом на острове Крит.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>